


【DMC】瞳中之盐/Salt in the Eye

by Whistlez



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 120,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: 悬疑单元剧。哥的探案小冒险（？）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	1. Words that we couldn’t say

1\. Words that we couldn’t say 

小安德鲁·亨廷顿被指控犯了一级谋杀罪。

晨报上绘声绘色地描述了前天夜里发生的血腥案件。一名醉汉在经过下城区某个人迹罕至的后巷时，目睹了小巷里满地的尸体碎块和一身血迹的嫌疑人。他马上逃走报了警。嫌犯于当日凌晨在家中被逮捕，尽管此人狡猾地将外衣扔进漂白剂中浸泡，可是洗衣篮中的血迹却忘记擦除干净。根据现场留下的脚印和血滴，以及目击证人的指认，警方几乎只是象征性地走走程序就锁定了唯一的嫌疑人。

老安德鲁轻轻合上当天的报纸，对折几次，手指仍像年轻时那样沉稳有力。然而当他把报纸塞进口袋，推开“亨氏旧书店”的木门时却爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

“下午好，亨廷顿先生。”书店里的收银员兼清洁工，也是这几年来老安德鲁唯一雇得起的一名雇员，平静地和他打了个招呼。他是个沉默寡言的年轻人，拿着连老安德鲁本人都感到腼腆的微薄工资，作为交换的请求则是借阅书店里所有未出售的藏书。虽然他读起书来就如痴如醉，仿佛世间发生的一切事情都与他无关，但在账目上倒也并未出过错。

老安德鲁苦笑着冲店员摆摆手。他很喜欢这名年轻人，尽管他绝对不是在你打喷嚏之后会爽朗地笑着说“祝您健康！”的类型，然而他身上有种罕见的冷静、富有洞察力的气质，仿佛能够穿过双眼看透人的脑子。

“……这年头喜爱阅读的人越来越少了。”他局促地开了口，手指不自在地搓来搓去。“是吧，维吉尔。”

他的雇员没有搭腔。

老安德鲁怀着复杂的心情站在室内，环顾四周。店内可以活动的空间很小，总共四列高耸的书架一直顶到天花板，每格架子上都整整齐齐地塞满了旧书，按照字母顺序和出版时间排列。哪怕最容易堆积灰尘的顶层也一尘不染。尽管不知道是如何做到的，但这些无疑都是维吉尔的功绩。这让老安德鲁感到愈发难以启齿。

“我打算将这家店挂牌出售。”他最终还是下定了决心。“从去年三月起店里就一直在亏损，曾有几个买家联络过我，只是我一直在犹豫；毕竟我和你一样，对书本之类的老旧物件有感情……我本想优先考虑愿意继续经营书店的买家，不过看起来大部分人只是看中这个店的位置，打算从里到外重新装修，大概是建成快餐店一类的东西吧，哈哈——”

尴尬的笑声被年轻人一针见血的冷淡嗓音打断了。

“是为了您的儿子？”

“安德鲁不是凶手。”老安德鲁浓密的眉毛向两边垮了下来，微微颤抖。“那孩子……是我的错。自从他母亲去世，我就对他太过溺爱了……他性子懦弱，又交上了一群坏朋友，酗酒、染上致幻剂……但他绝对无法承受杀人、分尸那种事。他是我的孩子，我知道。”

“很多父母都自称了解他们的孩子，直到证据确凿。”雇员合上了手上的书本。老安德鲁注意到那是一本诗集。“我会为了您调查这件事。作为交换，请您不要过早挂上待售的牌子。比如推迟两周的时间。”

“你？可是——”

“我弟弟有私家侦探营业执照。我们是双胞胎，我可以借用他的身份。”

老安德鲁大惊失色。他从未想过这个安静的年轻人做事的风格却如此大胆而粗暴。“……这样好吗？”

“我看不出问题。我弟弟加入了一个乐队，每晚九点以后在Redgrave俱乐部演出。白天的时候他几乎都在睡觉。”

老安德鲁还有满肚子的疑问，然而维吉尔那种一往无前的态度令他难以抗拒。最后他只得提出最实际的问题：“可是警察说他们已经掌握了铁一样的证据……我是说，就算是私人侦探也无法接触到警方的证据库。你还能怎么调查呢？”

“我已经找到了一个突破点。就在今天的报纸上。”维吉尔用视线向店主的外衣口袋致意。

老安德鲁手忙脚乱地重新摊开那份晨报。除了那占了整整一版让他眼眶抽痛的刺眼报道之外，他什么也没发现。

“本地新闻上说，目击者大约是在凌晨三点左右报的警，而两小时后，安德鲁就在距离现场九个街区之外的家中被逮捕了。即便现场留有各种脚印、血迹，这个速度仍然快得不合理。好像接到报案后，警局马上就动员附近的巡警上门抓人了一样——根据是什么？能让警方的动作如此果断，只剩下一种解释。”

“什么？”不知不觉中，老安德鲁感觉自己已经完全被这个年轻人牵着鼻子走了。

“那个目击证人，”店员露出一个小到很难察觉的冷笑。“他认识您儿子。”

*

四个小时后，维吉尔坐在距离“下城区血案”不到三个街区的一间地下酒吧的吧台上，格格不入地喝着一杯苏打水。这家叫做“灾厄”的店，根据老安德鲁所说，是他儿子和朋友们经常出入的地方。

维吉尔已经去过一趟警局，没有得到什么有价值的情报。据说自从被捕以后，小安德鲁唯一不断重复的两个单词就是“救救”和“妈咪”。在多数人看来，他已经完全疯了。

维吉尔的听觉比普通人好上许多，即便在一片嘈杂混乱中也能精确地分拣出有用的信息。他很快就找到了小安德鲁的那群“朋友”。其中一个留着长发、被叫做“丹尼”的家伙俨然是这群人的中心。维吉尔走过去，在这群人聚集的酒桌上丢了一份当天的报纸。和沉稳的外表不同，他做事一向缺乏耐心。

“我是亨廷顿先生雇佣的私家侦探。你应该就是报道上的目击证人，对吧？”说话的时候他的目光看似无意地扫过一周；每个人都觉得他在看自己。

长发男愕然扫过报纸上的标题，随即抬头恶狠狠地瞪着来人。“F*uck，谁告诉你的？”

“我有我的渠道。”维吉尔冷冷地与他对视。“你是安德鲁的朋友。那晚你认出了他，对不对？！”

丹尼猛然站了起来，看起来想要一把揪住维吉尔的领子，却不知怎么扑了个空。他只能加重威胁的语气以挽回面子，“你他妈根本不是什么侦探。你一定是某个狗屁小报记者。”

“如果我是记者，你不应该更高兴才对吗？”维吉尔注意到丹尼瞳孔的放大和呼吸频率的改变，“你们这种社会的渣滓，成天无所事事，空虚无聊，为了找点乐子不惜使用致幻剂，最想要的东西不就是别人的注意吗？现在你的梦想成真了，你遇上了最刺激的场面，值得向周围的人吹嘘一辈子；名声，关注，都随之而来。既然如此，你为什么还会感到——恐惧？”

“你他妈在说什么？”丹尼像个被戳破的气球一般咻咻地喘着气。

“我是说你在害怕。”维吉尔笃定地扫过他下巴上的细小汗滴，心中默数着不整齐的心跳声。“你怕的是安德鲁吗？因为你指认出了他——可是他已经被捕了，如果罪名成立，会在监狱里关到八十岁。还是说你不确定你看见的人就是他，你对警察说了谎？？”

“我没有说谎！！！那就是安德鲁那混蛋，我可以用我老妈的墓碑发誓！！”丹尼大声吼道，心搏快而有力。维吉尔点点头，说话的速度不断加快。

“你看见他的时候，他手里拿着什么？猎刀？手斧？弓形锯？”

“……没有。”丹尼迟疑了几秒。“我不记得看见那些。”

“如果这些都没有，他是怎么分尸的呢？总不能是徒手撕碎的吧。”

一种费解混合着恐惧从丹尼的目光中掠过。“刀子？我没有看见。”他喃喃地重复，心跳突然变得很不规律。

“但你看到了别的什么东西——”维吉尔放慢语速，直到听到心脏“咚咚”的敲击声，像打鼓一样沉重。“——什么人，是吗？”

丹尼坚决地摇头，看起来很想转身逃走。但维吉尔不可能放过他。“你看见了。那个人才是你恐惧的理由。”

“闭嘴，我没有！我没有！！”丹尼的声音一瞬间变得很尖。“你他妈给我滚出这里！！伙计们，我们得给这个该死的小报记者一点教训！！”

他在尖叫的同时掀翻了桌子。有人抄起一个半空的酒瓶从后方砸上维吉尔的脑袋。有人试图从侧面给他一拳。维吉尔上半身偏转躲过瓶子，把出拳那人的肘部往前推，同时右腿猛地抬起、从半空往下劈，把木制的酒桌压得动弹不得。其他地方的顾客尖叫起来，试图离这个混战的地方远远的。等到酒保出来试图维持秩序的时候，只瞧见那个穿蓝色大衣的年轻人单手把他们的常客丹尼按在桌面上，酒瓶的碎玻璃撒了一地；他的两根手指间也夹了一块玻璃碎片，距离丹尼的眼球只有两三公分。

“不，不，你他妈的——”丹尼剧烈的挣扎很快消失，泪水和口水打湿了他的半张脸。“我真的没有看见……那个只是……”

“只是什么？”

“一件，一件红色的风衣……不！那一定是魔鬼！！”

维吉尔放开了他，顺便在某个想从下方偷袭他的人身上补了一脚。“魔鬼。”他重复道，“你看见尸体和安德鲁的时候，还有一个穿红风衣的人。”

“不，我不觉得那是人……‘噗’的一下就消失了，可能根本就是我的幻觉。”丹尼可怜兮兮地揉着肩膀。“你说对了，我确实害怕……因为那不正常。安德鲁那个娘炮连杀只鸡的力量也没有，怎么可能杀得了人，还有分尸。但我听说，被魔鬼附身的人会变得力大无穷。或许那个就是……就是……”他的脖子突然抽搐了几下，像癫痫发作似的。

“你没有告诉警察这件事。”维吉尔理了理领子，把报纸重新塞进口袋。“因为他们不会相信，反而降低了证言的可信度。不过，魔鬼附身人类，这种事你从哪里听说的？”

“人人都知道。”丹尼莫名其妙地看着他，“连莫里森神父在讲道的时候都说过。”

“谢谢。”

*

教区神父莫里森是远近闻名的老好人。他慈祥，悲悯，乐善好施，人人都敬爱他；连许多法外之徒都会在深夜光顾他的忏悔室。

维吉尔并非信徒。但他也实在没想到，当他为了小安德鲁的案子造访社区教堂时，那位头发花白、左腿还有些跛的老人会从圣餐桌下摸出一柄锯短的双筒猎枪，枪口对准了他。

“滚出去！滚出去！！污秽之物，不要玷污主的圣地！！”

维吉尔有种伸手将枪管向上扭弯的冲动。但是他克制住了。他盯着神父老迈、浑浊的眼球，黑洞洞的瞳孔中倒映出一个形状奇怪的影子。

“你们要互相照顾。要幸福、快乐地生活下去。”母亲的话在脑海中响起，“但永远，永远不要让人知道你们与他们的不同之处。”

……维吉尔和但丁的父亲在他们七岁的时候失踪了。八岁那年，他们所住的房子发生过一场奇怪的火灾，家园毁于一旦。从此之后，母亲伊娃带着两个孩子辗转搬过很多次家，为了维持生计换过不少份工作。但无论多么操劳，母亲也总是坚持不在某个地方定居超过两年。兄弟俩都很懂事，尽管他们也很困惑，却从未提出过质疑。

在他们十八岁的时候，多年的劳累加上一场疾病夺去了伊娃的健康。她不得不长期住在医院疗养。为了维持高昂的住院费用，双胞胎都没有读大学，而是尝试了许多稀奇古怪的职业——比如但丁曾经异想天开地想当个佣兵，后来又干过一阵子私家侦探，最后却在一个摇滚乐团里当了吉他手。维吉尔也在各种地方打过工。他最喜欢的工作就是旧书店的这份兼职，并持续了数年。

对维吉尔来说，亨氏书店就是他的圣地。

“人算什么敢自称洁净？”他冷笑着向前迈了一步，更加靠近年迈的神父和他的枪管。“妇女所生的敢自称正直？你要代替你的主在俗世中行使审判吗？”

“天呐，天呐。别西卜的化身竟披着人皮在人间行走。这一定是我主的考验。而我将坚信不疑。” 神父放下枪，抬头看向教堂的穹顶，仿佛在和虚空对话。

维吉尔厌倦了和这种人辩论废话。“安德鲁·亨廷顿，他是这个教区的信众之一吧？我听说，您认为他是被魔鬼附身才会犯下如此骇人听闻的罪行？您是如何得出这样——确切的结论的呢？”

神父笑了，露出两排整齐的牙齿。“活生生的撒旦不就站在我面前？还需要所谓的证据吗？”

“我可没有杀人的兴趣。”维吉尔说道，“迄今为止。只要没有人威胁到我和家人的安全。”

“是啊。”令他不解的是，莫里森神父赞同了他的说法。“你是苍蝇的君主，灾厄的化身，你会给周围的一切招来不幸，但眼下你仍处于‘这个世界’，而未迈入‘那个世界’。那是个塞满了无数腐肉和骸骨的深渊，罪人们在血河中哭号，狂欢，哪怕只剩下头颅也要互相撕咬，永无休止。”

“真是充满诗意。”维吉尔嘲讽地抬起下巴。“就是韵律有点蹩脚。”

神父没有回答，好似冻僵了一样纹丝不动。维吉尔顺着他的视线往上方瞧去，发现暗红色的风衣一角从玻璃花窗上掠过，转瞬即逝。

他像弹簧一样跳起来，冲出教堂的后门。外面是一片静谧的墓地，墓园正中立着一尊面目模糊的天使石雕，许多乌鸦停在上面休憩。某个影子从教堂的屋顶落到雕像上方，又在翅膀的拍打声中再次高高跃起。维吉尔追出来的时候只来得及瞧见一片张扬的赤红划过天际，像猩红的血水溅上月面。

红色消失了。

维吉尔无言地凝望着巨大而晦暗的月亮，双拳不知不觉地在身侧攥紧。他低下头，无意中发现自己站在墓园的十字路口，而这里居然也立着一块墓碑。这不太对劲，虔诚的教徒认为埋葬的十字路口的人灵魂将不能上天堂。他低下头，想要看清墓碑上的名字和生卒年月。

在他弯腰靠近之前，一枚子弹从后方命中了他的心脏。

*

几个衣着暴露的女郎挤在街角的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。她们的年纪从二十岁到四十几不等，人人都浓妆艳抹，有人指间夹着香烟。通常来说她们需要分散开来招揽生意，但此时距离“下城区血案”还不到三天，恐惧的本能让她们忍不住越靠越近。

当一个黑影无声无息地从街角浮现的时候，女人们差点抱团尖叫起来。随后微弱的光线照亮了来人的脸——他看起来相当苍白，但并不可怕。

格温踩灭了卷烟，率先露出了营业的笑容。“……小帅哥，你看起来很冷。我能帮你很快热起来哦。”

另两名女郎则不怀好意地咯咯直笑。“别让他过来。他要是站在路灯下面，没准一晚上赚得比我们加起来还多。”

维吉尔没太在意她们的话语。他忙着懊恼自己的失误——在被枪击之后，他认为是引出凶手的绝佳机会，所以在冰凉的墓地上趴了将近半小时。然而没有任何人靠近，比如说，确认他的死亡。不知道凶手是太过自负还是太过谨慎。他不但没有抓住任何线索，反而错过了追踪“红风衣”的唯一机会。

“说真的，我可以给你打个对折！！” 在他即将走远之前，格温最后做了次尝试。这男人的长相真的很容易让人丧失原则。

维吉尔停下了脚步。他叹了口气，抱着一丝不太确切的期望走了回来。“我没带多少钱。”

“那就只用这里。”女郎魅惑地嘟起嘴，唇膏是鲜亮的红色。在她做出更多暗示之前维吉尔把一张五美元的纸钞塞进女人手中。“我只想问一个问题。你在这附近有没有见过一个穿红色风衣的男人，身高在六英尺2英寸左右，动作敏捷，银发或很淡的金发。”

“你是在说你自己吗？除了衣服的颜色。”格温把钞票塞进胸衣里，不耐烦地撇了撇嘴。“不，假如见过这么显眼的男人，我是不会毫无印象的。”

“……我见过。我是说，类似的人。”一个怯生生的声音从不远处传来。是这群女郎中最娇小、看起来最年轻的那个，脖子上挂着一个木制十字架。当维吉尔转向她的时候，她的瞳孔微微放大了些许。

“你看见他的脸了吗？？”维吉尔靠近女孩，从口袋里掏出另一张纸币。但女孩摆手拒绝了。“是……是星期四。我记得。”她一边小声说话一边神经质地摆弄着胸前的十字架。“那天我在13街站了很久，然后我想差不多该回去了，就在回家路上，一个穿夹克的男人和我擦肩而过。他个子很高。但那时太暗了，我不确定他的衣服是什么颜色。他身上有——有血的气味。”

维吉尔的眉心猛地皱了起来。“血。”他重复道。

“我对自己说他可能只是被附近的混混缠上了，但还是忍不住越走越快，结果鞋跟卡在下水道的盖子上跌了一跤，脚踝疼得像要断了一样。当时我以为我绝对完蛋了。但那个人……那个人走了回来，把我从地上扶起来，还送我回家。”

“你不害怕么？”

“……他也是这么问我的。”女孩露出了羞怯的笑意。“我对他说，主的大能是绝对的（His Power shall be absolute）。如果主因为我的过犯降罪于我，我也只能欣然接受。那时，他看起来好像是笑了。第二天早上，我发现我的房门前放着一枝玫瑰。”

维吉尔若有所思地眯起双眼。“他是个什么样的人？”

“他很英俊。有人或许会说他是迷惑人的恶魔。”女孩突然在胸前画了一个十字。“但我觉得……他是义人。笃行自己的道，却饱受折磨。”

想象力真丰富，维吉尔默默想到。可惜派不上用场。

*

清晨第一缕阳光射进窗户的时候，维吉尔回到了自己的住处。他的兄弟坐在餐桌边上，正在往一片吐司上抹新鲜的草莓酱。维吉尔给自己倒了一杯牛奶。当他靠近的时候，但丁突然抽了抽鼻子。

“香水味……真是稀奇啊老哥！你是交了女友吗？这可太好了，妈妈总是担心你要和威廉布莱克过一辈子呢。”

“我在给书店帮忙。”维吉尔简略地回答。“亨廷顿书店可能最近会被出售。”

“哇哦。是因为那件事吗。”但丁咬了一大口涂得过满的果酱吐司，鲜红的酱汁让他的嘴唇看起来像涂了血一样。“那个分尸案。凶手也叫亨廷顿。等等，不会就是你的雇主吧？”

“是他儿子。”维吉尔回答，“而且还没有确定是他，目击者当晚还看见——”他的视线突然凝固在年幼的兄弟最喜欢的大红色风衣上。那是他的“战衣”，但丁曾这么吹嘘过，至少每次他在舞台上掀起风暴的时候一定要穿同样的颜色。

维吉尔的脑中突然浮现出神父惊骇的目光，年轻女孩微微放大的瞳孔。“……你是在说你自己吗？”那个中年女人这么说道。

他垂下眼帘，拳头被手心中的子弹刺痛。

“我有一个朋友……”维吉尔犹豫了片刻，尽量自然地开口。

“你？朋友？”但丁毫无觉察地哈哈大笑。“叫阿利盖利吗？”

“一个熟人。”维吉尔更正道，危险地瞪了他一眼。“他说他星期四的时候去Redgrave看了乐队的演出，却没有见到你。”

“你那个熟人一定是个瞎子。”但丁随意地把最后一口吐司塞进嘴里，开始直接舀果酱吃。“要么就是智力残障。”

“是吗？”

“那天至少有五十多个人看了我们的演出！Divine Hate演奏了三遍，我还来了段即兴solo，现场气氛嗨爆了。”但丁挥着勺子，眉飞色舞地说，“你不知道那些粉丝有多狂热，要不是逃得快，你老弟的贞操差点就交代在那里了。”

“那可真是遗憾。”维吉尔冷嘲热讽地回答，心里的大石却彻底放下了。但丁不可能撒这种谎，证人太多了。

“等等，你又要出去？” 但丁放下果酱，惊奇地问，“你是一夜没睡吗？”

维吉尔的背影在门口顿了一顿。“我有件必须搞明白的事。”他低声说道；不知道是在回答兄弟的疑问，还是纯粹的自言自语。

*

他回到亨氏书店的时候，店主已经先一步到了那里。“待售”的牌子并没有挂出，这让维吉尔松了一口气。

老安德鲁坐在柜台后面，愁眉苦脸地盯着眼前的奶油蛋糕发呆。蛋糕的周围已经被挖掉，只剩圆柱形的一小块，中央点缀着一颗鲜红欲滴的樱桃。“您没有胃口吗？” 维吉尔一边走进去一边问。

“我喜欢把最美味的留到最后。”老安德鲁勉强微笑道。“你好像有了什么发现？”

“除了安德鲁，目击证人当晚还看到了另一个人。”维吉尔言简意赅地说道。“但我认为他是不会愿意为此出庭作证的。”

“另一个人……”老安德鲁迟疑地摇了摇头。“缺乏说服力。我咨询了律师，他说他会主张安德鲁缺乏自主行为能力，然后让精神病医生出具一份证明。那孩子当下的状态应该很容易取信陪审团。”

“这样就够了吗？”维吉尔问道，“证明您儿子疯了，把他送进精神病院而不是监狱？”

老安德鲁苦笑着把最后一块蛋糕，连带樱桃一起送进嘴里。“这是最稳妥的办法。”

*

维吉尔去了一趟下城区，命案发生的现场。他在对街听着街头艺人的小提琴表演，一直等到值班的警探离开。当四周完全安静下来的时候，他走进后巷深处。

天色有些不合常理地暗了下来。一种奇怪的感觉扫过背脊，四肢渐渐变得沉重，呼吸越来越困难，仿佛趟进了粘稠、炙热的焦糖之中。每向前走一步似乎都要榨干躯壳中的所有力量。但与此同时，维吉尔觉得自己的眼睛、鼻腔陡然变得滚烫，嘴角向两颊开裂，仿佛呼出的不再是空气，而是浓烟和焰火。许多小刺从皮肤之下鼓起，如同蠢蠢欲动的萌芽想要破土而出。在这种状态下，他看见、听见、闻见、触碰到的，都是常人永远无法察觉的存在。

或许这就是莫里森神父所说的“那个世界”。

空无一物的后巷中仿佛突然布满了许多流光溢彩的薄膜，那是“魔力”留下的痕迹。一道道爪痕撕裂了颤抖的色彩，带着血肉的碎屑向深处逃离。维吉尔追了上去。在这里，时间和空间好似半熔的金属一样柔韧，随着观察者的脚步不断延展；无数窃窃私语从两边的墙壁中，泥土中，甚至毫无依附的空气中传来，声音听起来明明很遥远，却让他的颅骨深处阵阵发痒，像盘踞在耳廓上的小蛇嘶嘶吐信。

“斯巴达————————斯巴达————————” 

“叛徒，叛徒，叛徒——————叛徒——————————”

“杀了他，杀了他，杀了他————”

“……会被杀的——会被杀的！！！快逃——快逃——逃——————”

维吉尔猛地转身。那些低语的内容从“杀”到“被杀”只有一线之隔，在此期间他感到某种庞大、冰冷、不可名状的存在一度靠近过。他的感官根本来不及捕捉到那东西的正体，生存的本能却像塞壬一样尖叫不已。体内属于异类的一半疯狂叫嚣着逃走，或者臣服，几乎和身边的低语形成共鸣；反倒是属于人类的一半咬牙切齿，寸步不让，自尊的尖桩将他的靴子连着皮肉钉在地表。

“你到底是什么？？”他喊道，却发现自己发出的根本不是人类的声调，倒像某种蜥蜴鼓动翼膜的怪声。

回答他的同样是怪异的嘶声。有那么一刹那，维吉尔仿佛坠入了童年的噩梦：他清楚的记得门前的木马，屋顶上的浓烟，惊慌奔跑的母亲；在熊熊的大火中，他好像见过一条燃烧的龙。

和它出现时一样突兀，那东西须臾之后便感觉不到了。维吉尔重重地呼出一口气，某种力量从脊椎中渐渐抽离。他转过身，小巷的出口就在十几英尺外，几个巨大的垃圾箱堆积在那里，地上还有来不及擦除的血迹。黄色的警示带就围在巷口，近得简直伸手就摸得到。

有价值的线索一定早就被警方带走了，维吉尔也不打算在翻找垃圾上浪费时间。他灵机一动，跳上一侧的屋顶。非人的感官告诉他，魔力的痕迹确实到达过这里。在某个烟囱底下的隐蔽处，他用指甲抠出一枚子弹的弹头；维吉尔取出从自己心脏中穿出的那枚子弹，并排放上掌心。他调节视力，比对两枚子弹的膛线——它们相似得活像一对孪生兄弟。

维吉尔深深地皱起眉头。他本来以为，只要找到“穿红色大衣的人”，所有的疑问都能够迎刃而解；现在却发现恐怕谜题远没有这么简单。他回忆起自己中弹之前，好像站在一座十字路口的墓碑旁边，正对着一尊天使雕像。

墓碑上写了什么？？

他好像模模糊糊地抓住了一些东西，又不敢确定。最终他决定趁着夜深人静时重返教堂墓园。

维吉尔回忆着自己当时所站立的位置，朝向，轻而易举地找到了那座十字路口的墓碑。然后他念出了墓碑上的名字：“安德鲁·亨廷顿。194x-199x。”

可能只是巧合？毕竟老安德鲁和小安德鲁都用了同一个教名，或许这是所谓的家族的传统。他们的祖父也叫这个名字。但维吉尔从不是那种会轻易敷衍自己的人。他从守墓人小屋的门边拿了把铲子，当机立断地挖起了土。

棺木被埋得过浅，实在不像专业的掘墓人所为。维吉尔的铲子很快砸上了木料，廉价的板材发出一声脆响，裂开一个大洞。他躬下身，徒手把棺盖从破损的地方掀开。今天白天他才见过的书店店主，老安德鲁·亨廷顿就静静躺在那里，表情僵硬狰狞，皮肤苍白发绿，一股浓重的属于死尸的腐败气味散发出来；许多软组织都出现了腐烂的现象；蛆虫已经从卵中孵化。

他至少已经死去三天了。

*

静谧的墓园中再次响起了扑腾翅膀的声音。

维吉尔醒过来的时候发现双手被铐在了两根铁制桌脚上。他记得自己在墓园被一股能电死野牛的强电流袭击了，短暂地失去了意识——或许是当时看到的景象太令人惊讶，又或许是死尸的气味太过刺鼻，他才会这么轻易地被人从身后接近。

这里是守墓人的小屋。狭小的窗户开在距离地面很高的地方，隐约可以从这里看到教堂的尖顶。他将上半身挺直，想要顶起桌子、让手铐从桌脚下方滑出来，却失望地发现桌子竟然是固定在地毯上的，而地毯的四个角又钉死在小屋的边缘。维吉尔不肯认输地反复顶撞桌面，试图将整张地毯连根拔起。这副挣扎的模样有些狼狈；然而当他的雇主，那位“安德鲁·亨廷顿”先生手里拿着某种诡异的容器走进屋内时，维吉尔又恢复了一派从容的表情，并未表现出一丁点的惊讶。

“你知道我是谁。” 来人露出了玩味的笑意。

“我知道你是什么。”维吉尔把每个字都咬得很清楚。“只有一点想不明白。恶魔也需要用枪吗？”

与“老安德鲁”一模一样的生物扬了扬眉毛。“人类有人类的智慧。许多不起眼的小东西都有它们的用处。”

“我懂了。”维吉尔点点头。“你也知道子弹无法杀死我。你只想把我的注意力从墓碑上引开。”

“老安德鲁”的表情顿时变得有些狰狞。“该死的教堂老头。他一定看见了我把那家伙埋下去，就故意在这里立了一块石头。那后面刻着神圣三角，我无法破坏它——”

“莫里森神父亲眼目睹了真正的安德鲁·亨廷顿被埋葬在十字路口，但他既没有请人移动棺木，也没有通知警察；这是否意味在他看来，死者其实罪有应得呢。”维吉尔若有所思地说，像是在与自己对话。“从一开始我就觉得有些不对劲。一位父亲谈论起他的儿子‘绝对无法承受杀人、分尸那种事’；正常来说难道不是‘他绝对无法做出杀人、分尸那种事’ 吗？这种描述的口吻，好像小安德鲁早就经历过一遍类似的场面，并为此崩溃了一样。后来我又仔细看了遍案件的追踪报道，采访案件的记者写到，嫌疑人的母亲在他小时候失踪了，但我清楚的记得你说的是‘自从他母亲去世后’——”

“老安德鲁·亨廷顿在十年前杀了他的妻子并分尸，用她的遗骨把我从那个世界召唤而来。” 假冒的店主狞笑道。“他许下的愿望是‘所犯下的罪行永远不会为世人所知’。我实现了他的愿望，并约定好，十年后带走他的灵魂。他的那个小崽子当时也在场，吓得尿了一地。幸亏有我收拾残局，在他的声带上降下诅咒，让他永远没法将此事诉之于口。”

维吉尔回忆起其他人对小安德鲁的印象。浑浑噩噩，酗酒、沉迷致幻剂。那个年轻人只是想逃避真正发生过的现实。

“三天前那晚，就是契约实现的那一天。所以准确来说，老安德鲁是‘自杀’，难怪他被埋在十字路口。你得到了人类的灵魂，因此力量大增？”

“低级的同类以血肉为食，高级的则以灵魂为食。” “老安德鲁”明显有些得意洋洋。“傲慢、堕怠、嫉妒、贪婪、暴怒，还有无法克制的杀戮之心——越是人类唾弃的秉性，反而能让灵魂变得愈发美味。”

“所以你们总是挑选罪孽深重的人类订下契约。”维吉尔面带嘲弄地提醒他。“可是从那个小巷里留下的魔力痕迹来看，你并不是狩猎者，而是——猎物。你当时在逃。为了活命，拼命地，逃走。那晚有一对在后巷‘交易’的男女，被你撕成了碎片，恐怕只是为了给追踪者增加障碍。对了，你那时也开了枪，大概同样是为了把更多的人类吸引到附近。”

“老安德鲁”的面部肌肉顿时变得扭曲起来，青筋一根根从额头绽出，像活物一般扭曲搏动，仿佛随时会化为咬人的毒蛇。“那个该死的——该死的——它到底是什么？？是什么？！！为什么在人类的世界它还不放过我们？？！”

维吉尔没有理睬它，自顾自地说了下去。“巧合的是，小安德鲁刚好看见了那副场景——一下子勾起了他的童年阴影。他不顾一切地逃回了家。哦，恐怕用漂白剂去除血迹这一招也是跟他父亲学的，可惜做事太毛毛躁躁，不够彻底。被警察逮捕后他就彻底崩溃了，在被讯问的时候，他的脑袋里只能一遍遍回放十年前的事——”

“那是他永远无法说出口，却在之后无数的日日夜夜像恶魔一样纠缠他的句子。‘救救妈咪’。”

伪装的店主无所谓地耸耸肩。“脆弱的人类。”

“不过我很好奇。你已经达到了目的，又好不容易从猎人手中逃掉，为什么还要以亨廷顿先生的身份留在这里？而且还要专门和我讨论出售书店的事？”

“我在人类之中生活了太久了，不知不觉开始遵循‘这一边’的规则，甚至反过来染上了人类的习惯。”说着，那东西咧开一个怪异的笑容，无数密集、尖锐的牙齿显然已经脱离了人类的范畴。“比如老安德鲁的爱好。把最美味的留到最后。”

它盯着维吉尔的目光就像盯着那块蛋糕上的樱桃。维吉尔心中冷笑，很快地眨了一次眼；力量从全身汇聚到手腕，再次睁开时眼窝里已经出现了两道危险的竖瞳。但就在那个刹那，“老安德鲁”打开手中的容器，将一整杯水银一般的冰凉液体完全倾倒在人质的下半身。

仿佛有一只硕大无朋的铁锤重重敲击在小腹，将好不容易聚集起来的力量如同玻璃球一般砸散了。被灼烧和腐蚀的剧痛从所有被浸湿的部位传来。维吉尔猝不及防地痛呼出声，他的衣物看上去完好无损，底下的皮肉却在快速融化脱落，粘稠的血水被困在内部，让他有种被浸入强酸中的错觉。他只能猛烈地摇动四肢和躯体，背后的镣铐仿佛要将手腕割断。

“圣水。教堂里的好东西。” “老安德鲁”露出了满意的笑容，一把抓住人质被浸湿的右脚踝；他的双手都戴着厚厚的防护手套，然而尖利如刀的指爪却突然刺破了手套的尖端，轻而易举地便将碍事的皮革和布料尽数割下。他将鼻尖贴近维吉尔被腐蚀得严重的小腿，深深吸了口气，突然张开大口，狠狠地撕咬下一整块皮肉。

维吉尔因为痛苦而肌肉抽紧，狂怒之中拧转腰身，较完好的那条腿以最大的力量从侧方踢上正在大块朵颐的怪物，力道之大以至于将它的头颅踢飞了出去。但那圆溜溜的头部一边滚动仍一边满意地咀嚼，发出很大的噪声。无头的身体在地上胡乱摸索着，最终把脑袋重新安回喷溅着血液的脖颈上。

“你这个蠢货。有着最美味的力量却不懂得如何使用。” 装得有些歪斜的脑袋狂妄地大笑，不断有肉沫从他的颊边滴漏下来。 “你就像块香喷喷的饵料，在那条巷子里激活了通往那个世界的裂隙，引来了一大群低等又不怕死的的苍蝇。‘它’现在恐怕正被那些东西缠着呢。没有‘它’的碍事，我——”

话还没说完，“老安德鲁”的头颅就在他面前炸开了花。字面意思上的开花。黏稠的脓血和肉的碎屑从裂口中四处喷溅，维吉尔不得不扯断手铐的链子才躲过大多数。而怪物头部以下的东西却化为了极为细小的尘埃，瞬间被掀起的气流吹散了。

维吉尔在第一时间朝着开枪的方向冲了过去。他的一条腿伤得很严重，几乎可以看到小腿骨头；另一条腿和腹部表面被腐蚀得千疮百孔。圣水的影响令他没法像以往那样快速再生。即便如此，他也跑出了肉眼很难捕捉到的速度，在普通人看来大概就像从一个位置“瞬间移动”到了下一个位置那样。

维吉尔本以为那件“红色风衣”会像前几次那样毫无征兆地出现又莫名其妙地消失，所以他尽了最大努力，想在对方溜走前抓住他的狐狸尾巴。他万万没想到，这次“红风衣”竟然完全没有逃的意思，反倒是好笑地看着自己一头“撞”进了他张开的双臂之间。

“……但丁？？？”

维吉尔喊出声来，心里却知道自己认错了。他不是但丁。或者说，但丁也许过上十年、二十年会变成这副样子？五官和面部的轮廓相似程度相当高，但那种沧桑和淡漠的气质却从每一个角度诉说着截然相反的东西。但丁或许有机会偷偷把柔顺的头发输成中分，再换上一件品味不那么糟糕的红色夹克，却依然不能很好地扮演眼前这个人。

“……你把自己当做诱饵？” 男人开口道，语调中透露出一丝微妙的不赞同。他的嗓音乍听上去比自己活泼过头的弟弟低沉很多，但细细分辨又有某些相似之处。“你不可能被那东西抓住，除非。”

维吉尔发现这人说话的方式有些古怪，仿佛竭力用简单的词句拼凑出意思的碎片。就好像他已经很久没有和人对话了一样。

“你到底是谁？或者说，你到底是什么？？”

那人看着被维吉尔抓住皱褶的外套，瞳孔中仿佛突然燃起一小朵喜悦。“我叫托尼。是个，嗯，恶魔猎人。”

“哼。”维吉尔不屑地从口袋里掏出已经被打湿的“托尼·雷德格雷夫”的持枪证。“你连起的假名都和我弟弟一模一样。我知道恶魔能够随意改变自己的外形。你在模仿但丁？？”

男人的眼神有一点受伤。尽管他的表情没有丝毫变化，但维吉尔似乎就是能读懂。

“很高兴看到你安然无恙，我的孩子。”

一个意外的声音打破了这片尴尬的沉默。维吉尔惊讶地发现莫里森神父站在小屋外，手中仍抓着那把双筒猎枪，然而表情非常和蔼，和当初举枪瞪着他的时候完全不同。

神甫看出了他的不解，笑了。“上一次，我是在对你身后的‘亨廷顿先生’说话。”

“别西卜的化身，披着人皮，‘那个世界’。” 维吉尔回忆起老人当时所说的。“我确实意识到你在暗示什么，可惜我的注意力被穹顶上的东西引开了。”

红衣男人低头笑了一下。维吉尔这才意识到他们贴得太近，隔着一层黑色紧身衣和斜跨的枪带仍能感觉到那人高得不正常的体温。他身上散发出的气味像硫磺，金属和火焰。

他想要后退，却发现自己仿佛被箍进了一个纹丝不动的铁环。

“你认识这个人吗，神父？”维吉尔愤怒地试图挣脱，“你知道他也不是人类吗？”

“信仰坚定的人不必害怕魔鬼。它们只是主给我们的考验。” 莫里森神父虔诚地在胸前画了个十字。“不过恶魔确实非常狡猾，自古以来，它们就擅长伪装面目，诱惑那些意志不坚的人。于是有一群特殊的勇士挺身而出，保护那些脆弱的羔羊。我们称他们为义人。Dante正是其中之一。”

维吉尔简直要被他的答非所问气笑了。他还来不及质问更多，老人便微微一笑，转身向教堂的方向走去。而红衣男人仍然堂而皇之地勒着他不松手，像狗熊抱着一只蜂巢。

“……所以你确实叫但丁？”维吉尔改变策略，假装放松肌肉，打算在那人缺少防备地时候给他来上一下。“没想到这居然是个常见名字。”

“谁知道呢。我一直觉得我父亲捉摸不透。”男人模棱两可地回答。

“你究竟是什么？我感觉你很熟悉；你，我，还有那个东西。”维吉尔嫌弃地看着地上残留的沙子，只有半颗颅骨还保存着。“——我们真的是同类吗？”

Dante的嘴唇动了动，可能是想摆出一个笑容。“从某些角度上可以这么说。但你我总算比它们高等那么一丁点儿。比如说脸。”

维吉尔呵了一声。“很好笑。那么你的工作就是追杀这些混入人类世界的恶魔？你的目的是什么，报酬又是什么？？你是被教廷雇佣的吗？”

红衣男人的眼神陷入了一种难以言喻的空茫，似乎有太多的想法将他搅得混乱，连遣词造句也变成一种异常艰难的任务。而维吉尔看准这个时机屈膝向上猛提，然而发力还没完全，就发现自己被勒得更紧了。

“嗯。”男人看上去仍然沉浸于自己的思绪之中。“要说工作的话，我有时感觉自己就像一头骡子，有一颗香甜的果实挂在我前面，我没日没夜地追逐它，却永远也无法够到。你觉得这个比喻怎么样？”

“蠢透了。”维吉尔怒气冲冲地回答，“骡子。”

“好吧。其实我稍微努力一点就可以一口将那颗果子吞下去。但我知道，假设它被吃了，我也就永远失去了走下去的方向。我从哪来？我要做什么？这一切到底有什么意义？？为了避免那种可悲的下场，我还不如享受当下，说服自己追不到它也是我的。永远都是。”

“……你那个脑袋里面装的不是脑浆，是果汁吧？”

Dante笑了，并放开了他。维吉尔讶异地发现，和一开始的说话时的迟钝不同，这家伙正逐渐变得越来越伶牙俐齿起来，表情也越来越有生气。

“是的，杀恶魔就是我的工作。”他突然回答了前一个问题。“嗯，总有那么一些委托人会拖欠报酬。有时候我不得不亲自过去追讨。”

“是吗？”维吉尔怀疑地盯着他。这家伙很危险，他的生存本能这么警示着，然而另一半本能却愚蠢地赖在原地，仿佛一个打开了童话书的三岁孩子。当Dante再次一把将他搂在怀里并在他的嘴上偷了个吻的时候，他也完全没有防备，只是目瞪口呆地任凭舌头在唇瓣上滑过一轮，像条灵活的鱼。

“感谢招待。”

男人挤出一个奇怪的笑容，连着那身红色一起消失了。而维吉尔在原地发呆了好几秒，最终一脚踩碎了地上那颗圆溜溜的颅骨。

（1完）


	2. Piano Black （Prelude）

2\. Piano Black （前奏）

“下城区血案”发生半个月后，红墓市警方和当地最大的报社各自收到了一封匿名信。信上以不容置疑的口吻指出了警方在搜集证据方面的种种疏漏之处，以及把小安德鲁·亨廷顿当做唯一的嫌疑人所引出的矛盾。比如说，凶器是什么？在什么地方？？如果没有一把足够锋利又巨大的武器，是绝对无法把尸体切割成那种状态的。同样，动机方面也缺少合情合理的解释，嫌疑人与受害者素不相识，并没有任何证据表明嫌疑人有抢劫财物的举动。另外，嫌疑人虽然酗酒、嗑药，却从来没有表现出过暴力倾向，并且身体虚弱，根本没有足够的力量和技巧压制体重相当的男性，甚至女性。

且不论这封信引起了警方怎样的头疼，至少它提出的问题都是切实存在的，无法凭借某种猜想或臆断敷衍过去。报社在登出这封信后，显然也深深影响了陪审团对案件的印象。最终，小安德鲁因证据不足而当庭释放，却又因为他本人的精神问题被送进了当地的疗养院。

维吉尔摁下遥控器，关上了电视。他回到书桌边，将那封信的底稿塞进一个标注着大写字母A的文件袋里。

通常来说，维吉尔对与己无关的闲事毫无兴趣，但发生在身边的这起案件确实对他有着非比寻常的影响。安德鲁·亨廷顿只是一个颓废、软弱的年轻人，他从小就失去了母亲，并且一生都被当时的阴影笼罩。维吉尔自己的童年也并不和平。他仍然记得那天的大火，母亲的哭喊，以及自己是多么的恐惧、无力。他一直认为，母亲、自己和但丁三人都能从那场事故中活下来，简直就像做梦一般的奇迹。

安德鲁的案件让他更多地看到了“那个世界”。仿佛撕开漆黑的帷幕一角，窥视真实而永恒的深渊。

那场火灾真的是单纯的事故吗？‘它们’的目的是什么？在那群非人之物的虎视眈眈下，他的家人还安全吗？？

当然，眼下维吉尔还面对着更现实的困扰。他搞丢了一份工作，还是最喜欢的那份。每个月医院的催款单都会按时寄到住处，虽然他和兄弟还有一丁点儿存款，但如果不能马上找到另一个收入来源，母亲就会失去最好的治疗条件。

“别太难过，等我的乐队出名我们就再也不用为钱发愁了。” 但丁吃着隔夜披萨安慰他，“我已经决定了，第一张专辑就叫‘Devil Never Cry’！是不是又酷又有内涵？”

“并没有。”

“切。” 弟弟像一个饱受偏见的艺术家那样，高傲地扭过了头。

为了尽快解决经济问题，维吉尔内心的原则一降再降；他担心这样下去很快那个叫做“自尊心”的小玩意儿就会缩水到趴在地上都找不着了。红墓市近几年的失业率一再攀升，快餐店、便利店、加油站、小型超市，所有地方都在尽可能的裁员而不是招工；因为母亲的缘故，维吉尔又不能真的从事一些危险的工作。最最窘迫的时候，他曾以“托尼”的名义在一家不怎么正规的俱乐部里跳过舞——这个不幸的名字已经成了兄弟俩在法律边缘试探时共同的默契。尽管老板曾复劝说他脱衣服的话会赚得更多，但维吉尔总是带着面具、穿得严严实实。他对自己的肢体能力很有自信，任何高难度的动作都能模仿，最终却被同事评价为“花哨有余而性感不足”。本来这也没什么，但考虑到说这话的人是那个胖子贝尔沃夫，这就很他妈离谱。

如今，为了快速搞到钱，维吉尔不得不再次前往那个叫做“莫吉托”的俱乐部找份临时工作。莫吉托的老板是一个精明性感的红发美人，自称涅瓦。她见到看似面无表情实则咬牙切齿的维吉尔时，露出了一贯迷人的微笑。

“有什么我可以帮你的么，甜心？”

“……还缺人手么。”维吉尔直截了当地说，“老办法，按天计费。”

“很抱歉，最近我们又新招了几个小美人，舞者已经满了。不过，如果你愿意考虑其他位置的话——”涅瓦意味深长地拖长了声调。

“什么位置。”

“还记得哥利亚吗？那个差点被你打了的客人——”

维吉尔皱起了眉。“那头肮脏恶心的猪猡。”

“对，对！就是这个语气！！” 涅瓦露出了惊喜又赞赏的笑容，“太棒了，托尼，我就知道你是最棒的。”

“什么？”

“现在有一个再轻松不过的活计。只要你穿上合适的靴子，戴上面具，然后拿小羊皮鞭把这位自愿被捆起来的客人抽上三十分钟，再不时痛骂他几句，就能拿到这个数。”涅瓦飞快地在手心上写下几个数字，“怎么样？除了靴子没有别的着装要求。你甚至可以踩他。”

维吉尔狐疑地歪了歪头。“仅此而已？”

“仅此而已。当然，下手力道不能太重。我们可不希望重要的客人受伤。”涅瓦勾起嘴唇，“相信我，你非常适合这份工作。光听你的声音我就知道。”

“要干多久？”维吉尔迫不及待地打断她，“他总不能每个晚上都来让我抽一顿吧。”

“唔，当然还有其他类似的客人——他们的需求是一样的。别担心甜心，你要是厌倦了这份工作，随时可以抽身。尽管对我们来说会是很大的损失……” 涅瓦看似遗憾地垂下眉毛。

“……请先给我开张支票。”

于是“托尼”再次抛弃了体面。涅瓦并没有撒谎，这份夜间工作确实怎么不累人，只是必须控制自己的脾气，拿出拍打苍蝇百分之一的力道就够了。并且他骂人的词汇也时常欠缺，有时实在想不起来，只得大段大段引用“麦克白”、“李尔王”、“亨利八世”里的台词。这令“托尼”在业界的评价更上了一层楼，成为炙手可热的“明星”——尽管他自己毫不知情。

灯光昏暗的VIP房内，被捆住的客人随着“鞭刑”发出愉悦的哼哼，令维吉尔身心烦躁，而当他更严厉地训斥甚至辱骂他们的时候，客人甚至快乐到呻吟起来——他们中的不少还尝试舔维吉尔的靴子，就为了被迎面踹上一脚。

我受够了，维吉尔想。虽然确实是份轻松的工作，但总有种在污水池中游泳的恶心感。再干三周——不，两周，他就彻底和涅瓦说再见。

但愿还能找到一份在书店里的工作。哪怕为此被恶魔咬上几口也在所不惜。

从莫吉托离开的时候已经过了午夜。维吉尔一个人在僻静的街道上走着，满脑子都是钱和工作；附近的街区是有名的治安混乱，曾不止一次发生过大规模的黑帮火并事件，甚至被当地人戏称为“war-zone”。当一个人影突然拦在他前面的时候，他想也没想地拔出一把匕首。

影子短促地尖叫了一声。是个有点眼熟的女人。维吉尔与这些从事特殊职业的女郎打过交道，但只是偶尔向她们打听消息而已。对方那种有如见到老朋友的态度令他颇为意外。

“嗨帅哥，还记得我吗？我叫格温——你是个私家侦探，对吧？” 女人画着浓妆，但模样比上次见到的时候憔悴很多。“我有份工作想要委托你。”

“我们只见过一次。”维吉尔收刀之前检查了一下她的背后，没有跟着什么人——或非人的东西。“大约两周前。”

“是啊，你一定很奇怪我为什么会找上你。”格温露出苦笑。“我们这种人的事警察根本不会管。上次见到你之后我从朋友那里打听到，你是老安德鲁雇佣的私家侦探，而且前几天小安德鲁还真的无罪释放了。我也不认识其他干这行的人。”

“那是个误会。我并不——”

“听我说，求求你听我说完。”女人向他贴近了一步，看起来很想抓住他的袖子，但维吉尔不着痕迹地避开了。“我有一个朋友，叫珍妮丝。她失踪三天了。这很不对头，你知道，我在这个城市待了快十年了，对干这行的人了如指掌；没错，每年都有几个失踪的，病死的，嗑药过量的，离开这里的，这都很平常；但你知道今年消失了多少人么？14个，而且这才二月份！！”

维吉尔从她混乱的叙述中理清了一点脉络。“人数确实有点异常。有多少是你认识的？”

“至少五六个。珍妮丝是我最好的伙伴，她是个傻妞儿，没错，她总说我们应该攒够路费去西海岸，那里才是赚大钱的地方。但她是绝对不会不和我打一声招呼就走的。她扔在出租屋的衣服也都没收拾过。我最后一次见到她就是在warzone附近，我看到她跟一个客人往北边走了——可我一点也记不得那个人长什么样子，穿什么衣服。我真的恨死我自己。”

格温激动起来的情绪让维吉尔有些厌烦。在跟随母亲四处漂泊的时候，这个奇怪的家庭并没有收获多少善意，还常被谣传为招来祸事的灾星。因此维吉尔在成长过程中也没有培养出多少同情心；但丁就比他好得多，大概是天性乐观的缘故。 

“很抱歉，这确实没有什么可查的。资料太少了。”他简洁地说道，“如果是谋杀，或者事故死，只要有尸体，多少有办法查到点东西。但成年人的失踪，就算有经验丰富的侦探受理，也根本无处着手。”

“我知道很难。”格温摸用颤抖的手出一根烟塞进嘴里，没有点燃。“珍妮丝和我一直在攒钱，她存了大概一千出头，我存了八百多。全是现金，我们不相信银行。如果你找到她……不管花了多久，只要你找到她，这笔钱就是你的。我只能付这么多。”

维吉尔叹了口气。“我什么都不敢保证。” 虽然这个价格很让他动心，小安德鲁的案子他可是一毛钱都没拿到。

“我说了，对时间和办法都没有要求。请你随意去做。如果还需要打听什么，可以随时来‘可可’汽车旅馆找我。” 格温以一股不容拒绝的气势往他手里塞了一张花哨的名片；背面硕大的唇印还特意做了凹凸效果。

“如果她已经死了——”

“找到她。我只有这一个请求。”女人大概很想在离开前展开一个恳切的笑容；她露出牙齿，黏在嘴唇上的卷烟却止不住地发抖。“你总不至于担心我会赖账吧？大家都听说了你是怎么对付丹尼那伙人的——我还没有那个胆子。” 她没有给维吉尔再次拒绝的机会，扭头跑掉了。维吉尔望着那双细得惊人的鞋跟，不得不在心中重新评估了一下这女人的战斗力。

他原地考虑了一两秒钟，转身走进了北面的小巷。

如果一个人毫无预兆地失踪了很久，那么最大的可能性就是已经死了。而短时间内多人高频率的失踪，并且她们都是从事特殊职业的妇女，那么极有可能……真的被一个心理扭曲的连续杀人犯盯上了。

假设真有这么一个凶手，那么摆在他面前最大的难题是什么？当然是如何处理尸体。如果他采取的是普通的埋葬、抛尸，就像传说中的“绿河杀手”、“BTK”那样，尸体早晚都会被发现，只需要盯着社会新闻版块就得了。可是似乎至今没有发现尸体的报道，说明这人采取的手段一定更为谨慎、专业。凶手在做这些事的时候必须拥有某个隐私性很高的空间。综合考虑，极有可能是某个独居的、身体强壮、很少与他人来往的男性。虽然不能完全排除有共犯的可能，但共犯暴露的概率通常比单独行动大得多。绝大多数连环杀手都是单独行动的。

维吉尔一边走动一边观察周围环境。从最后一次目击珍妮丝的地点往北走，首先会穿过一个占地不大的贫民区。这里的房子多半低矮破旧，隔墙像纸一样薄。一些流浪汉缩在从超市偷来的手推车边上，神情古怪又沉默地瞪着每一个路人；很难想象在这里发生什么能瞒过邻居。通过贫民区之后是一条曾经繁华的商业街，但如今大部分商铺都已经关闭，某几块橱窗玻璃还有被砸过的痕迹。再往北走，左侧是一个公园，白天的时候会有不少小孩子在这里玩耍。右侧是几座独门独户的廉价别墅，从外表和建筑风格来看，极有可能是同一个时期、由同一家建筑公司建造的。其中只有几栋住了人，另外的门外挂出了“出租”和“代售”的牌子。维吉尔抄下电话号码——都是同一个，显然是被同一家房产中介承包了业务。

再往北就是加油站、汽车旅馆和什么都没有的荒地了。于是维吉尔把怀疑的重点集中到那几栋别墅上。次日白天，他一大早就联系了房产中介，表示对那几座“代售”的空房很有兴趣。当中介人赶到的时候，他又自称对空房的结构不太满意，想要连旁边那几座住人的房子也了解一下，最好能够进去参观。中介人看起来相当不情愿，但还是勉为其难地联络了一下户主。

“最西边那栋房子里住的是巴特勒夫妇，他们住在这里将近二十年了，对老房子已经有了感情，是绝对不会考虑出售的。住在西侧第二栋是一对年轻夫妇和他们的两个孩子，我和丈夫通了电话，他们刚搬进来不久，短期内怎么可能再折腾一遍呢？第三栋住的是个单身男人，姓雷诺，买下房子差不多有五年。打他的电话没人接，我刚才敲了敲门，里面一个声音叫我滚。” 中介人不悦地擦着额头上的汗，“再往东面的三栋房子都是空着的。中间那间家具齐全，随时可以入住。”

“最东边那座呢？我觉得那边的采光更好，你瞧院子里的杂草生长得多么茂盛。”维吉尔的视线从每一栋屋子的外围扫过。“我个人相当爱好园艺，尤其是藤蔓植物。”

“这个嘛……”中介人露出神秘兮兮的表情，压低嗓子解释道，“不瞒您说，那栋房子前几天才空出来。上一个户主抱怨说有白蚁，公司打算近期搞个除虫。”

维吉尔耸耸肩。“所以今天我一间都不能进去看看了？”

“不，当然不。我个人绝对推荐中间的这座。您瞧它的屋顶——”

维吉尔花了不少功夫才把罗里吧嗦的房产中介人打发走。他在公园里阅读一本诗集直到日落，对路过搭讪的、讨钱的、找茬的一切人类和动物置若罔闻。当四周完全寂静下来的时候，他合上书本，再次拨动了身体里的某个“开关”。

仿佛有股幽蓝的火焰从胸口慢慢爬上颈部，头顶，在些许灼痛感的刺激下，听觉和嗅觉都比平常更敏锐了数倍。房产公司的人没有说谎。东边的三栋屋子的确是空的。那对老夫妇很早就熄了灯，只有电视的微弱声音一直在持续。四口之家里两个孩子的声音最为清脆，一个男孩一个女孩，都不超过十岁。至于那个独居男人雷诺，他好像一直在和人争吵，难听的咒骂不绝于耳，然而屋内确实只有他一个人。

又是个精神病？维吉尔摇摇头，从几棵枯树的顶上借力，轻轻跃上这个人的屋顶。

月亮已经升起来了。他正在沉思，突然察觉空气中有什么发生了变化——仿佛有什么色彩在油质的薄膜上滑动，又好像一连串肥皂泡由远及近地炸裂。维吉尔猛地站起身，身边已经多了一个人。

“晚上好。”后来的人礼貌地打了个招呼。

冷笑爬上维吉尔的嘴角。尽管他们上一次的分别谈不上愉快，但他还不屑于用那种幼稚的迎面一拳表达自己的不满。

“Dante。我该这么称呼你吗？”

“请随意。”

“你在这里干什么？”

“寻找我的猎物。” 红色风衣的男子回答，“有一条漏网之鱼。”

“……你什么时候失去它的踪迹的？” 维吉尔立即意识到了两件事之间可能存在的关联性，“你知道这附近有好几个人失踪了吗？”

“大概一个多月前。我在附近努力找过，不过它藏得很好。如果它主动出来袭击人，我不可能发现不了。” 年长的“Dante”指了指自己的眼睛，维吉尔注意到他的瞳孔变成了一道狭长的竖线。“今晚我注意到魔力的波动才过来，结果发现是你。”

维吉尔思索片刻。“所有那种东西，都有伪装成人类的能力吗？”

男人摇了摇头。“只有部分高等恶魔掌握了‘拟态’的技巧。但这并不意味着不能变形的恶魔就一定低等。有些恶魔非常看重纯粹的力量，一丝一毫都不愿意浪费。”说到这里他突然很快地咧了一下嘴角，虽然维吉尔完全不明白笑点在哪。

逃脱的恶魔，失踪的人类……是巧合吗？

如果把这些超自然的因素考虑进去，是不是处理尸体就比他原先设想得要容易得多？

维吉尔的脑子快速转动着，几乎就要抓住什么，却被不知不觉挤到身边的人打断了思路。男人盯着他侧脸的样子就像在观察一枚稀有的蝴蝶标本。“你在——寻找那些失踪的人？有趣。”

“哪里有趣？”

“我从没想过……你会对人类那么感兴趣。甚至投入感情。”

“愚蠢且毫无意义的发散。我只是为了报酬工作，和你一样。” 维吉尔不着痕迹地和那人拉开了距离。他在转身的时候注意到，月光在两个人的背后都投下了巨大而怪异的黑影；比起对方那个一眼看上去就凶残十足，有巨大的螺旋状的角和蝠翼的影子，他觉得自己的投影低垂着“翅膀”的样子简直像一只发育不良的蛾子。这让他暗暗咬紧了臼齿。

“已经要走了吗？”男人有些遗憾地问。

“这里查不到什么。” 维吉尔跳下屋顶。他绝不会承认待在那家伙身边就会有种奇妙的危机感，就像那天置身于小巷中时那样，一种本能和另一种本能相互矛盾，尖叫着要从内部撕裂他。

他穿过了五个街区才忍不住回头。红衣男人仍站在房顶原先的那个位置，纹丝未动。月亮转到了他的身侧，朦胧的光线给他的脸罩上了一层奇异冷清的轻纱。维吉尔看不清他的表情，但他很清楚，那人从未转开目光。

TBC


	3. Piano Black （Interlude）

一个美好的周日早晨。但丁把腿跷在书桌上，正在愉快地阅读粉丝来信。自从乐队有了固定演出之后他就开始收到类似的信了。所有的信件他都很珍惜，喜欢时不时把它们拿出来回味一下。尽管在维吉尔看来大部分书信都文法不通，内容肉麻，但这并不能阻止他愚蠢的弟弟沉溺于这种虚假的爱意之中。

“F*ck,这什么鬼？”

但丁突然喊了起来，手里拿着一只看起来十分普通的淡黄色信封。从里面掉出来一页薄薄的纸，写着几行字，没有署名；除此之外还有两片椭圆形的玫红色指甲，凹面沾着干涸的血迹和组织，仿佛是从手指上整片撕扯下来的；以及一个小小的，散发着香味的木制十字架。

“这是哪个神经病变态的杰作。”但丁抱怨道，小心翼翼地把指甲捏起来，放到一张餐巾纸上。“这不是真的吧。肯定是那种贴在真指甲上面的美甲，你说对吧？”

维吉尔凑过去看了一眼，没有回答。他对指甲毫无研究，不过那个十字架吊坠让他有点模糊的印象。

“不过反过来一想，都有这种疯子粉丝了，意味着乐队已经火到了一定程度呢。”但丁恢复了沾沾自喜。“老哥，我觉得我成为摇滚巨星指日可待。”

“照你这么说，每个精神病院的主治医生都应该尽快出道。”

维吉尔冷淡地回答，伸手把十字架吊坠拿了过来，凑到鼻子底下嗅嗅。这种气味他肯定在什么地方闻到过。“以前还收到过类似的信吗？”

“以前？”但丁愣了一下，随即窃笑起来，“等等老哥你不会真的打算追查下去吧？以前怎么没发现你这么关心我？？还是侦探游戏玩上瘾了？”

维吉尔冷哼一声，无动于衷地把木制十字架塞进口袋，顺便把用餐巾纸包好的指甲也收了起来。随后他把视线重新投向信纸本身。这名狂热的崇拜者在信上写到：“向主人献上卑微的爱意。我是您恭顺的仆从。” 下面则画着一个不太标准的逆五芒星。

“难道是撒旦崇拜者？”维吉尔喃喃道，“因为你的演出曲目里都是什么‘恶魔’，‘杀戮’，‘罪行’，所以这家伙误以为你和他们是一路人。”

“嗨，别把歌词形容得那么傻乎乎好吗？我的曲子可是很有深度的，只有蠢人才会流于表面——”但丁不满地敲着大腿，假装在击打架子鼓。

维吉尔没有和兄弟继续斗嘴。他研究了一会儿那封信，把它扔回给但丁。“如果再收到笔迹相同的信，不要丢掉。从经验来说，疯子的‘礼物’往往是升级的。下次可能就是一枚脚趾，一颗牙甚至一只手了。”

“去去，别诅咒我。”

维吉尔起身披上外套，确认了一下口袋里的东西，便向门的地方走去。在他即将出门前但丁叫住了他，脸上的表情忽然显得相当郑重。  
“下周三晚八点，在Redgrave有场重要的演出，据说有个重量级的音乐制作人会到场。如果乐队被他看中，或许我们就真的可以录制专辑了。你会来吗？”

做兄长的侧过半张脸，不太情愿地点了点头。“尽我所能。”

*

维吉尔将那枚十字架吊坠夹在指间转动。他走向一个公用电话亭，拨通了格温给他的名片上的电话。

“……是我。上上次见面的时候，嗯，不是上次……对。是小安德鲁那件事发生之后……主动过来打招呼的那个女孩，矮个子，棕发，戴着一个木制十字架……她也失踪了？多久？”

从格温那里他得到了一个地址。雪柔，那个虔诚的女孩，就住在他前一天从“war-zone”向北穿过的贫民区里。

维吉尔没费多少功夫就找到了格温描述的地方。这条后巷狭窄而拥挤，一边是某个工厂的仓库围墙，另一边则是一排低矮的两层小楼。楼房上层延伸出乱七八糟的绳子和电线，晾晒着各种东西。斑驳的影子晃悠悠地投在石子铺成的地面上，给本来就足够混乱污秽的巷子镀上一层忧伤的色彩。

维吉尔踩着吱呀作响的防火梯走上二楼。他装模作样地在相应的门牌号下方敲了敲，没有漏过不止一双从相邻的窗户缝里往外窥视的眼睛。随后，他摸出一把钥匙插进看锁孔——当然是自己家的钥匙，实际上却是利用蛮力强行把锁盒从门框上拽下来。

他很顺利地进入屋内，里面果然空无一人。整个房间都灰蒙蒙的，但物件的摆放相当整齐；家具只有一架单人床，一张桌子和两把椅子，外加一个大号行李箱。橱柜是嵌在墙里的，挂着几条单薄的裙子。桌子大概既被当做餐桌、又当成梳妆台使用，左侧放着一面小镜子，十来个散发着香味的瓶瓶罐罐；右侧摆放着一本《马太福音》、一本《路加福音》，以及一只剪开的矿泉水瓶，里面插着一枝早已枯萎的玫瑰。维吉尔忍不住伸手触碰了一下，大量暗红色的花瓣立刻掉落下来，像一块块干涸的血迹。

他拿起一只半透明的玻璃瓶，喷出少量气雾，那味道一下子就勾起了他的记忆——薄荷、莳萝、乳香和没药，和十字架吊坠上残余的气味完全一致。另外，还有个明显是装指甲油的瓶子，里面的颜色也和寄给但丁的那些指甲吻合。

维吉尔越发确定屋子的主人遭遇了不测，可惜剩下的东西并不能提供关于主人去向的线索。直到他在无聊中翻动起那两本福音书，手指碰到了边上的什么东西；一支短短的铅笔咕噜噜地滚落到地上。之后，他在福音书里找到好几张素描。画的是同一个人。

绘画是维吉尔了解最少的艺术之一。即便如此，他也能感觉出这些肖像画的笔触十分细腻传神，画中人的脸也是他再熟悉不过的。

Dante。

然而素描毕竟不是摄影。绘者显然掺杂了相当多的个人情感，她笔下的人物五官堪称精确，然而面部轮廓却比维吉尔认识的那个人更为柔和，更加——年轻。

维吉尔猛地想明白了什么。他用力攥紧口袋里的十字架，直到手心感到疼痛。他甚至不知道这股愤怒从何而来。

这是一次错误的炫耀。对象错位的示威。

*

不管整座城市的经济多么萧条，治安多么混乱，“莫吉托”却始终生意兴隆，秩序井然。无论道上多么凶残野蛮的混混，进了俱乐部都得规规矩矩的，没人敢来这里撒野。传闻这是因为老板涅瓦手段高明，掌握了许多大人物见不得光的秘密，有着雄厚的靠山。她只要动动手指，就能让那些不长眼的蠢货淹死在路边的水沟里。

可是这天维吉尔到达店里的时候，却发现气氛十分古怪。大厅里依然可以听到各种熟悉的声音：台球的碰撞声，洗牌的唰唰声，飞镖命中靶子的咄咄声。然而不可思议的是，几乎听不到与之相衬的人声嘈杂。似乎每个人都沉闷地喝酒、玩牌、射飞镖，没有一句喝彩或咒骂。

维吉尔缓步从空气凝重的厅堂中穿过，听到了不止一个代表恐惧的沉重心跳。红发的美人老板瞳孔放大，笑意勉强。当她像往常一样习惯性地拍了拍维吉尔的前臂时，他发觉她的手和冰一样冷。

“有位客人，”她不自然地笑着，“在……等你。甜心。”

她在害怕着什么。维吉尔不想戳穿她，一面戴上面具一面大踏步地走向位于地下的贵宾包间。

恐惧本身并不是耻辱——但当它呱呱坠地的瞬间就应该将它扼杀当场，这就是维吉尔的信条。

今晚的客人确实让他感到意外。并不是他想象中的在电视或报纸上看到过的政商名人的面孔，也不是满脸横肉的黑道教父；当维吉尔看到那个不久前才见过的银发脑袋时，心里不知为何猛地一沉。

Dante把鲜红的披风随意地搭在一侧的钢管上。他并没有像其他客人那样穿着束缚的皮具，反而把紧身衣的搭扣一直解开到胸部。即便他什么都没做，仅仅用探究的视线上下打量着今夜的“主人”，都让被注视的人感到一股被掠食者暗中窥视的错觉。恼火盖过了秘密被发现的羞耻，维吉尔决定采取主动。

他拉紧手中的鞭梢。“你是来寻求赎罪的吗？”  
“是的。”

Dante脱下上衣，背过身躯，双手主动攥住头顶横着的钢管。宽阔的背肌像一副地图一样对他打开。那些隆起的高地和低洼的沟壑恍若上帝造出的山川一般完美无瑕。

“请给予我惩罚。”

维吉尔用尽全力抽打下去。这个力道估计能把普通客人的脊椎骨打折，但在Dante身上，每道皮开肉绽的鲜红痕迹都像魔术一样瞬间消失。就像拿着一支油彩笔在水面上作画。

“你是真心悔过的吗？”  
“是的。”

“你的罪是什么？”  
“我杀了一个恶魔。”

背斜肌随着格外用力的一击猛然抽紧又很快放松。维吉尔有些意外地皱起了眉。“那不是你的工作吗？难道你不该为了连带伤害而内疚吗？”

“我不明白。”  
“雪柔，胸前挂着十字架的女孩，有印象吗？”维吉尔冷淡地质问道。

男人突然放开了头顶抓住钢管的双手。他转过身来，皮鞭在空气中发出哨子般的尖啸，毫不客气地抽上起伏的胸口。他露出了恍惚的表情，随后和行刑者异口同声地说出了那句话。

“……His Power shall be absolute。”

“那女孩怎么了？”

“失踪了。活下来的几率很低。”维吉尔扔掉了鞭子，将十字架吊坠悬挂在指间。“你追踪的那个恶魔充满了怨恨。它在狩猎时无意中发现了和你有过接触的人类，所以它迫不及待地展开了报复。这是它的赃物，也是它的战利品。可惜它搞错了一件事——搞混了挑衅的目标。”

Dante低垂下头颅，发出沉闷的声音。“确实是我的过错。”

“我有个简单的推测。恶魔从你手中溜走，它既需要恢复力量，又不敢出来捕猎，那么它很可能与某个人缔结了某种契约。”维吉尔把十字架重新放回口袋。“我之前误以为恶魔必须要伪装成人类的外貌才能外出活动，不过现在想来，它们完全可以和人类成为共犯。由人类为它寻找目标，由人类将猎物诱骗到隐蔽的、魔力不会被察觉的场所。”

Dante又点了点头。“你说的很对。” 然而当维吉尔取下面具，转身想要离开房间时，却发现门的把手无法被扭动。实际上，整个屋子给人的感觉都变了。一种不属于正常世界的温度在四壁烧灼，整座房间好像变成了一只巨碗，被架在火上烤。无形的火舌嘶嘶作响，像在嘲笑弱小者的无力。他再次感到呼吸困难、手脚沉重，脑海中警铃大作。

这和那天他在小巷中经历的一样。一个绝对强大的魔力源头将周围的空间都扭曲了；他被拉入了两个世界之间的罅隙之中。

“Dante!!!” 他发出一声怒吼，几乎不像是他自己的声音。相比之下，那个男人看起来却还是那么轻松自在，

“对我的‘惩罚’还没有结束，主人。” Dante看起来相当诚恳地说道，“我预约了整个夜晚。”

维吉尔恨不得从体内分出一小片灵魂来，对某个不知廉耻的家伙破口大骂。他本人却碍于母亲的教育而一句脏话也说不出来。最终他咬牙切齿地重新拾起皮鞭，对这位客人一顿狂风骤雨般的殴打，却连半个伤痕也没留下。

“你根本就是在享受。”他恨恨地说道，“这可不是忏悔的态度。”

“你可以用任何喜欢的方式处置我。” Dante赤着上身，轻轻叹息。“刀子，火焰，电击。疼痛我还是能感觉到的。”

“所以你是在享受疼痛本身？？”

“并不。大概只是——转移注意力。假设有人用锯子把你的脚一点点锯掉，那么你就会暂时忘记偏头痛。” Dante回答，“拜托了，我真的需要这个。”

维吉尔持鞭的手顿了顿。他开始渐渐相信这人是真的有病，而不是故意把自己当成一种消遣。好奇心像野生的蔓草一样在心中疯长，但他也隐约感觉到，这些植物可能会绞死自己。

“好吧。刚才你提到，你的罪行是杀了一个恶魔。你肯定杀过成千上百个恶魔。所以这一个究竟有什么特殊？”

Dante在鞭打的中途深深吐出一口气。“他是一个纯粹的杀戮机器，一具毫无人性的躯壳。所有人都赞同我做了正确的事，做出了伟大的牺牲。”

“哦？”维吉尔挥鞭的手停下了——手臂肌肉开始隐隐作痛。“你在自相矛盾。”

“说的没错。我在恰好正确的时机做了恰好正确的事。我是个勇敢、正义、无私的混蛋。那个恶魔呢？我指责他毫无人性，如同指责一个快要饿死的乞丐满脑子只有食物，如同批评一个穷人没有保护好祖上留下的奢侈品。他就像一条遭遇风暴的大船，为了逃脱漩涡，不顾一切地把船上装载的货物都扔了下去——理性，尊严，美德，感情，凡此种种。最后它终于驶入风平浪静的海域，人们质问它：你怎么能是一具空壳呢？一条什么都没有的船还能称之为船吗？于是他们在狂欢中烧毁它，将残骸沉没在船舶的坟场。”

“啪”的一声，脆弱的皮鞭终于断裂了。

“……你好像爱上了那条船。”

Dante猛然转身，瞬移一般逼近了行刑者。他的双眼中燃烧着真正的火焰。“我鄙视它愚蠢地冲向风暴眼的狂妄，我嘲笑它在风浪摧残下反复无用的挣扎，我憎恨他明明丢掉了一切却还带着一个空壳靠岸，一个永远，永远不肯放过我的幽灵——”

“是的，我爱他。”

在维吉尔的印象中，Dante是个轻佻而冷漠的人，他身上有着太多谜团；他从未想过Dante会在他自己面前暴露如此激烈、如此富有侵略性的感情。直觉告诉他现在应该闭嘴，转身逃跑。

但维吉尔从不逃。

“他是你的兄弟吧。”

Dante像被猛击了后脑勺一般停下了。瑰丽的红色鳞片不断爬上他的脸和脖颈。维吉尔也同步感觉到皮肉刺痒，好像有些新生的器官正在抵抗来自对面的魔力侵袭。“你是个恶魔。你杀了一个恶魔。你长得像我的兄弟。这世上不存在那么多的巧合。”

“……你很聪明。”被炽热包裹的魔人张臂把来不及躲开的维吉尔纳入怀中，低沉话语在他的胸膛中隆隆震动。“富有好奇心。会照顾家人，母亲和兄弟。你甚至会关心毫不相干的人类……你本来可以如此。在一个……世界里你就是这样的。是它们毁了你。是我把你变成了怪物。”

维吉尔没有像上次那样犯蠢。尽管他觉得肋骨都要被勒断了，却硬生生忍住了无用的拳打脚踢。魔力在躯体内的某一点汇聚，汇聚，直到濒临极限，方才爆发成一束细长尖锐的冲击，将自己和抱着他的人同时穿透。血的气味浸湿了衣服。一道苍蓝的光束从湿润的伤口中跳出，充满敌意地指向庞大的红色恶魔——像一柄真正的剑。但它只存在了一瞬间便消散了。那是最纯粹的魔力，从灵魂中诞生，因力量而湮灭。

Dante的讶异只持续了数秒。随后他脸上的鳞片逐渐消退，也再次变得面无表情。但维吉尔仍能辨认出对方深不见底的瞳孔中那一点点的喜悦，仿佛烧光的稻草堆上跳动的余烬。

“我不喜欢被人利用。”他警告道，“我也不是你要找的人。”

Dante的脸好像被猛抽了一下似的。整个晚上，维吉尔意识到，唯有这句话才是真正的鞭子。

TBC


	4. Piano Black （Coda）

当晚的游戏提前结束了，但粘上的麻烦并没有那么容易摆脱。

“我需要解决之前的遗留问题。就像你说的——连带责任。” 次日傍晚，当维吉尔从公园里把跟踪他的人揪出来时，Dante为自己开脱道。

他们谁也没再提起在“莫吉托”的地下说过的话。那条幽灵船。

“你应该自己去找。”

“可是你已经有了个大致方向，不是么？与其自己胡乱摸索，不如跟着一个聪明人。”男人耸耸肩。

维吉尔哼了一声。他合上手中的书本，观察了一下夕阳和影子的角度。“接下来我要做的事可能不那么，合法。”

“我看起来很像模范市民吗。”Dante假装震惊地扬起眉毛，将一对颜色漂亮的双枪插进枪套。

维吉尔没再拒绝。事实上，当他趁着夜色撬开那个单身男人雷诺所居住的别墅车库时，确实存了一旦被发现就让Dante快速逃跑吸引注意力，这样自己就可以继续搜索的念头。有个感官超群、行动敏捷并且听话的搭档能提高很多效率——就算只是表面听话而已。

“……找到什么了吗？”

“剧本、道具、化妆品。”维吉尔摇摇头，“这人是个演员，为了搞到下一个试镜已经疯魔了。”

“这些壁板太薄了，藏不了尸体。”Dante摸索着墙上的裂纹，“我在地窖也没找到血迹、凶器之类的。”

“那太明显了。”维吉尔说，“我认为无论是谁做了这起连续失踪案，之所以能够手脚那么干净，就是因为他利用了恶魔处理‘善后工作’。我们应该找的是撒旦崇拜的痕迹，比如讲述魔法仪式的书籍，地板上奇怪的符号，诡异的祭坛，之类的。还有，记住这个味道。” 他再次取出雪柔的十字架吊坠，在Dante眼前晃了一下。

“既然如此——”Dante对着十字架深深吸了口气。“怀疑的目标就不应该仅限于男人。如果恶魔和人类像寄居蟹那样共生的话，那么不管是老人、妇女还是小孩都能做到匪夷所思的事。”

维吉尔赞同了这个猜测。为了不遗漏线索，他们干脆把那对老夫妇以及四口之家的车库和地下室都搜了个遍，仍然没有找到任何可疑的东西。维吉尔甚至再次开启了魔化状态——或许是前一晚所受的刺激，他感觉到自己能够调动的力量更充沛了，能看到和感觉到的非物质的存在也更广阔了。但他仍然看不透Dante。那男人即便在魔人眼中也依然像个无底洞。

一晚的搜寻徒劳无功。将近凌晨的时候，他们把每家每户的门锁尽可能地恢复原状，打算离开这个区。维吉尔看起来有些暴躁，Dante却只觉得有趣。

“东面那几栋房子不用查了？”

“那些是空房。或许偶尔会有人闯进去，做点交易之类的；但没有一个连环杀手会长期利用这种待售的房子，太多不确定因素了。”维吉尔说道，“房产商还拼命想把中间那座推销给我呢。”

他忽然停下脚步，一把攥住路边的蔷薇树篱；血从指缝间漏下来，但很快停止了。“该死，我是个蠢货。”

“你猜到究竟谁才是那个为恶魔提供饵料的人类了？” Dante扬起眉毛。维吉尔几乎从他的语调中听出一丝奇特的自豪。

“是的，明天我会一劳永逸地解决这个问题。”

“为什么是明天？”

“工作时间。”维吉尔露出了意味深长的冷笑，“我小时候跟着母亲搬过很多次家，住过很多糟糕的房子。所以我比谁都清楚——没有一个正常的房产中介会主动告诉你建筑里有白蚁。没有。”

*

加里·葛罗供职于斯凯勒房地产有限公司差不多十年了。他在各方面都是个十分普通的人，除了一点无人知晓的个人信仰。前些日子，因为一次奇遇，他忽然感觉世界为之一变，仿佛多年来的虔诚奉献终于有了回报。他坚信他走上了一条与众不同却注定非凡的道路。他会继续走下去，直至步上巅峰。

不过在此之前他还得保持低调。尽管加里早就想抛弃一切，专注于真正的“事业”，但身体里的那个声音告诉他不要。他们都必须耐心，等待合适的时机。

这就是为什么他会在一个阴雨连绵的周二下午赶到这个又穷又混乱的区，来见一名潜在客户。眼前的年轻人自称“托尼·雷德格雷夫”，这是他们的第二次会面。站在商人的角度上，加里一点都不喜欢这个人，看起来又挑剔又没什么油水。但那家伙似乎真的对闲置的别墅很感兴趣，想要立即敲定买卖的手续。

“请进，先生。我打赌您会对这个房型满意。”

加里擦了擦被雨水打湿的头发，用钥匙打开房门。但那位爱找麻烦的客户却在门外停住了。“抱歉？我想看的不是这一栋。是东侧第一栋。”

加里的瞳孔放大了。“可是我们明明在电话里说好——”

“我很确定我说的就是最东边那栋房子。”

“可是，可是您忘记了吗？白蚁的问题……”

“我会自己解决。请务必带我去看那座空屋内部。”

年轻人的态度十分坚决。加里垂下头，晦暗的神色从眼中闪过；奇怪的是，身体里的那个声音并没有给他指示。但他觉得差不多可以自己决定了。“……好吧。如果您非要这么说的话。”

他们重新走向别墅区的最东面，中介人打开了正门上的挂锁。这座屋子已经不那么新了，刚进入客厅，一股霉味便扑面而来；厨房和厕所的顶部有裂痕，墙纸也已经受潮；但客户似乎对这些全不在意，草草看了两眼就直奔地下室，说要检查热水供应设备。

是时候了，加里想。

他握紧了口袋里的裁纸刀。“托尼”正踩着通向地下室的阶梯步步向下，背影看起来毫无防备。他悄无声息地拉近了距离，忽然以生平最快的速度在那人的脖子上猛划了一刀。应该切断了动脉，加里对此很有自信。

当那位客人一脸无动于衷地扭过头——伤口还在喷血——似笑非笑地盯着他时，他才缓缓感觉到毛骨悚然。信心，力量，意志，都像沙子一样从指缝中滑了出去。

“托尼”一拳捶到了他的眼睛上。那一瞬间加里觉得自己仿佛被一辆厢式货车给撞了，眼冒金星，颅骨里面嗡嗡作响。他当场失去了知觉。

醒来的时候，加里发现自己躺在地下室的水泥地面上，身下是自己举行“仪式”时所画的魔法阵。墙角点着几根蜡烛，一个个子很高的红衣男人正把玩着一枚山羊头骨。“托尼”也没有离开。他拿走了加里的裁纸刀，反过来用它划开了他的衣服，然后整个拳头伸进了他的腹部，似乎在翻搅寻找着什么。奇怪的是，他并不感到疼痛；只是觉得全身麻木，仿佛浸泡在冰水中。

“快显现吧，我主！！！” 加里高声喊道。“新的祭品已经献上————啊————————”

随着一声野兽般的嚎叫，一大团浓稠、恶臭的黑影从房产中介人的腹中腾空而起，似乎想要钻进墙壁上的缝隙中。但魔法阵上空仿佛存在着一层透明的半圆形罩子，阻止了它的肆意移动。当躺在地上的人类停止挣扎的时候，红衣男人拿着一根蜡烛走近了他，并照亮了被困在魔法阵中的原型。那是一团蠕动的、腐烂的肉，外面包着粘液一般的皮膜，像某种无毛的动物被完全抽掉骨头、缺乏支撑的软组织堆叠在一起。

“完了。你们亵渎了伟大的撒旦。没有人能活着离开这里……” 中介人睁大眼睛，口中不停地念念有词。“我是它最忠诚的仆人，神明或许会离弃我，但撒旦绝不会抛弃它的信徒……它既是恶，恶既是它……”

“你管这玩意叫撒旦？”维吉尔嗤笑一声。

“它只是最低等的恶魔。堕怠。虚弱得要靠人类来饲喂。” Dante补充道，甚至没有拿出任何武器。他就这么直接用靴子踩了上去，蠕动的肉块在他的靴底发出惨烈的尖叫，听上去宛如婴儿的啼哭。不断的挤压令那团东西皮膜开裂，流出粘稠的液体、散发出肉腥味的残渣。然而Dante没有半点犹豫，仍然缓慢而坚定地不断增加力道。尽管从他脸上看不出表情，但奇异的是，维吉尔仿佛能从他闪烁的目光中感觉到，他几乎是在享受这一切。

终于，随着Dante加大力量的一碾，地板上只剩下一堆干燥的砂砾。一些粉末在半空中扬起，很快都消失了。

躺在地上的人类看起来完全痴呆了。他双眼圆睁，口水不断从嘴角低落，却发不出任何声音。维吉尔撇了一眼他肚子上的纹身。

“这个人大概从青年时期就成了撒旦教的信仰者。然后，无意中邂逅了这个被你追杀得苟延残喘的恶魔。在这些想入非非的邪教徒眼里却被当成了真正邪恶的化身，‘撒旦’的具现化。难怪他会供奉它，不惜为它诱捕人类，补充缺失的魔力。” 维吉尔摇摇头，“而什么样的人最容易成为猎物？当然是夜里还在街上闲逛的，只要花些钱就能带走的——”

他取出那个十字架，在房产中介人的面前晃了晃。“记得这个吗？”

“……基督，基督是我们的敌人。我们是被诅咒、被驱逐的一群，必须向主人付出牺牲，方能得到庇护……”男人喃喃自语，完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

“他把恶魔饲养在自己的身体里。当他见到那个女孩画的素描时，体内的恶魔骚动起来，因为见到了追杀自己的仇人。但这个人却从未见过你本人，结果就是他把我弟弟和你搞混了。”维吉尔继续推测道。“真是一出无聊的闹剧。”

他站起身，用里层的衣服擦干手上的血迹。“你能找到受害者的残骸吗？衣服、首饰之类的也行。报警是需要证据的。”

Dante揉了揉鼻子，指向地下室侧面的天窗。“外面，有那个味道。十字架上的。”

“院子？”维吉尔猛然醒悟过来，“该死，我就觉得那里的杂草茂盛得不正常。”

他们扔下嫌疑犯，冲进别墅后方的庭院。幸运的是，这里刚好留下了几只园丁铲。维吉尔从翻动过的土面底下发现了女性的衣服、首饰、更多的指甲。而在一丛玫瑰树的根部，Dante找到了一个与植物几乎融为一体的女性身躯。奇怪的根系生长到了她的体内，她的躯干、四肢都隐隐泛着植物的青绿色；唯有面部清晰可辩，几乎可以看见她那没有血色的嘴唇微弱地一张一合。

“……雪柔。” Dante喊了一声，语调很温柔。

“她还活着。堕怠没有吞噬掉她，大概是厌恶她身上的气味——乳香和没药，传说中圣膏油的成分。” 维吉尔皱起眉头。“但变成这个样子，我们要怎么把她弄出来？硬拉断那些植物的话，估计会大出血。”

Dante看了他一眼。下一秒，他的手中像变戏法似的出现了一柄样式古怪的长刀。一道雪亮的光芒从刀鞘中跃出，奇妙的是就在同时、乌黑的天幕也划过一道闪电。维吉尔不自觉地屏住呼吸，等他回过神来，Dante已将长刀缓缓推进刀鞘，而那个女孩也被完美地被从玫瑰树下“分割”出来；她的身体表面仍然可以看见青绿的脉管，却并没有血迹。

Dante脱下外衣，将女孩包裹起来，抱进屋内。维吉尔找了些绳索将那个撒旦崇拜者捆牢，然后出门打了报警电话。他们没有留在原地，而是转移到了另一座空屋的二楼，从远处暗中等待着警车和医护人员的到达。

到了下半夜，这桩令人不快的失踪案总算告一段落。嫌疑犯和受害者都被及时送去了医院；一名巡警留在现场看守，大规模的现场调查估计要等次日白天才会正式开始。

“……你不回家吗？”大部分人群散去之后，Dante有些随意地问道。

维吉尔死死盯着他怀中抱着的长刀。刀鞘上系着明黄的绸带装饰，虽然已经有些陈旧了。他没看清Dante到底是从哪里变出这件武器的，然而非人的视力却让他在Dante收刀的时候抓住了一个小细节。

“在我们很小的时候，我记得，我的父亲有许多奇怪的收藏品。一些可以追溯到乌尔王朝、凯尔特时期以及中世纪留下来的武器。他曾说过，要将藏品中的一把细长的刀留给我，一柄双手剑留给但丁。”维吉尔自顾自地说了起来，注意到Dante的表情变了。“刀的样子可能只是巧合。但在父亲说出要把阎魔刀留给我的那一晚，我兴奋地一整夜睡不着觉。那晚我偷偷溜下床，用油性笔在刀鞘上的绸带内侧写下了一个V字。”

Dante没有反驳，反而默默地抬起刀鞘，将绸带在掌心摊开。确实是一个不容易发现的角落，字迹也早已褪色到几乎消失，但以恶魔的眼力仍能辨认出那个歪歪扭扭的字母“V”。

“——这是父亲留给我的刀。”维吉尔的语调变得不再客气。他大踏步地走上去，Dante却在他的手碰到刀鞘之前巧妙地让那东西消失了。“你要否认吗？！！”

“嗯，没准是。” Dante用一种毫无起伏的欠揍腔调回答。“但它现在在我手里。如果你想要，就得自己来拿。”

维吉尔危险地压低眼帘。他好像搞懂了什么，又觉得无需弄懂。藏在皮下的坚硬鳞片替代了温暖、柔软的皮肤。苍蓝的火焰一瞬间点燃了他。

他像一枚燃烧的陨石一般向对手砸了过去。

强大吗？Dante无疑很强大。但倘若仅仅因为实力差距就被绑在原地束手束脚，那么他的人生，他的存在，岂不是止步于此？

“我得给你上一课。”Dante的声音从上方传来。维吉尔愠怒地抬起头，发现他倒挂在房顶上——甚至没有魔化。黑色的翼手仅仅出现在影子里。“你应该先思考、再行动。鲁莽不会给你再来一次的机会。”

维吉尔保持着满嘴尖牙利齿的形态大笑起来。流淌着魔力的鳞片反射出蜜色的光芒，在火焰的炙烤中显得愈发坚不可摧。他以前从未有过这种力量完全解放的时刻，仿佛绑住手脚的绳子被完全熔断——仿佛有生之年第一次放开手脚在雨中狂奔。当他再次冲上去的时候，耳边恍惚听到了Dante的叹息。

*

维吉尔醒来的时候发现自己错过了整个白天。

今天是……周三。

他隐约想起了什么，勉强用手臂支起上半身，检查身体的情况：绝大多数表面的创伤已经消失，然而愈合速度太快也会造成麻烦，比如腹部的撕裂快速黏合，却把一些错位的内脏漏在了外面。他不得不把伤口重新撕开，把肠子重新塞回去。完成之后维吉尔疲惫地吐出一口气，再次重重地仰躺在地上。

他的耻辱感并不来自于身上零零碎碎的疼痛，而来自于即便凄惨至此，也依然是Dante手下留情的结果。

更不光彩的是，在他看似肆无忌惮地用魔化的身体攻向Dante的时候，潜意识就已经有种感觉，Dante并不会真的杀了自己；而他也确实利用了这一点。对于一个挑战者而言，这无疑是可耻的。但维吉尔并不后悔自己的所作所为——他需要那把刀，他感觉到它在呼唤他，他需要更多的——

力量。

没错，生存的必须品。即便这个家庭已经小心谨慎到了极点，但威胁从未离开，非人的邪恶从未离他们远去。即便愚蠢的人类也会和那些东西联手，共同追逐它们所喜好的价值。Dante让维吉尔清楚地看到了自身的弱小；没错，出于某种原因他本人并不会对维吉尔下手，但倘若有个和Dante差不多——或更强大的恶魔呢？？如果它威胁到了他的家人，他还会像面对Dante的时候一样无力吗？

维吉尔停不下对自己的质问。

现在已经感觉不到Dante的气息了。下一次，下一次他必须想个办法握住那把刀，让它承认自己。

天色完全暗下来的时候，维吉尔总算回到了城里，一拐一瘸地在街上游荡。他像游魂一样穿过贫民区，绕过时空广场和兽首大道。又徒步走了十几分钟后，才总算看见街对面“Redgrave”俱乐部的灯牌。各种彩灯马力全开地闪烁着，震耳欲聋的演奏和鼓声不断从室内传来，震得地面的积水上都出现了浅浅的涟漪。

维吉尔低头审视了一下自己。他的外衣全都毁了，浑身是血，骨折和内脏出血还没有完全恢复。如果以现在这个样子走进俱乐部的话，可能连玩得最嗨的摇滚青年都会吓得惊声尖叫。人们会报警。会毁了但丁的演出。

维吉尔站在空荡荡的街道上，仔细聆听着Redgrave内部的喧闹。在沸腾般的人声中，他总算辨认出了最熟悉的声音。

“My name is Dan——te——”

“And I will rock you tonight!”

随后是疯狂的鼓掌、欢呼和口哨。维吉尔闭眼想象了一下，他几乎可以看到他的兄弟穿着叮叮当当的衣服站在舞台中心的样子，音乐，焰火，人们狂热的视线和爱意将他托举向世界的中心。

“蠢死了。”维吉尔立在原地，低头微笑。他决定就在这个不用买票的“贵宾位置”把整场演出听完。

月亮刚刚升起。黑色的影子延伸到了对面的建筑上；如果他现在回头的话，就会发现影子的“翅膀”已经略微有些展开；如果他现在回头的话，也会发现在稍远处的一栋高楼顶端，还有另一个人影正和他一起驻足凝望。潮湿的地面反射出月光的苍白，而这些不合常理的巨大影子和白色的光晕犬牙交错，就像钢琴上的黑键和白键，互相追逐，永无止境。

(Piano Black ·END)


	5. Too Good Too Bad （up）

3\. Too Good Too Bad （上）

“……你和但丁吵架了？”

伊娃靠在松软的枕头上，温柔地注视着探病的人。

“没有。”维吉尔整理着插在窗前的玫瑰花束，把扎手的小刺轻轻抹平，再一枝枝插进花瓶里。“只是一点小别扭。我工作太晚了，忘记去参加他的一场演出。”

包裹花束的是几张前天的报纸。依稀可以辨认出当天的头版：本市又发生了一起重大恶性案件。警方紧急逮捕了连环杀人犯加里·葛罗。报纸上还给他起了个哗众取宠的绰号——“暗夜掘墓人”，因为从他管理的房产庭院中挖出了至少十几名受害者的衣物和残骸（还有一条宠物狗）。一名受害者奇迹地得以生还，报纸上隐去了她的名字。

“你是个好哥哥，维吉尔。你一直很努力地照看家人。” 伊娃伸出一只苍白的手，轻轻拍打儿子垂在身侧的小臂。“不过有时候，但丁需要的并不是保护和照顾。他更想要来自你的肯定，一句赞赏的话比什么都有用。”

我又不是老爸，维吉尔内心腹诽道。嘴上还是乖乖地回答：“好的，母亲。”

金发女人笑了，随即扮出了狡黠的表情，“对了，但丁喜欢上的那个女孩儿怎么样了？偷偷告诉我一点吧，这不算告密，亲爱的。”

“哪一个？”维吉尔鄙夷地笑了一笑。“上个月他好像还在和他们团里的金发贝斯手约会，最近又和黑发的键盘手打得火热。下一次没准是红发，或者绿色头发。”

伊娃呵呵地笑了。“那孩子太活泼了。我们都要花上一点时间看清自己的心——每个人需要的时间是不同的。那么你呢，宝贝？你好像在人际交往方面太，嗯，孤独了？”

维吉尔转身面对着病床，目光却溜向窗外，“宁缺毋滥。我情愿像父亲一样，花上两千年找到世上最完美的女人。”

“我的天哪，你把我儿子藏哪儿去了。”伊娃笑得捂住了嘴。“我的维吉尔可没这么油嘴滑舌。”

母子俩又愉快地聊了一会儿天。在维吉尔起身即将离开的时候，伊娃提醒他：“别忘了看望隔壁的彭斯太太。她之前一直念叨你呢。”

“——你和但丁又吵架了？”

彭斯太太笑眯眯地坐在轮椅上，询问道。

维吉尔的内心毫无波澜，他就知道在这儿也会受到一轮洗礼。彭斯太太是母亲入院后认识的好友，她的孩子早夭，丈夫也很早就离开了她；或许是因为这样，她对这家双胞胎的兴趣大得异乎寻常，经常和伊娃开玩笑“要是我们一人一个就好了”。某种意义上她确实也把双胞胎当成了自己的孩子。

“并没有。只是——”

“只是你忘记了去参加你弟弟的演出？哦这可真遗憾亲爱的，我早就说过，那孩子迟早会成为大明星。”

“我也有自己的工作。”维吉尔尽可能语气温和地回答她。“彭斯太太，你要我为你读读报纸吗？”

“好的亲爱的。不过你应该记得要和你兄弟道歉——”

“‘24日凌晨，C市浣熊区警方接到一通匿名报警电话’……” 维吉尔自顾自地读了起来。这就是他能拿出来的最大程度的耐心了。

*

下午三点，维吉尔总算摆脱了愚蠢的“社交”活动。离开病房的时候，他在走廊的转角处遇到了抱着一大捧玫瑰的但丁。年幼的兄弟对他翻了个白眼。维吉尔瞥了一下嘴角。两人沉默地擦肩而过。

哼，幼稚。

维吉尔心想。他一直快要走到疗养院的前门才猛地意识到一个问题：如果但丁在他之后才来，那么母亲窗前那束玫瑰是谁送的？？

他本人对花没有什么偏好；因为年幼的兄弟对玫瑰好像有种特殊的偏执，所以维吉尔来探望母亲的时候会带任何花束——除了玫瑰。最近因为手头拮据，他连这些非必要的开销也省去了。莫吉托那里他是再也不愿回去了。之前一段时间的“工作”，赚回来的佣金勉强够付两个月的住院费用。也就是说，他又回到了该死的待业状态。另外，尽管格温确实把许诺的现金塞给了他，但毕竟只找到她好友的部分遗骸，维吉尔以他独有的偏执精神，将一半的报酬又退了回去。

回到玫瑰的问题上。不知为什么，在没有任何线索的前提下，他的脑中已经毫无来由地浮现出了一个嫌疑人——

Dante。

会是他吗？

只是无端的揣测而已，但维吉尔最近越来越明显地感觉到，Dante和他的整个家族的关系，要远比他自己暴露出来的密切和复杂。对于Dante的真实身份，他的头脑中曾列举过许多荒唐的可能性，并且仅从逻辑的角度上似乎都能说得通：父亲的“旧友”，父亲的血缘关系者，维持人魔两界平衡的代言人。尽管直觉告诉他，Dante接近伊娃的动机应该是无害的，可是单凭直觉并不能消除维吉尔的不安。

他从街边的超市里买了面包和水，然后在太阳下山后偷偷潜回了疗养院，在停车场中找了一个很合适的隐蔽点。这里刚好可以看见伊娃病房的窗户。

等待极为漫长和无聊。疗养院的大多数房间都整夜亮着灯，偶尔有医生和护士查房巡视，除此之外几乎就是完全静止的。深夜，大多数病房内的光线都被依次调暗，维吉尔的注意力也渐渐涣散起来。他忽然想到——就算那人来送过玫瑰，他也不需要每晚都来，花束至少在一星期内能够保持新鲜。所以这种监视完全是无用功。

维吉尔心里暗暗骂了几句，仰头把最后一口水喝光，打算离开。就在那个时候，他看到了十分可疑的景象。

疗养院是一座七层的长条形建筑，大致分为左右两个区。左边主要是用于诊疗的操作间、医生的办公室、药房和仓库，还有一些复健跟娱乐设施，右侧则基本全是长期病房。伊娃的病房位于第四层。而疗养院的五楼，可能刚巧无人入住，又或者入住的病人睡前一定要关灯，总之所有窗户都是一片黑暗，只有从走廊上透过来的少许光。维吉尔就是透过这种极其微弱的光线，看见伊娃正上方的病房内出现了一道模糊的人影。那个人影似乎在爬上爬下，随后，有什么东西悠悠地荡了起来。

他又等了片刻，没看清更多东西。接着走廊里的灯也熄灭了，有个影子走进了伊娃隔壁的病房。

大概是护工吧。维吉尔没想太多，而且也确实困得可以，于是转身离开了。

*

两天后，他带着一束从野外采来的风信子又去了一趟疗养院，才得知一个惊人的消息：就在他“监视”那晚，有位老人在五楼的病房内自缢身亡。

“……过世的那位老先生在这里已经住了七八年了。我在院子里见过他，不过只是点头招呼，连他的名字都不知道。”伊娃叹息道。“他虽然已经接近八十岁，但身体还算健康，有一个女儿，每个月来探望一次。好像并没有什么自杀的理由。”

“警方怎么说？”

“听说一切迹象都表明是自杀，不过没找到遗书。某位副警长来过，向我们打听各种事情，比如那晚有没有听到什么奇怪的声音。这问题太傻了，这里的病房隔音效果很好，因为有不少病人神经衰弱，一点吵闹就无法入睡。我连隔壁的说话声都完全听不见，怎么可能听到楼上的动静。”

维吉尔陷入沉思。他想起那晚自己直接目击的事，又觉得没有说出来的必要。可能每个人都有些不为人知的痛苦理由，并不是他们表面看起来的那样。

“别担心了宝贝。”伊娃反过来安慰他。“虽然很不幸，但这是别人的家事。我们无能为力。”

维吉尔点点头，转头去看窗台上的两束玫瑰。它们几乎是同一时间送来的，然而其中一束看起来明显比另一束枯萎得更快。他以换水为借口仔细检查了它们，在蔫得较严重的那捧花中，正中的一朵玫瑰仍旺盛地开放着，包围它的其他花朵却垂头丧气，花瓣边缘已经枯萎，仿佛生命力被吸走了一样。维吉尔伸手触摸那朵怒放的玫瑰，指尖像被电击了似的震颤了一下。

Dante。

这朵花竟是以纯粹的魔力创造的。

不敢想象他竟然忽略了这个。维吉尔懊恼地皱起眉，他还是搞不懂Dante的用意是什么，示威？警告？但假设他要伤害母亲，恐怕就算他们兄弟俩粉身碎骨也无法阻止。Dante应该不怀恶意，但如果他想传达某种讯息，维吉尔不明白他何必如此拐弯抹角。

他把那支魔力构成的玫瑰挑出来——在扔进垃圾桶之前又觉得有些浪费，干脆塞进嘴里咀嚼。随后，维吉尔消耗了相当多的力量试图造出一枝差不多的玫瑰，他失败了很多次，才学会精确地控制注入魔力的量，让它们像晶体一样凝成花瓣。最后他总算造出了外形足以以假乱真的花朵，可惜颜色不对——是蓝色的。他又试了几次，然而那些魔力和他本人一样固执，最后只能暴躁地决定放弃。

维吉尔把两束玫瑰重新放回了窗台上。他故意靠在窗前，继续陪母亲说话。伊娃果然对一朵花的颜色变化毫无察觉。在但丁到来之前，做兄长的便离开了病房。

钓饵已经放下，不知道上钩的究竟是肥美的鳟鱼，还是远古的恶兽？

维吉尔踏着轻快的步子走下阶梯。他已经计划好，今晚不再躲藏在停车场，而是设法潜入主建筑的天台，从制高点监视发生在整座庭院的风吹草动。

“你好。”

他猛地停下脚步，目瞪口呆地望着眼前的男人。Dante穿着他那件标志性的红色风衣，即使没带武器，醒目的打扮和身高在众多医护和蹒跚老人之中也显得格格不入。维吉尔实在不知道该摆出什么表情。他总不能在人来人往的疗养院大厅冲过去揪住男人的衣领用力摇晃，直到把阎魔刀抖出来。

“……你来这里干什么？”他压低嗓音，咬牙切齿地问道。

“探望朋友。”

维吉尔猜到自己吞掉了Dante的魔力对方必然会有所反应，可他没想到恶魔居然会出现在光天化日之下，行走于人群之中——等等，恶魔必须昼伏夜出本来就是他先入为主的错误印象。不是也有恶魔活跃在舞台上么。

Dante无辜地盯着他，双臂交叉在胸前。维吉尔心急如焚——这个时间点但丁差不多要过来了，出于某种诡异的心态，他感觉绝不能让自己的兄弟和眼前这个人见面；仿佛他们就是一对电子和反电子，撞见彼此就会瞬间湮灭。

“跟我来。”

他用了命令语气，甚至很不客气地拉着男人的手臂把他往人少的地方拽。Dante不加抵抗地被拖着走，直到维吉尔发现了一个无人的储物间，便把他也拽了进去，顺手用一支拖把抵住门。

狭窄昏暗的屋内，两双天蓝的眼睛互相瞪视，几乎要产生击穿电流。当然，仅有其中的一对充满了意外和愉悦。

“……我很好奇，维吉尔，在这种地方，你想对我做什么？？” Dante说道，反过来握住搭在自己前臂上的手。

“为什么给我的母亲送花？那朵魔力制造的玫瑰是什么意思？” 维吉尔开门见山地质问道。“你到底有什么企图？”

Dante叹了口气。“我认为你心里很清楚。否则就不会把那朵花吃下去。”

“我知道你不会伤害人类。”尽管脸上没有表现出来，维吉尔其实有点后悔自己对魔力的斤斤计较。“但我母亲？你是怎么认识她的？你不觉得你有义务解释一下这些行为的目的性么？”

Dante的脸上又露出了那种不想说话，只想缩进壳里的微妙神态。但他还是勉强动了一下嘴角。“我在附近追踪一个猎物。与往常的……不太一样。我不想像上次一样，伤害到普通人。”

“那朵玫瑰？”

“是个探测器。如果有恶魔靠近它，我会感觉到。”

维吉尔有些满意地出了口气；他的其中一个假设得到了验证。问题是Dante做这些事情背后的潜台词。“……你认为我母亲可能会有危险。”

Dante点点头，又摇摇头。“你们把她保护得很好。我猜你们也逐渐意识到了，对那些东西来说，流淌在你们身体里的血脉才是最诱人的饵食。你们的母亲不和你们住在一起会更安全。”

“所以，你为什么那么——熟悉？”维吉尔不依不饶地问，“你和我兄弟不仅长相一样，魔源的感觉也几乎完全相同。你也有一个兄弟。你不会刚巧也有一个很相似的母亲吧？如果这一切都不是巧合的话，你到底是什么？我都快相信那些胡编乱造的幻想小说了，难道平行宇宙真的存在？？”

“其实我是从未来回到这个时代，试图在灾厄降临之前阻止一切的。” Dante一本正经地回答。

“未来。”维吉尔咀嚼着这个词。也不知道为什么，那句话就这样自然而然地从舌头上溜了出来。

“在你所知晓的那个未来里……我已经死了，对吗？”

TBC


	6. Too Good Too Bad （middle）

3\. Too Good Too Bad （中）

“不。”

Dante有些粗鲁地回答。“那不是什么未来。命运——如果真有这种残酷而滑稽的玩意的话，它已经在某个晚上栽了跟头，然后滑进了一条完全不同的轨道。”

“如果命运的轨迹已经被改变，那为什么你还能存在？”维吉尔问，“从逻辑的角度上应该是这样的。是过去的你造就了将来的你，如果抹杀了一种过去，那么随之产生的将来也应该消失。”

“所以我被困在了这个时空——这就是规则本身对我的处罚。” 

维吉尔对这种似是而非的答案很不满意。Dante真的就是但丁吗？他们的未来本来应该是怎样的？

命运。晚上。栽跟头。Dante口中这些不起眼的单词，蓦地勾起了他脑中一些燃烧的记忆——呛人的烟雾，焦糊的恶臭，来势汹汹的气流和低沉的咆哮。那不是普通的风或者夜雾，而是各种混杂交织的力量，不属于这个世界的存在。

是恶魔，并且是一大群。

“那是你。”维吉尔用手指狠狠抵住太阳穴两侧，反反复复地喃喃自语。“那条龙……你就是那条龙。”

他没有注意到Dante的身躯几乎已经完全将他包裹住。男人的手臂撑在他身后的门板上，双眸中的光彩奇异地变幻，惊喜、忧虑、悲哀，虹膜的颜色也从矢车菊蓝转变为流动的黄金。

“……是你救了我们。”维吉尔闭上眼睛，长叹了口气。“假设你真的是从未来回来的话，这倒说得通。这个世界上不存在无缘无故的奇迹。”

“是的。我出于私欲做了这一切。”Dante坦诚道。“起初我并不清楚是否能做到，后来我发现我可以，那么，为什么不呢。毕竟我是真的很好奇，维吉尔，假设你和你那‘幸运’的兄弟处于同一个位置——享受命运均等的‘宠爱’，你会对他抱有何种感情呢？？”

“但丁？”维吉尔有些恼火地说。“我不明白你的含沙射影。他是我的家人，我像爱一个兄弟那样爱他，就这样。”

“在我曾经拥有的家庭关系里，像一个兄弟那样去爱可能比你想的要复杂得多。”

奇怪的笑容挂上了男人的嘴角。他的左臂从门板上滑下来拦住了猎物的腰肢，右手则贴在了维吉尔的腿上，不紧不慢地向上移动。

维吉尔的反应速度并不慢，却已经迟了。他绷紧肌肉，试图掐住那只乱动的手掌，然而Dante抢先一步钳住了他的下颌，然后利用整个体重将他压在门板上。空间太狭窄了，能供手脚活动的范围很小，而当技巧没有发挥的余地时，就只剩下纯粹力量的对抗。年轻的半魔很快一败涂地。他不是没有试过用魔力震开Dante，但身体里的魔力在更庞大、更高阶的力量压制下只会像一团野蜂一样四处飞舞，无法凝聚成可靠的“剑”与“盾”。周身竖起的鳞片发出蒸汽顶着水壶般的嘶嘶声，但除此之外毫无意义。

维吉尔感觉自己的脖子几乎完全僵硬了，而掐住他脸颊的手微微用力，他被迫张大了嘴。什么东西伸了进来。

那或许是一个“吻”，但无论从书中读到过、从电视和电影中看到过的都从没有这样的——可怖，疯狂，无法理解。紧贴他的东西非常湿热，像要吸干他体内的空气一样吮吸着，侵略从口腔一直延续到咽部，食道，甚至更深处。那东西粗糙的表面上布满了细小的凸起，似乎将他整个上半身的入口当成了一道管子，在其中不断摩擦抽动。维吉尔难受地想要呕吐却根本没法吐出来，坚硬的膝盖顶着他的两腿之间，给予他疼痛和其他无法解释的刺激。

更可怕的是，他突然听到了咚咚咚的敲门声——就在耳边。

“维吉尔，维吉尔，你在里面吧？”熟悉的声音在一墙之隔的地方说道，听起来已经刻意压低了声调。“我感觉到你了。不是说好不能在人多的地方用那个的吗？”

但丁。该死的，但丁在外面。

维吉尔感觉全身上下的皮肤都烧了起来。不敢相信在自己身上发生着这种荒唐的事。他用尽全力握着Dante的肩部并把他往后推，或许已经捏碎了一些骨头，可没有用。那家伙就是打定主意让自己难堪。

他绝对要把他宰了。

但是不行。即使他召唤出魔力凝成的剑，把Dante扎得千疮百孔，然后呢？对那家伙来说没准就像挨鞭子一样享受。更糟的是必定会流出大量的血，从门缝里一路流淌到但丁脚下。

不敢想象但丁看到这一幕会怎么想。

“……与你无关。滚开。”在怪物总算或故意放过他的一两秒内，维吉尔哑着嗓子喊道。

他已经可以想象但丁气到变形的脸色了。然而比起将来的麻烦还是燃眉之急更为紧要。维吉尔提取出身体里为数不多的力量，像创造花朵一样，命令它们凝固，伸展；很快，一道柔软的蓝色绳索环在了Dante的脖子上，按照维吉尔的意志不断收紧。

Dante,在窒息的威胁下表情却几乎没有变化；他甚至体贴地凑到猎物耳边，用最细小的声音低语道：“你知道恶魔在不用呼吸的情况下能活多久吗？我也不知道。没准是一千年。”

“嘿老兄，为什么不把门打开？你该不会在里面和漂亮的护士姐姐胡搞吧？” 但丁故作轻佻的话语声也几乎同步传来。

这两个家伙简直是左右开弓地折磨他的脑子。维吉尔觉得自己快要被逼疯了，也不知道是气的还是急的。而按住他的男人再次倾身而上，这次是缓慢地蹂躏他的嘴唇，下巴和喉结。背后的敲门声重新响起，如同击鼓那样打出了节奏。维吉尔近乎绝望地又一次爆发了魔力，几乎感觉头部的侧面喷出两道炽热的焰火；红衣男人却突兀地放开了他。

Dante用一种极其满意的神态仔细端详着维吉尔脸上病态的潮红和青紫的细纹。后者是不规则的魔力褪去后留下的印迹。维吉尔用口型冲他说道：“下、地、狱、吧。” 

“我、也、爱、你。”他同样用口型不出声地回答。

*

储藏室的门打开了一条不大的缝。维吉尔闪身走了出来并把门在背后带上；他手中捏着一朵湛蓝的玫瑰。但丁果然还在门外站着，满脸的不爽和怀疑。“老兄，你到底在里面搞什么？”

“……我在做个东西。”维吉尔阴沉着脸，把玫瑰递给他的兄弟。“一个实验。”

但丁莫名其妙地接过花朵，手指碰到的瞬间就好像明白了什么。“魔力？你特地用魔力就造出这个？为了省钱吗？？”

“为了监视，蠢货。”维吉尔咬牙回答，“如果有恶魔接近它，我就会有所感应。我觉得应该把这个放在母亲的病房里。”

但丁的眼睛一亮，随后又染上了一些担忧，“妈在这里已经住了一年多了，你为什么今天才紧张起来？是发现了什么吗？”

“楼上的那起自杀案，我觉得有点不对劲。”维吉尔回答。这倒都是实话。“防范于未然会比较好。”

但丁勉强地点了点头，算是认可了。但下一秒，他的手指像变魔术似的颤动了几下——一朵鲜红欲滴的玫瑰就这样毫无预兆地出现在他的掌心。“老兄你也太逊了，做这种东西要这么半天吗？？” 他像嘲讽又像献宝似的把新生的花朵扔回给兄长。

维吉尔愣住了。他刚才在储藏室耗了那么久当然另有原因，可是早些时候，当他刚学着用魔力‘创造’花朵的时候也练习了好一阵子才制作出完美的模样。为什么但丁学得那么快？

他愚蠢的小兄弟在魔力的控制上竟如此有天赋吗？？

他的脑子很快就被这个新发现占据了，以至于之前在储藏室里被某个怪物完全压制的屈辱也冲淡了很多。这大概就是维吉尔自己从没意识到的毛病：他自以为机警又理智，然而思考问题的方式却经常像射出的子弹一样笔直单一，即便撞上什么东西也不会停下；或者凿穿障碍，或者反复弹射。

因为满心都是和兄弟的比试，维吉尔把探测用的花朵往母亲窗前一放就离开了。之后几天，他完全搁置了找工作和其他事务，全心全意扑在操作魔力的练习上。很快，他就能将那些杀伤性的光束变成更为精雕细琢的幻影之剑，并且剑支的数目随着技巧的纯熟而不断增加：一支，两支，四支，八支……八支暂时就是极限。那些幻影还能跟随他的意识上下游弋，或同时攻击一个目标，或共同保护一个地点。

但是还不够。远远不够。幻影剑充其量不过是更可控、更方便的枪械而已，他还远没有达到Dante级别的力量，人类难以企及的那个世界的力量。

就在维吉尔陷入这种自我磨练和自我怀疑的无限循环中难以自拔时，一个意想不到的人物突然登门拜访。是教区神父莫里森。维吉尔着实没想到在小安德鲁的事件后还会与这位神职人员有任何交集。神父却坦率又啰啰嗦嗦地讲起了前因后果：简而言之，莫里森神父在这个区除了讲道、主持弥撒和洗礼之类的日常工作以外，还兼顾运营一所孤儿院。最近他们收到了大笔慈善捐赠，有条件给孩子们配备额外的活动室和图书室。而图书的来源就非常混乱和复杂，比如之前亨氏书店被拍卖，但买家只是看重店面的地段，对书籍本身毫无兴趣，于是干脆就将所有的旧书捐赠给了社区教会。

“您的意思是——”

“现在我们有条件建立一所更大规模的图书馆，不但能够满足孤儿院本身的需要，也可以对社区内的所有孩子无偿开放。”神父笑眯眯地说道。“我需要一位助手帮忙整理和归类这些捐赠品。以及长期管理。当然，我无法保证特别优厚的待遇，但我会尽我所能地提供一个安静、愉快的工作环境。”

除了烦人的小孩之外，这份工作简直完美无瑕。但维吉尔知道事情不会这么简单。

“我相信您在信徒中一定能找到不少满足条件的助手。为何选择我，一个无神论者？”

“我确实需要你额外帮些小忙。”神父有些狡黠地搓着手，“就算是特别面试吧。Dante和我已经合作很久了……而你的能力在最近的事件中也得到了验证。听我说，孩子，更多无辜的小羊期待你的拯救。”

维吉尔没想到从一个人类口中得到了更多关于父亲那个种群的知识。据莫里森神父所说，大部分低级恶魔并不是人类的肉眼可见的，可以说只是一种纯粹的能量形式；只有相当高级的恶魔才拥有人类能够看见、触碰的物质形态，这其中又分为两种：多数是通过寄生、吞噬人类的肉体获得的躯壳，仅有少数能够根据喜好自由选择外在形态。而某些人——一类特别的存在，拥有能看见恶魔“能量”形态的力量，并和它们沟通。这种力量往往存在于血脉里，以家族的方式秘密传承着。普罗大众对这些人有许多偏见和误解，对他们也有各种奇怪的称呼，例如“通灵者”、“女巫”。

“这些人比其他人都更清楚地看清了世界的原貌，本该成为同类的守护者，但不知为何，其中一些却选择了与恶魔合作。他们自以为能够奴役魔鬼，却经常反过来成为魔鬼的奴仆……”神父叹息道。“与恶魔缔结契约的女巫，就好比手中握着一把特殊的门钥匙，能在两界之间打开一条暂时性的通道，将它们短暂地召唤到这个世界，为自己完成一些人类无法做到的事。但同时，恶魔也会要求女巫提供祭品作为代价。最常见的就是血肉和灵魂。自己的，他人的。”

维吉尔忽然想起Dante的话来——“我在附近追踪一个猎物。与往常的……不太一样。” 

“Dante,你的那个长期合作伙伴，最近是不是就在找一个你刚才说的女巫？”他有些不耐烦地打断了神父的长篇大论。

“确实如此。但他又忽然决定接手其他工作——更紧迫的工作。他在临走前留了个口信，嘱咐我把这件委托转交给你。”

“什么样的紧迫工作？”

“我也只知道大概。他曾提到过封印什么的……似乎真的很重要。”

维吉尔沉吟片刻，“起初你们是怎么发现那个女巫的存在，又是怎么确定她的位置的？”

“猎人也有自己的情报网络。”神父见含糊的回答无法令对方满意，只能详细解释道：“那个疗养院，在八年前也发生过几起非自然死亡；当然，官方的结论都是事故或自杀。从那时起我就留意它了。前段时间我和Dante提到了一些过去悬而未决的事件，没想到他马上就说要亲自去那里看一看。或许他发现了一些特别的东西。”

*

莫里森神父离开后，维吉尔马上赶去了母亲所在的疗养院。他在这里又听到了惊人的新闻：继楼上的老先生之后，院内又连续发生两起自杀事件。其中一位病人住在三楼，是一名长期抑郁症患者，服用了过量的安眠药物。此人做出轻生的行动或许还稍微可以解释，但同样没有找到遗书。更令人扼腕叹息的事就发生在伊娃的隔壁病房——一名爱好运动的青年，因为事故而截去了右腿；但前一天才刚刚装上最新订做的假肢，正在进行复健练习。次日他就被发现在被子下面用剃须刀割开了自己的股动脉。

如果他为了截肢的事情如此绝望，为什么还要等到安上假肢后才自杀呢？

这次连警方也不敢怠慢，派出了更多的专业人员调查现场。然而，这两人的病房如出一辙的“干净”，找不到任何外部入侵的证据，除了病人本人、家属、医生和护士之外，也找不到任何一枚可疑的指纹，毛发，痕迹。听说负责他们的医生和护士都受到了严格的调查，同样没找到任何相关的作案动机或滥用药物的证据。

“……坦率地说，我有点不安。”伊娃对儿子说道。“连彭斯太太也说打算搬出去了，她今天早上还过来和我道别。不过我也不希望你们过分紧张。目前看来或许真的只是连续的巧合。当真正面对生活中的不幸的时候，我们都比理想中的自己缺乏勇气。”

“你想回来和我们一起住吗，母亲？虽然但丁会吵闹一些，不过我可以想办法加固卧室的墙——”

“不用麻烦了，亲爱的。我在这里被照顾得很好。”伊娃考虑了片刻，还是摇头拒绝。“我知道你们都有很多工作，我不想打扰你们原本的安排。”

维吉尔也没有坚持。他把一支新鲜的蓝色玫瑰插在单独的玻璃瓶中，摆在伊娃的窗前。

“放心吧，母亲。”他低头捧起病人冰凉的手心，贴在额头。“我会解决的。”

无论什么。

TBC


	7. Too Good Too Bad （down）

3.Too Good Too Bad（下）

维吉尔并没有像大多人会做的那样整夜留在母亲的病房值守。相反，他留下蓝色玫瑰后就马不停蹄地赶往莫里森神父的住处，算是正式接受了教会的委托。同时他提出，要从整理中的图书馆提前借阅一些资料。曾经那位真正的亨廷顿先生收集了许多关于异教崇拜、秘灵巫术、原始信仰等不被主流接受的神秘学著作，有几册甚至是罕见的孤本。当维吉尔在书店打工时就对其中的一些产生了兴趣，但他当然来不及全部读完。

维吉尔一边快速查阅着书籍一边留意着母亲病房里的魔力“探测器”。一夜过去，那朵花完好无损，也没有发现任何异常的力量波动。但他确实从资料中找到了一条有待验证的线索。

在前往疗养院的路上，他的脚步忽然顿了顿，接着转向了自己的住处。

但丁不在家。床也没有睡过的迹象。维吉尔决定去兄弟演出的俱乐部找他；连他自己都不清楚为什么会有这么令人烦躁的念头。

并不是说需要但丁的帮助，而是必须给他一个教训——维吉尔这样安慰自己。毕竟事关母亲的安全，要让他和我一样拥有足够的警戒心。

他没费多少工夫就在Redgrave找到了自己的兄弟。不过但丁不在吧台，也不在舞台附近，而是坐在后台一个隐蔽的角落，和乐队里那个黑头发的键盘手一起喝得晕晕乎乎。这对年轻的男女肩膀靠在一起，好像有着说不完的话题，身旁七扭八歪地滚动着空掉的啤酒罐。

维吉尔不太明白自己心底像天然气灶一样噌地打着的火苗是什么。他抑制住了把弟弟拉起来训斥一番的冲动——这个选择最终导致的后果恐怕会砸了半个俱乐部——而是蹑手蹑脚地退开，在一墙之隔的地方小心翼翼地消除掉自身的气息。两个人说话的声音都很轻，而且在酒精的作用下有些前言不搭后语，但他还是能隐约听到一个大概。

“他就是个混蛋……混蛋，蠢货，秃子。”女孩喃喃地骂道。“沉迷于他的那些‘魔法’研究，什么徘徊人间两千年的恶魔，什么‘特米尼格’，为了这些虚无可笑的幻想几周几个月不回家，他是白痴吗……母亲和我没他会更好！”

“……我赞同。”但丁喃喃地回答。“这世上不负责任的老爹比蟑螂还多余。”

“本来我是这么想的……我真的是这么想的……”女孩的唾骂声却又带上了几分哭腔。“可是交通事故？肇事逃逸？这也太，你懂的，就太突然了，但又那么，正常……我本来觉得他肯定不会有什么正常死法，说不定会死于他的那些恶魔朋友之类的。我一直等着看那什么，黑魔法的反噬呢。结果你告诉我他被一辆摩托车撞飞了？？”

“嘘，嘘，没事了，没事了……”他的兄弟温柔地安慰道，这种哄孩子的语气不知为何让维吉尔想起了Dante，于是更加火大了。

“我懂你的感受，我们的家庭都差不多糟糕……当然不是因为妈妈，妈妈是完美的。就那个，讨厌的男人，平时对你不理不睬，当你以为可以彻底甩掉他的时候他又反过来对你指手画脚，拿你当没长毛的三岁小孩——”

“Bingo! 他们就是那副德行！！”女孩赞同着，随后又长长地出了口气，“我的童年过得很糟。简直是一塌糊涂……”

“嗨，我也是。不停地搬家，不停地转学，完全没法交朋友，没人愿意和我一起玩……”但丁又喝了一口，补充道。“别人都说你不是有个双胞胎兄弟吗？哈！就是那个。他自己不肯陪我玩，还禁止我和邻居的孩子一起打棒球和橄榄球。我们和他们不一样——他总是这么说，会惹出麻烦的。我当然知道，我又不是白痴！难道我会蠢到投球的时候把别人的肋骨砸断吗？？”

女孩像一个神经质的醉鬼一样咯咯地笑了，然而笑着笑着又发出啜泣声。

“是啊，是啊，没朋友。”但丁继续回忆道，“所以我喜欢小动物。曾经我养了一只野猫。黑色的，脸上有白斑，我记得。它总是在傍晚到我家门口讨食吃，最喜欢从我手指上舔奶油。一天早晨，我发现那只猫死在我家门口。被开膛破肚。没人知道是谁做的。”

“……”女孩骂了一句粗口。

“后来我听邻居的孩子都在传闲话，说猫是通灵的动物，会缠上害死它的人，让他不停地倒霉；只有在手腕上系一根红色的绳子才能阻止猫灵的作祟。又过了几天，同一个街区有个男孩在骑自行车的时候跌了一跤，小腿骨折。我记得很清楚，他的手腕上系了一根红绳。”

两个人都沉默了一小会儿。

“……是你哥哥干的。”女孩突然开口道。

“不知道。没有证据。没人看见。而且那家伙罪有应得。”

“是吗？”

“大概从那个时候开始，维吉尔在我眼中就和以前不一样了。他不再是那个只喜欢看书、不陪我玩的坏兄弟。他是……”

“处心积虑的阴谋家？”

“……差不多吧。”

维吉尔到这里就没有再听下去。他屏住呼吸，悄无声息地从原路退出了俱乐部。

至于但丁之后的话，他没兴趣，也不想再听见。

“可是——我知道他为什么那么做。”

“把猫埋掉的时候，我哭了。那个男孩被送进医院时，我又哭了。一次因为太糟，一次因为太好。”

“那是我第一次真正地感觉到……他在乎我。我从没那么高兴过。”

陪他说话的女孩稍微清醒了一点点。“呃，我觉得，你有点——不正常，但丁。”

“谁说不是呢。”年轻人笑了起来，举起空掉的啤酒罐，“干杯吧，玛丽。敬我们脑子里的那个人。”

*

维吉尔站在疗养院对面，一栋高层建筑的水塔上。风很大，把他的外衣下摆吹得猎猎作响。

前一天夜里，疗养院里又发生了第四起“自杀”。玛琳是负责照顾之前那位服药身亡的抑郁症患者的护士。在患者过世后，她接受了警方的反复调查。有人质疑她的给药错误。调查结果还没有完全出来，她就在一间空病房内给自己静脉注射了过量胰岛素。

巧合的是，那间空病房就是位于伊娃隔壁的，原来彭斯太太所住的病房。

维吉尔伸出右手食指，在空中留下一枚闪烁的蓝色晶体——正对着第一位病人自缢的窗户。然后是第二位，第三位，第四位。接着，他将四个“点”用蓝色的线段连接起来。

逆十字架。四个祭品。

这是“牺牲者之阵”。在古代腓尼基人和迦南人的宗教信仰中，献上活人以平息神明的愤怒是极其重要的一环。但他们所崇拜的神，闪米特语中的“巴力”，却被犹太教和基督教的信徒认为是不折不扣的魔鬼。然而，至今仍有极少量的秘密崇拜者相信巴力拥有死亡与复活的力量。

他起身揉了揉太阳穴。不需要什么拖后腿的兄弟。他完全能解决这事，保护好母亲，一个人。

深夜，一个黑影如同鳐鱼一般吸附在伊娃所住的病房外墙上，柔软的外延不断扩展，随后慢慢从窗户的缝隙中挤进去。窗前的玫瑰因为侵入的魔力而快速枯萎，随着黑影完全占据了病房内部，最后一枚花瓣掉落在地，如同一声叹息。

病房的天花板上不知不觉中出现了一个黑暗深邃的漩涡，在它漆黑的中心，有什么东西在不停地旋转、旋转；随着转动的速度越来越快，一个漏斗形的东西逐渐从顶部伸下来，仿佛一道微小的龙卷风。它尖尖的下半段转动着降落到病床上，类似食蚁兽的吻部，眼看就要接触到枕头上熟睡的目标。

忽然，一只苍白而有力的手臂猛地从被单下面伸出，像眼镜王蛇一般快如闪电地咬住了“漏斗”的尖端。天花板上的“漩涡”发出一声令人讨厌的尖叫，频率高到一般人无法听见；只有院子里偶然路过的野犬狂吠起来。那只手臂继续用力，又加上了第二只手，把一大团黑乎乎的东西直接从天花板上扯了出来。但是那东西像断尾的蜥蜴一样蓦地从中间断裂，绝大部分又缩回了漩涡中心，然后像被冲进下水道一样消失不见。

维吉尔从病床上一跃而起。他用一根幻影剑钉住地上那滩湿淋淋的黑色物质，然后冲进了隔壁的某间病房。

“别逃了，彭斯太太。”

坐在轮椅上的女人大张着嘴，愤怒和恐惧同时在她的眼中闪烁着。两支幻影剑从双侧卡住了她的咽喉。“也不要大喊大叫，这对我们俩都没好处。”

一向待他无比亲切的中年妇女如同换了一个人似的，整个面部狰狞到变形。她恶狠狠地瞪视着对手，倒也的确没有出声。然而她呼出的白雾竟然在空中奇妙地组成了一行文字。

——你是、怎么、知道？

“从我给你读报纸的那次起，我就觉得哪里不太协调。但那天杂事太多，我忽略了。”维吉尔靠在关闭的门上，眯起眼睛，“这里的病房隔音效果非常好，我母亲说她根本听不见隔壁的说话声。可是当天您是怎么知道我和但丁吵架了？就算母亲和你是无话不谈的密友，你又是怎么准确地知道我们吵架的原因是因为演出？”

他用力敲了敲一侧的墙壁。一股奇妙的魔力的涟漪在壁板上颤动了一下。

“后来，我意识到你可能不是普通人，于是在教会的资料中调查了你的背景。你曾在这座疗养院工作过。八年前，你的丈夫突然失踪，孩子死于襁褓中，连预定的洗礼都来不及举行。就在同一年，这里连续发生了四起自杀事件。没错，和这次几乎一模一样。”

女人仍旧保持沉默，但她藏在刘海下的眼睛里却闪过一丝即将得逞的快意。紧接着，他们都听到了来自稍远处的一种细小的嘎吱嘎吱声，使人想起成群的昆虫在建筑上爬动着的情景。浮动的白雾再次拼出一行文字。

——你的、母亲、在我、手里。

维吉尔故意扭过头，又慢悠悠地转回来。“你的那只契约恶魔……还不算杂碎。人类的感官都能发现它。不过，比起恶魔我不擅长对付人类。他们的愚蠢经常突破我思考的下限。”说着，他指了指方才敲过的墙壁。“既然我明知道你一直在隔壁偷听，又怎么可能真的请护士把我的母亲转移到402房？”

女人猛地缩了一下，像彻底放弃了一般在轮椅中软了下来。维吉尔故意把幻影剑移开少许，让她有机会开口说话。

“我有点好奇。八年前，你奉上四个‘祭品’或许是为了让你的孩子复活，但你也看到了，那只恶魔并没有做到。而这次你又制造了四起牺牲，为了什么？就为了害死我母亲？我还以为你们是朋友。” 

彭斯太太干咳几声，露出了险恶的笑容。“朋友？哈，我的确以为我们能成为朋友；我的丈夫抛弃了我，她的丈夫也离开了她，我们同病相怜。我待她非常好，把她看成我的知己。可是为什么，她还有两个健康强壮的孩子，我却一个也没有？？”

维吉尔这下确实万分惊讶。他隐约想到，当彭斯太太说起“为什么不是我们一人一个”的时候，那份伪装成羡慕和恭维的态度里暗藏了多少扭曲的恶意。

“就为了这？”

“这还不够吗？？”女人大笑起来，喘气声几乎像哭一样。“你还猜错了一件事。我从未想过复活我的孩子……是我亲手杀了他。这样才能把那东西从另一个世界召唤过来。奉上祭品可以赐予它充足的力量，让它用最漫长、最痛苦的方式把那个背叛我的男人撕碎吃掉。”说着她转头向门外大喊：“恩维，杀了他————”

嘎吱嘎吱的噬咬声突然放大了。一大团稠密的黑雾呼啸着同时从门缝和窗缝涌进来，即便维吉尔及时瞬移逃开，仍然被那些看似柔软实则锋利的边缘划伤。他控制着幻影剑还击，一道镰刀似的的寒光突然从半空中斩下，险些将他劈成两半。在躲避攻击的一瞬间他看清了，那团黑雾居然还有一枚“头颅”似的玩意——是一颗婴儿的头骨。

这个被女巫叫做“恩维”的恶魔或许不够高等，但它的速度够快又无孔不入，对付起来相当棘手。或许“牺牲者之阵”还赋予了它额外的力量。扎在对方身上的幻影剑因为魔力的碰撞很快就崩碎成玻璃渣般的细小碎末。维吉尔不得不再次调动魔力，召唤出一批新的剑支，但无法预测能给它造成多大的伤害。

可恶，如果他手里拿着那把刀的话……

坐在轮椅上的女巫得意地咯咯直笑，对着恶魔指手画脚，口中念着他听不懂的咒语。维吉尔灵机一动，几支幻影剑首尾相接，化为一道蓝色的“绳索”，紧紧套住了彭斯太太的脖子。女巫被勒得眼球暴凸，舌头长长地伸出来。

对付Dante没用处，难道还对付不了你嘛，他心想。恶魔果然因为女巫受制而慌乱起来，像被激怒的球豚一样全身“长”满了棘刺。维吉尔故意漏出破绽，让其中几根刺像长矛一般扎进了身体。当“恩维”呼啸着想要给他最后一击时，维吉尔看准时机，魔化的双手猛然抓住了那颗镶嵌在黑雾顶端的头骨，用力掰碎了它。

恶魔发出了最后一声高频的咆哮，然后彻底萎缩起来，宛如融化的沥青一般滴滴答答地落在地板上。维吉尔放松了勒住彭斯太太的那根绳索——他还没蠢到真的杀了她，否则他自己可能就要为这桩莫名其妙的“谋杀”负责了。

女巫的脸又红又肿，呼吸微弱。维吉尔只得走过去扶着她的脖子，帮助她的气道彻底打开。就在那时，女巫的嘴唇再次轻轻地动了几下。地上那一滩黑色的流质如同陡然复活一般化作凝胶般的触手，趁人不备紧紧勒住了维吉尔的手脚和脖子。

年轻的半魔气得七窍生烟却又毫无办法。轻视了人类的学习能力实在是他本人的疏忽。并且，被剥夺呼吸并没有Dante演示的那么轻松，他的心跳变得十分剧烈，血液和魔力像被挤进一个过小的口袋一般撞击着颅骨，几乎要把头部撑破。幻影剑一次又一次地扎在黑色的胶质之上却看不到效果。最后他几乎绝望了，孤注一掷地用最后一支剑对准了女巫的心脏。

忽然，一道弧形的冷光从一个不可思议的角度斩断了每一根困住他的黑色绳索。那熟悉的感觉令维吉尔忘却了一切——什么女巫，什么“恩维”，全部抛到了脑后。他毫不犹豫地一把抓住那道光的末端，手掌感觉到一瞬间的冰冷和连绵不绝的剧痛。

维吉尔喘息着低头一看，发现自己的四根手指已经被细长的刀锋削断，掉落在地。Dante单手握着刀柄, 脸上的表情既是痛心又是玩味。

“……放开。”男人低声喝道。

维吉尔不但没有放开那只残缺的手，反而加上了第二只。他的血沿着镜面般的刀身不断蜿蜒滑下，像一条条妖异的小蛇。

——认同我。服从我。侍奉我。在我手中你会斩断一切，无坚不摧。

心中的默念仿佛当真被听见了。那把刀像发脾气一般猛地跳出了Dante的掌握；在维吉尔没反应过来之前，刀刃已经完全插进了他的心脏，将他牢牢钉在墙上。

维吉尔因为剧烈的冲击和疼痛而休克了一阵子。忽然，他的嘴里大口大口地咳出鲜血。接着，他用新生的手掌从两侧夹住白刃，把它慢慢地从身体中抽离出来。又过了十秒，二十秒，心脏、胸骨上的裂口也消失不见。

Dante叹息一声，将深色的刀鞘向他扔了过来。

“……它认同我了吗？”维吉尔问道。他握住刀柄。那把刀老老实实地垂向地面，仿佛从未捅穿过什么人的胸口。

“按照我们家族的惯例，是的。不过，恶魔武器的脾气都是很古怪的。即便在我见过的所有稀奇古怪的武器中，这把刀也算傲慢得离谱。” Dante露出了一点无奈的神色，“如果你想让它完全听从你，还得向它展示更多的力量。”

维吉尔点点头。“你又为什么让步了？不是说要等我亲手抢过来的吗？”

“或许，”Dante慢慢地向他走过来，“我太怀念你拿着它的样子了吧。” 维吉尔突然将刀笔直地抬起，尖端抵着他的喉咙。“对，就像这样。”红衣男人继续不管不顾地往前走，任凭血珠从刀口两侧滑下。

令他意外的是，维吉尔放下了刀，并从背后将它收进刀鞘，发出“锵”的一声脆响。他做这一切就像呼吸一样自然，似乎连他自己也没意识到这份熟练从何而来。

“为什么不刺下去？”

“我不做无意义的事。” 维吉尔冷笑了一下，“又不是说真的能把你送下地狱。”

Dante嘴角勾起，无声地笑了。他们做了一些善后工作，比如打扫血迹和战场，把女巫绑起来，联络教会的人、再通知警察。当完成了一切并确认了伊娃的安全之后，维吉尔又把一束新鲜的玫瑰留在窗台上，才离开了疗养院。

他没有立即回家，而是爬上了对面那栋高层建筑，坐在水塔上等候日出。倘若没有一个黏着他不放的家伙，那么这一定是一个神清气爽的早晨。

“我得向你道歉，”Dante站在他身后，说道。“为之前的冒犯。”

“哦？”

“倒不是说我感到了什么良知上的谴责，不过我比你多出了数十年的时间和经验；利用这个剥夺你反抗的机会是不公平的。”

“你的意思是，”维吉尔回头瞪着他，“你还会再犯，不过允许我干掉你？”

“差不多吧。” Dante的表情无比自然，“你对我做的任何事，我都由衷感激。”

维吉尔先是感到错位的愤怒，但很快，一种沉重的无力感涌上头顶，把原先的怒火挤了出去。他转过了头。“我怀疑，你那个世界的我是不是在八岁那场火灾里就死了。至少是失踪了。你们从小分离，这让你抱着一种所谓的‘幸存者愧疚’，同时对另一个我产生了过多不切实际的期待。”

维吉尔背对着Dante不断说下去，没发现他的脸色越来越阴郁。“事实上在这边的世界，即便一起长大，我们也未必能够理解彼此。我的兄弟厌恶我。我们理念不同，注定争斗不休。”

“……厌恶？” Dante重复了一遍。

“我没有成长为父亲和母亲期待的那种正直的人。遇到危机的时候，比起‘正确的事’，我总是选择‘想做的事’。或许就是这种任性和固执让但丁无法接受。”维吉尔望着天边跳动的火焰球体，站了起来，抱着刚刚到手的阎魔刀。他和红衣男人擦身而过。

“你救了我们，理应得到感激。不过很可惜，如果你迫切想找到一个替代品填补你失去的东西，恐怕结果只能是失望。”

——而我又有什么资格教训他呢，维吉尔想。我渴望Dante的力量，甚至暗暗期待他能教导我，他却只想在我身上寻找另一个人；我渴望做一个好兄长，照顾家人，赢得幼弟的尊敬，却只招来对方的反感。但我会为此做出什么改变吗？

不会。

“失去的东西，是吗？”Dante望着远去的蓝色背影，等了很久才轻轻吐出，“我从未拥有过。”

（Too Good Too Bad·END）


	8. Gotta knock a little harder（1）

4.Gotta knock a little harder（1）

一场大雨过后，气温快速回升，春天的气息降临了整个红墓市区。

但也因为这场大雨，市郊被雨水冲刷掉大量泥土和腐殖质的山坡上，一具白骨暴露了出来。据警方鉴定是一个不满十四岁的未成年人的遗骨。通过DNA取样和牙齿比对都没有得到关于身份的任何消息。案件只好被暂时搁置。这则新闻在当地的晨报上只占了一个不起眼的小版块。

早上八点。维吉尔把当天的报纸，杂志等分门别类地插在架子上，整理了抽屉里的借书卡，随后打开了这座小型图书馆的正门。立刻就有细细的笑声和脚步声涌进来，像一阵风从身体两侧吹过。

目前在教区福利院长期生活的孩子共有二十多个。因为红墓市糟糕的治安和经济，据说从十几年前起，莫里森神父几乎每个圣诞都能在教堂门口捡到一个弃婴。如今这些婴儿中年级最大的已经可以充当管理者的帮手了：他们会帮忙清洁地板，分配食物，照料更小的孩子。原本神父还想派两个大孩子来帮维吉尔整理每天出借和归还的书本，却被他断然拒绝。“我可不想那些刚摸过曲奇的脏手来碰我的书。”新任“馆长”无情地说道。虽然那些并不是他的书。

即便如此，对于那几个经常在馆内乱窜的孩子，维吉尔还是被动地记住了他们的名字和长相。奥斯本是年纪最大的一个，14岁，黑色的头发和眼睛，个性比较孤僻，喜欢一个人呆着。满头卷毛的提米是个人见人爱的小天使，有着说不完的废话和问不完的问题。棕发的凯利刚满12岁，有天生的阅读障碍，无法阅读普通的文字类书籍，只能看看插画。才9岁的妮娜脾气却最火爆，能把比她高上一个头的男孩揍哭。这些孩子都是“圣诞节的奇迹”，从小在福利院被抚养长大，几乎没怎么接触过外面的世界。

维吉尔恼人地发现，虽然他讨厌小鬼，但小鬼们似乎不讨厌他。魔力的威压和死亡凝视对他们没有任何用处。女孩尤其对此免疫。她们喜欢躲在离他不远的地方讲悄悄话，咯咯笑，会送他各种奇怪的小东西，比如糖纸，卡片，缎带，巧克力；而且总是往登记出借记录的书桌上一放就跑掉。于是他专门在桌上摆了一个纸盒，放置所有的未知礼物。

经过一两周的地狱磨练，维吉尔已经能够对那些在图书馆里捉迷藏或者追赶打闹的小家伙熟视无睹了。只有在他们尖叫得太大声的时候才会用力拍一下桌子，喊一声“安静！”然后继续看自己的书。

然而对他的考验显然不会到此为止。如果把小鬼们当成一支噪音军团，那么上午就只是小股试探性骚扰，午饭过后的活动时间才叫全军突击。

“我可以借走这本书吗？”“这个单词怎么念？这个句子怎么念？” “封面的画是什么意思？” “什么叫‘赎罪券’？什么叫‘异端’？” “奥斯本抢走了我先看到的画册——”

年轻的半魔脑袋里嗡嗡作响；耳朵边上简直有一千只小但丁在吵闹。如果不是太不可能的话，维吉尔简直要怀疑这些小鬼都是弟弟专门指使过来迫害他的。有时候他真的很想抽刀出来乱砍一气，唯有身体里尚存的一丝人性让他悬崖勒马。另外，因为孩子们热衷于把他的名字缩减成甜蜜可爱的“维吉”，这让半魔感觉非常变扭，于是让小鬼们都一致称呼他为“V”。

不管怎样，维吉尔总算在白天拥有了一份稳定且体面的工作；体面到他甚至敢于在母亲面前大大方方地抱怨它。伊娃对他的职位倒是十分满意，还说等自己身体好些了，一定要去看望那些可爱的孩子们。

“……彭斯太太竟然是个杀人犯，你能相信吗？”聊天中，伊娃惊魂未定地说起了最近的新闻，“前两起自杀还没找到和她的联系；但最后一个案子，警方在马琳护士用来注射胰岛素的针管推进器上找到了她的指纹。还有人怀疑，也是她进入那个装假肢的年轻人的病房，趁他熟睡隔着床单用刀片割开了他的股动脉。”

“……真可怕。”维吉尔干巴巴地评论道。

“我实在无法想象，她究竟为什么要这么做？她是不是疯了？肯定是过去的事对她精神上的刺激太大了……”

维吉尔安慰了母亲几句，又给病房换了一束鲜花。伊娃已经被换到五楼的一间临时病房内，原先的病房隔壁正在被作为现场封锁，走廊里也能见到警察在来回巡逻。

维吉尔很庆幸，那枚推进器上的指纹是彭斯太太涉案的铁证，否则真的很难给她定罪。他也很清楚彭斯太太为什么被迫亲自动手。恶魔能够在一定程度上控制人类，比如操纵他们上吊、吞服药物；但它们却无法理解也做不到那些精细的动作。彭斯太太曾是护士，只有她自己才能准确地找到动脉和静脉的位置。

这个人类和恶魔的差异感让他忽然有了些深入的困惑。未必只有恶魔才拥有力量。尤其当他站在那些高耸的书架、阴沉的光线和油墨气息组成的迷宫中时，又再次想起这点——那些文字，图像，符号，仿佛倾吐着海潮般起伏的声音，诉说着独属于人类的强大。

当然，极少数的高等恶魔同样拥有智慧。维吉尔的脑中只保留了少量关于父亲的回忆。印象中的斯巴达是个威严又慈祥的人，收藏了许多深奥的书本和奇怪的古董。就在他失踪之前，他好像有所预感似的突然开始了对两个孩子的战斗指导；对维吉尔的教育就是以阎魔刀为武器而进行的。十多年过去了，年轻的半魔只对几个最简单的动作还保存着所谓的身体记忆：拔刀，收刀，连斩，拔刀上斩，疾走居合。

他只能把这几个动作练习到极致。

每晚，当维吉尔离开图书馆而但丁正在“Redgrave”演出的时候，正是独处的黄金时间。维吉尔会步行到空无一人的公园或荒地上，苦练记忆中那几个拔刀、劈、斩的动作。他将自己的睡眠时间也缩减为原来的一半。经过一段时间的苦练，虽然不确定变强了多少，但至少感觉阎魔刀在手中越来越轻了；当他挥刀时，刀刃撕开的气流仿佛和手掌、手臂的骨骼肌肉血管都产生了某种共鸣。他坚信，哪怕再简单再无聊的动作，只要重复千次、万次、亿万次，都能达到一种前所未有的境界。

即使白天在图书馆的时候，维吉尔也坚持把刀带在身边。既然Dante说这把刀是有脾气的，虽然它至今还没有表现出交流的意图，他也决定用这种形影不离的方式来加深他们之间的联系。

“V，你有一把剑欸！”小提米不知道什么时候钻到了桌子后面，“好帅气！”

“……这不是剑。是刀。”他不动声色地把阎魔刀换了个位置。

“我也想要把剑，就像指环王里阿拉贡用的那把圣剑——为我而战吧，亡灵们！！”提米自说自话地挥舞起报纸做的纸卷，“我能摸摸你的刀吗？”

“不。很危险。”

“为什么？哪里危险？？”

“这是一把有魔力的刀。会把人的手指切掉。”

提米抖了一下金灿灿的脑袋，总算老实地跑掉了。维吉尔刚出了一口气，妮娜不知道什么时候已经爬到了他腿上。“V！快出来！！到花园里来！！！” 

维吉尔绷着脸走到了木樨刚刚发芽的庭院，莫里森神父和一堆小鬼都在这里。原来是经常徘徊在图书馆附近的一只拉布拉多犬生了一窝小狗崽；它们的毛色从棕黄到米色、越来越浅，最后一只几乎是纯白的。孩子们兴奋不已，争着给小狗起名字。神父则拜托这位博览群书的“馆长”给他们的意见仲裁。

维吉尔的目光扫过那五只蠕动的毛球，提出了自己的方案——命名为奥古斯都，提贝里乌斯，卡利古拉，克劳迪乌斯和尼禄。

“太长了！”孩子们抗议道。

唯独神父慈祥地表示了同意，“名字寄托了最美好的希望。它们想必都会拥有精彩刺激的一生。”

午饭时间，莫里森神父把孩子们转交给一名修女嬷嬷，然后维吉尔讨论起了正事。

“慈善义卖？”

“佩吉特先生是本地一位低调又虔诚的富豪，最近去世了。他没有子女，遗嘱将全部财产捐给教会。以他命名的基金会会把他之前的艺术收藏品公开拍卖，之后还有晚宴。我们作为受益人必须出席这个活动，我本人要去，还要带一个孩子——形象工程，你懂的。我希望你也能陪同。”

“为什么？”

“安全方面的需要。”神父往嘴里丢了一颗戒烟糖。“那可是一大笔钱，天知道会发生什么。而且关于佩吉特先生有些不好的传闻。多年前他经营的工厂曾一度濒临破产，然而某天却接到了大量订单，之后顺利扭亏为盈。从那时起，就有捕风捉影的传闻说他把灵魂出卖给了魔鬼。当然这是没有根据的。不过据说他的收藏品中也有不少十分古怪，可怕的东西，专业人士推测可能是魔道具。”

“‘——以不义开始的事情，必须用罪恶来使它巩固。’”维吉尔轻笑一声，“如果存在那么可疑的东西，为什么不去请你口中的‘专业人士’？”

“你说Dante吧，”莫里森露出了意味深长的笑容。“他最近比较忙。况且他的出场费也挺贵。既然你已经是教会的雇员了，理应为孩子们做点贡献。”

维吉尔知道自己无法拒绝——神父早就提示过了，之所以会雇佣他而不是别人，本来就是为了利用他做点暗中的除魔工作。这也会给他带来额外的收入。

他就是好奇Dante到底在忙些什么。那个男人已经好几周没有出现了，维吉尔还记得他们上次见面的最后，气氛有种沉重的，心灰意冷的苦涩；但那并不是他的本意。Dante又一次令他免于陷入麻烦，还大度地让出了阎魔刀，不管哪一样都足够令人感激。真正激怒他的点其实也并非Dante之前的所作所为，而是他自己，他对兄弟的过度在意和失望。

这对双胞胎看似冷淡，实际上他们一起长大，一起经历了很多争对家人的恶意，两人之间自有一种不足为外人道的默契。但维吉尔必须正视自己病态的占有欲。但丁是他的弟弟，他的责任，他的“领地”。他知道这是不健康的。凡是事情滑出掌控的感觉都令他无法自控地焦躁。

在清楚自己的毛病的基础上，Dante不过刚巧成了他宣泄挫折感的对象。让维吉尔头疼的是他无法向任何人直接打听Dante的现状，对他来说那比在红墓市的大街上裸奔还要羞耻。但就这么被动地等待他的下一次出现，也实在不是他的风格。

再等等吧，他告诉自己，等我将阎魔刀的用法彻底掌握，就给他发封邀请函，好好地一较高下。

他心事重重地回到了书桌后面，凯利已经抱着三本厚厚的书站在那里等了。维吉尔漫不经心地给他登记了借书卡——《所罗门王》《蛾摩拉的毁灭》和《神曲》，他知道凯利就只是把它们当连环画看而已。“绝对不允许边看边舔手指。”他警告道。“也不许在书页上折角。”

棕发小男孩傻乎乎地点着头。“嬷嬷说，以前有个小孩就是看书的时候舔手指，然后肚子里生了好多虫。”

维吉尔满意地把三本旧书推给他。“外面怎么回事？谁在哭？”

“……是提米啦。神父和嬷嬷都选了提米和他们一起去那个晚宴，奥斯本很不开心。他也想去，而且他是年纪最大的。”

这就是所谓的形象吧，维吉尔想。小提米的模样讨喜，性格开朗，他笑嘻嘻的脸蛋天生就是那种适合出现在报纸和电视采访稿上的脸。“所以为什么是提米在哭？”

“奥斯本推了他，被神父罚去禁闭室了。”

“好吧，你可以回去了。不过给我把克劳迪乌斯留下。”

凯利扭扭捏捏地把眼睛都没睁开的狗崽从衣服里掏出来。“你可真了不起，V！你怎么知道它是克劳迪乌斯，不是别的狗狗？”

“每只的气味都不同。” 维吉尔不假思索地回答，之后才发现失言，只好装作什么也没说，拎着小狗走了出去。

他把小狗重新放到母亲的肚子下面。其他几只狗崽都在那里挤成一团，只有奶白色的尼禄总是受到兄弟排挤，它被蹬到了最外围，根本抢不到喝奶的位置。这令维吉尔十分不满。“……父母有一视同仁的义务。” 他自言自语道，然后强行把奥古斯都和提贝里乌斯拨开一些，腾出位置让尼禄挤进去。

他满意地观望了几分钟，随后便回到馆内继续看起书来。大约到了快下班的时候，外面下起了小雨。维吉尔把扔在长桌上的书一本一本放回原处，眺望着空荡荡的庭院，嘴里无意识地“啧”了一声。他可不是那种有爱心却没有责任心的家伙，绝对不会允许外面的野狗弄脏他的图书馆。

于是他用魔力把植物的茎秆和草叶黏合起来，造出一个隐蔽的小型“伞盖”，挡在喂奶的拉布拉多犬头上。顺便又把所有的狗崽按顺序挪动，把尼禄重新塞进去。完成这一切后维吉尔满意地站起身，顺手把被雨水打湿的头发重新捋上头顶。

就是这个无意识的动作让他察觉了一瞬间的魔力波动。维吉尔侧过脸，握着刀鞘的左手抬高少许——结果发现是那个穿红风衣的熟人。Dante不知什么时候走到了距离他不足十英尺的地方，像雕像一般僵立不动，头发和衣服已经完全湿透。雨水顺着他大理石般冰冷苍白的肌肤静静滑落。

“……你有什么事？”

“有点，肚子痛。” 男人戴着黑色皮手套的手掌自上而下地抹掉了脸上的雨水。“没想到你会喜欢狗。”

“我不喜欢。” 维吉尔只觉得对方那副“怀念”的表情相当碍眼。“不要擅自理解。我只是对所有努力生存下去的东西怀有敬意罢了。”

Dante的嘴角微妙地扭曲了两下，几乎称不上一个笑容。

“你到底有什么事？”维吉尔再次问道。

Dante湛蓝的眼球转了转，径直走到野狗身边，低下头去逗弄它们。“我有件工作想要拜托你。”

“工作？拜托我？”维吉尔嘲讽地挑起嘴角。

“北纬47°9′，西经126°43′。” 男人头也不抬地继续说下去。“十四年前该地曾出土过古代文明的遗迹。考古学家发掘出各种用途不明的器具，以及一本皮革封面的古书。它没有名字，或者说用人类的语言无法表述它。因为无人能理解书中的内容，所以有些不着边际的猜测，认为这本书上记载的全是些黑魔法，关于古人崇拜恶魔的记录。后来这本书失去了踪迹，传闻它成为了某个私人博物馆的藏品，或者流入了黑市。”

“你得到了关于这本书的消息吗？”

“半个月前，这边的朋友给我了一个不确切的情报。几个出售致幻剂的小混混在‘乌鸦之丘’看到一个黑衣男人捧着一本古怪的书，对着空气念念有词。他们之后的记忆都有些混乱，但从描述来看，那本书很像我在找的。并且那个地点距离红墓市中心不足五十英里。”

“如果你想打听消息，为什么不去找你的老搭档莫里森。”

Dante站起来，转向身后的人，“神父有他的工作。而且要找一本书，你才是专家吧。”

维吉尔莫名其妙地扬起眉毛，“我熟知的只是这个馆内现有的书。什么恶魔之书可从来没见过。”

“但假设把一本古书放在你面前，只有你能认出它是不是我要找的东西。” Dante把一根食指搭在了鼻子左侧。“至少，判断出那是不是真货。”

维吉尔在想清楚之前已经下意识地点了头。他正要询问详情，却嗅到了一丝诡异的气息。

他们脚下，正在喂奶的拉布拉多犬忽然竖起了耳朵，抽动鼻子，像怀着莫大的恐惧似的露出牙齿，低低地吠叫着。小狗崽们也被母亲的不安所影响，一个个尖尖地呜咽起来。

Dante猛地在雨中仰起头，眉心紧皱。维吉尔和他望向同一个方向——只见模糊的雨幕里，距离图书馆只有一墙之隔的教堂顶端，不知什么时候多出来一个小小的身影。那显然不是个成年人，连站立都很勉强，却在湿滑的塔楼上蹒跚前进。

随着第一声晚钟敲响，Dante已经如离弦之箭一般冲了出去。

还是太迟了。瘦小的身躯从顶部坠了下来。像一片枯叶从枝头飘落，没有声音。

TBC


	9. Gotta knock a little harder（2）

4\. Gotta knock a little harder（2）

他比Dante赶到那里只晚了四步……五步。

雨水把原本粘稠的血泊冲刷得清亮透彻。一个孩子脸冲下地倒在血泊正中，因为直接撞击上石子铺就的路面，肢体各部分已经扭曲变形；胸腔完全塌陷下去，想来面部也定是惨不忍睹的模样，但无论是满头黑发还是身上的衣服都已清楚地说明了他的身份。

“奥斯本……奥斯本！！！” 教堂里的修女嬷嬷首先大哭大喊起来，身边的孩子们也陷入了混乱，尖叫和哭泣声此起彼伏。晚一步赶来的莫里森神父拨打了报警电话，并把所有孩子带离了现场。

很快，警车和救护车冒雨赶到了。坠楼的孩子已经当场死亡。他们在禁闭室里找到了一本日记，前几页抱怨了神父和嬷嬷的区别对待，对提米抢走了他出席晚宴机会的不满，而最后的一整页只写了一行大字：“永别了。”

警方检查了教堂的塔楼，找到了一个人的脚印——与奥斯本的鞋码一致。并且除了维吉尔和Dante，还有另外几人也目击了那孩子掉下来的一瞬间——当时塔楼上确实只有他一个人。综上几点，这件事很快就以自杀结案。虽然也有警员争对“这么点小事真的会导致自杀吗”提出疑问，但他的同事立刻找到了很好的解释——“从小待在孤儿院的小鬼都奇奇怪怪的，估计精神多少有那么点问题。”

不管对这个结论有多不满，无论是莫里森神父，修女嬷嬷还是孩子们，谁都提不出反对的根据。把奥斯本罚进禁闭室的正是神父本人，他为此极为自责，自己钻进忏悔室待了好几个小时，始终一言不发。嬷嬷才擦干眼泪就得照顾其他的孩子，尤其是提米和妮娜。那孩子掉下来的时候他们两个刚好在教堂底下的广场玩捉迷藏。幸好当时妮娜藏在一大堆落叶里，很难察觉外面发生了什么。提米却亲眼目睹了一切。

“……你怎么想？”Dante问道。

维吉尔沉默地在教堂的走廊里踱步，两侧冰冷的石砖将他的脚步声反射得异常清晰。这一次，没有人雇佣他，事件也和他本人完全无关；但他还是被一股奇怪的气息吸引着，催促着往前走。

我就只是看一眼。仅此而已。他对自己说道，仿佛在说服什么人。

他们一同走进了禁闭室。这个数英尺见方的小屋干净得过了头，唯一的“家具”只有一把椅子和一个便壶。窗户很小，没有栅栏，显然只有小孩子才能从里面钻出去。

“可是，他为什么要特地爬到塔楼上呢？只是想自杀的话，从这个高度跳下去也足够了。”维吉尔把头伸出窗外，估算道。

“为了引起注意吧。”Dante回答道，但维吉尔总觉得他话里有话。“据说自己选择从高处往下掉的人，都有一种强烈的表演欲。他们渴望给特定的‘观众’留下无法磨灭的印记。”

维吉尔皱眉看了他一眼，但也没什么好反驳的。他们又一起检查了奥斯本自己的房间——大部分孩子是两到四人合宿，巧的是唯有年纪最大的奥斯本占了一个单独的房间。那孩子的个人物品很少，只有几件衣服，两双鞋，一些文具和两三本来不及归还图书馆的书。在他的单人床底下，Dante发现了一些成人杂志和一瓶黑色的浓稠物质。

“确实已经到青春期了呢。”他感叹道。“这是什么？鞋油？”

“是自制的染发剂。”维吉尔把瓶子拿过来嗅了嗅，从膏体边缘挑出一根卷曲的发丝。“我弟弟叛逆期的时候也想过把头发染得五颜六色的。真是蠢透了。”

Dante轻笑了一声。维吉尔则抓起了桌上被借走的两本书：《谋杀启事》，和《法国粉末之谜》。他随意翻了翻，也没发现里面做着什么记号、夹着书签之类的东西。

“……是我多虑了。”最终，他无可奈何地说道。“看不出有什么疑点。或许那男孩真的就只是一时冲动。”

“有没有可能是被恶魔操纵了？”

“如果是在魔力操纵下的行动，为什么他跳下去之前，你和我都没有任何感觉？”

维吉尔还有未说出口的一些想法。假设真的存在一个幕后黑手并用某种方法隐藏了自己的魔力，他也想不出它想要达到什么目的。上一次那个女巫之所以命令他人自杀，主要是因为Dante事先把魔力构成的玫瑰放在母亲的窗台上，被她操纵的恶魔感受到了威慑而无法直接进入，因此需要从死者身上汲取灵魂之力。可这一次……

Dante若有所思地原地站立了片刻。“我会和莫里森好好谈谈，在教堂和福利院都增加一些监视的道具。你自己小心。记得留意那本书。”

说完这些他便转身离开了，背影冲这边摆了摆手。

*

表面上看，福利院和图书馆的生活都恢复了往常。但很显然，造成的伤痕是无法那么快痊愈的。

最明显的变化就在孩子们身上。从那件事之后，提米好像整个人都变了。以前他非常喜欢在图书馆消磨时间，还喜欢问个不停；现在他远远见到维吉尔就会绕道跑走，仿佛他身上带着什么病毒似的。妮娜也变得畏手畏脚了。她不再爬上爬下，不再和男孩子吵架打闹；有时候会突然小声哭泣起来。

幸好凯利表现得还比较正常。那天他也在捉迷藏，不过他选择藏在教堂里面、摆放圣餐的桌子底下，一直到最后都没人来找他；结果幸运地错过了整件事。

维吉尔接过男孩还回来的三本厚书，一边翻动一边随口问道：“奥斯本和提米，过去他们的关系怎么样？”

“很好啊。他们以前一直像亲兄弟一样。他俩还经常一起偷偷溜出去，也不带我。”

“在我看来，他们好像没那么亲近。”

“嗯，很奇怪呢。最近他们的关系不怎么好了……或者说是奥斯本变得很奇怪。好像就是那次从乌鸦之丘回来以后！他几乎不和我们说话了，总是一个人。也不知道是对谁生气。”

“乌鸦之丘？”维吉尔注意到了这个巧合。他顺手从抽屉里拿出一副本地地图，用铅笔在上面画了个圈。“是这里吗？知不知道为什么叫这个名字？”

“不清楚。”凯利挠了挠头，“只是个什么都没有的小山包而已。附近的树都枯死了，但总是有大量的乌鸦停在树上，所以就叫乌鸦之丘。奥斯本说那以前那可能是一片墓地。”

“所以你们为什么要跑去那里玩？”

“教堂里有两辆自行车，但神父说只有满12岁的人才能学骑车，而且必须去空旷无人的地方。从这里骑到乌鸦之丘来回要花两三个小时，所以奥斯本说，不如我们带上水和面包，去外面玩一整天，嬷嬷也不会责备我们。”凯利掰着手指说道，“两周前我们还一起去那里玩过。我们三个人：奥斯本，提米和我。提米教我骑车。奥斯本自己骑到更远的地方玩了；他回来的时候就板着脸，之后一直不怎么搭理我们。”

男孩走掉之后，维吉尔盯着地图出了一会儿神。看来是有必要亲自去乌鸦之丘看看了。

不过假设，仅仅是假设，奥斯本就是在那个地方被什么东西盯上，甚至操纵了，那么恶魔又企图从他的死亡中获得些什么呢？

维吉尔拿起从奥斯本房间里找到的侦探小说，好几分钟没有翻过一页。忽然，一片猩红的扁盒子被推到了他眼前。

“这是什么。”

“CD。”他的双胞胎弟弟一副酷毙了的姿势背靠在书桌上，双手抱胸，一条腿折起来。

“……卖不出去了？”

“鬼才卖不出去了！一上架就售空了好吗！！这是我专门留下来的签名典藏版！！！”但丁怒气冲冲地转过身，桌上的CD盒已经消失了。

“那恭喜你。”维吉尔冷淡地说道。

“反应再热烈一点好不好。”但丁一边说着一边从桌子上的纸盒里随手摸出一颗巧克力糖球，剥开往嘴里一丢。“这或许就是我成为亿万富翁的开始……唔！”他突然捂住嘴，鲜血从指缝中渗出来。

维吉尔猛地站起身。如果有镜子的话，就能照出此时兄弟俩震惊的表情几乎是如出一辙。

但丁挪开手掌，从嘴里吐出了一枚沾满血的图钉。“维吉尔，你是不是做了什么，被人记恨上了。”他喃喃地说道。

维吉尔一言不发地将手伸向“礼物纸盒”，把里面所有的糖果都挑了出来，一一检查：总共有三枚糖里都被藏着钉子或细小的玻璃碎片。还有一张漂亮的糖纸里包裹的却是一个纸团，展开之后一里面只有一行红墨水写的字：

“GET OUT”

“就算是恶作剧，这也太过了吧。”但丁啧啧感叹，“我还以为只有我们搞摇滚的才会喜欢用吉他互殴，没想到在图书馆当个管理员也这么危险。”

维吉尔脸色阴沉地摇摇头，“让我从这里滚出去……为什么？难道说我已经找到了什么，却不自知？”

“但用这种方法对付你也未免太弱了吧。”但丁忍不住开了个很烂的玩笑。“他们怎么就不知道把20公斤C4塞进巧克力呢——”

“也就是说，在它眼中我仅仅是个人类。作为人类仍能威胁到它，为什么？”

“等等我已经听不懂你在说什么了——”

维吉尔摇摇头。“这是我自己的问题，与你无关。”

“什么叫与我无关？？”但丁气极反笑，“你知道我最讨厌的是什么吗？就是你这种高高在上的态度，好像别人都是地上的蚂蚁似的——”

“蚂蚁可是很有社会精神的。它们懂得合作也懂得服从，是最可靠的军团。”

“你他妈——算了，反正招人讨厌是你的专长。拜拜。”

但丁走后，维吉尔把所有有问题的糖果和纸团都收了起来，随即往椅子后面一靠。他承认他们兄弟吵架总是很没意义。一开始只是单纯的性格不合，但那次他无意中听到了但丁的“心里话”之后，一种前所未有的沮丧感让他产生了全新的想法：他觉得人与人之间本来就无法互相理解，哪怕是同胞手足也一样。

与其向这种软弱的情绪动摇，不如从一开始就保持距离。

Dante自称爱着他的兄弟……想不通。或许那是彻底失去之后才诞生的一种幻觉。就好比假设他从一开始就是独生子，他也会幻想有一个兄弟姊妹是多么美好的事。

当晚，维吉尔步行去了一趟乌鸦之丘，没有什么特别的发现。就和凯利说得一样，那里只是一座光秃秃的小山包而已。大量的乌鸦密密麻麻地栖息在枯树枝头，当阎魔刀的斩击经过时会及时跳起来扑腾几下，但很快又懒洋洋地停回来。不过这里确实足够僻静，维吉尔决定把它列入备用的练刀地点之一。

第二天，他还是比所有人都早地来到了图书馆。连身为半魔的他都没有想到，眼前会出现如此丧心病狂、令人作呕的一幕。

绿草茵茵的庭院里，那一窝喂奶的拉布拉多犬和所有的狗崽都不见了——奥古斯都，提贝里乌斯，卡利古拉，克劳迪乌斯以及它们的母亲，所有的野狗都被残忍地杀死，分成数块，沾满了血迹的头、躯干、前肢和后肢在草地上被拼成了一行简单明了的句子：

GET OUT V

维吉尔也算见过不少血腥场面，但从未有一次令他如此震惊，如此暴怒。他根本来不及思考便拔出了刀。然而，空无一人的庭院里只有带着腥味的凉风吹过。通往图书馆的门也是紧锁着的。

一个极小极小的呜咽声让他打了个激灵。维吉尔收刀入鞘，从草丛里掏出了幸存的尼禄。它很虚弱地趴着，眼睛也没有完全睁开，奶白色的绒毛上沾了黏糊糊的血和污垢。维吉尔猜测它或许又是被兄弟们踹出了母亲的肚子下面，然后又迷失了方向，钻到了完全错误的地方——却因此活了下来。

维吉尔原地思考了很久。最终他还是就地挖了一个坑，将所有的尸体掩埋了。他没有打开图书馆的门，而是转头去找了莫里森神父，提出要请几天的假，并警告他不要让任何孩子靠近图书馆，以及庭院。

神父被他冷峻的神色吓到了，立刻批准了假期。但之后却想起来一件事：“那么，明晚的慈善晚宴怎么办？你也不去了吗？”

维吉尔回避了这个问题。“如果您对安全问题实在担忧的话，我建议还是去找Dante.”

“好吧。”神父有些迟疑地点点头，“我相信你会把一切处理好。”

维吉尔把幸存的狗崽带回了家，路上在宠物店采购了需要的东西。但他对饲养动物毫无经验，只是把尼禄放进纸箱和旧衣服做成的窝里，再往前面放上一碟牛奶就离开了。

他又去了一趟乌鸦之丘。这次不是为了查什么线索。整整一天，从上午到深夜，他都在空无一人的山丘上进行拔刀和挥刀的练习；斩击的范围越来越大，力道也越来越强。并且，他将自己原本的“快速移动”技巧融入到刀技之中，并增加每秒钟拔刀攻击的次数，效果十分显著。以人类的眼睛看来，就仿佛他站在原地不动，然后拔刀、劈砍、收刀都在一瞬间结束似的。

维吉尔缓慢地调整着呼吸，重心下沉，退后半步——刹那间，十几公尺外的枯树突然被切碎成了十几块。无数乌鸦呱呱大叫着惊起，这次，没有一只敢于飞回来。

他将阎魔刀收回刀鞘，背后传来了预料之中的沉闷掌声。

“你怎么做到的？” Dante缓缓走了过来。“这招——好像，嗯，我以前从未见过？”

“练习，练习。”维吉尔侧过脸，等他自己走过来。“还有练习。”

“你真的很有天赋。”Dante诚恳地评价道，“没有引导者。没有参考对象。甚至缺少了从，从实战中摸索的机会？”

“我的确渴望实战的考验。”维吉尔横握阎魔刀，做出邀请的姿态。“顺便一提，我给刚才那招起了个名字。Judgement Cut.* ”

Dante愣了一下，突然捂着脸，古怪地大笑起来。“好，好。为了向这个招式表示敬意，至少值得这个——” 话音未落，他的手中突然出现了一柄夸张的双手剑。维吉尔完全没有看清Dante的武器是从哪里飞来的，但它那熟悉的模样令他瞳孔一缩：接近一人高的长度、剑身的曲线、剑柄上的骷髅。是父亲的遗物之一。

“叛逆。”维吉尔低声说道。他以一种完全不同的目光重新审视眼前的男人。如果他真的是未来的……

那他就更不允许自己有输的理由。

他瞬间拔刀出鞘，冲了上去。模糊的身影在旁观者看来或许只是一道蓝色的轨迹，Dante却看清了那副不惜全力攻击的姿态、每一块肌肉的发力与协调、还有直视他的那对无所畏惧的湛蓝双眼。像可燃的冰。

“太棒了。”魔力、血液和至高的愉悦在全身激荡。男人以一个拥抱的姿态展开双臂，大剑的尖端垂向地面，“吝啬的神明啊……至少，给我这个。”

tbc

___________________________________________________

（*注：次元斩，直译是“审判之斩”）


	10. Gotta knock a little harder（3）

4\. Gotta knock a little harder（3）

但丁打着哈欠走下楼梯，却在看到兄长的一瞬间双眼圆瞪。

“是我在梦游，还是你真的在给小狗喂奶？？”

维吉尔怒气冲冲地放下奶瓶。“它是——目击证人。”

“搞不懂你在说什么。”但丁一屁股坐上楼梯扶手，从上面流畅地滑了下来。“好小好软……就是有点，呃，臭烘烘的。你从垃圾桶里捡来的吗？它的妈妈呢？”

“死了。”

但丁“哦”了一声。他好奇地瞪着维吉尔重新拿起奶瓶，塞进小狗的嘴里。“能养活吗？你以前禁止我养宠物，说我养什么死什么。”

“所以我们不一样。”

“但这个样子还，蛮可爱的。”但丁咧嘴笑了，微妙地省略掉了主语。“起名字了吗？我觉得可以叫‘lucky’，怎么样？”

“它叫尼禄·克劳迪乌斯·凯撒。”

“……维吉尔，你真的有病。”

维吉尔面无表情地看了他一眼，倒没有反驳。他把小狗放回窝里，穿上一件不合身的外套，抓起阎魔刀。出门之前他一眼看穿了弟弟冲向狗窝的意图，警告道：“你别把它弄死了。”

“才不会呢。”但丁一把抄起小狗，兴高采烈地把它拢在手心。尼禄立刻惶恐地呜呜叫个不停，挣扎着想逃脱。“喂喂，凭什么呀，我很温柔地好不好——我们是双胞胎欸？这它都能认出来？”他抱怨道。

“狗是凭气味认人的，它还没熟悉你的味道。”维吉尔说道。就在这时，仿佛有一道闪电划过脑海的印象——照亮了什么，又好像什么都没照到。

维吉尔若有所思地走在街道上，始终想不起来自己想要抓住的那个念头是什么。这就让人没来由地烦躁。

昨晚的对决仍是一败涂地。从头到尾他只攻击到Dante两次，第一次还是Dante起初张开双臂的时候，有故意放水的嫌疑。第二次有效攻击是范围扩大的次元斩，但为此他自己也报废了三分之二的肝脏，一个肾和部分小肠，脾脏破裂，锁骨、肋骨和肱骨粉碎性骨折。他不但花了几个小时再生，痛得死去活来，还报废了一套喜欢的衣服——从外套到衬里都变成了无可挽救的浸血碎片。

为了参加当晚的活动，至少外表上不能让人看出什么岔子。维吉尔只得去了一家出租正装的裁缝店。麻烦的是，裁缝店的年轻雇员莫名其妙地在他试装的时候尖叫不已，并提出了一个十分诱人的条件：只要维吉尔同意把试衣时的照片摆在橱窗里，他们不但免除租金，还会给他丰厚的酬劳。维吉尔部分接受了条件，反过来要求所有的照片都不允许拍到脸。一番讨价还价后，他总算免费拿到了一套衣服以及店里原先许诺的一半酬金。

*

这次的慈善义卖活动在佩吉特先生生前位于郊外的豪宅举行。遗产处理基金会为此做了充足的准备工作，并聘请了专业的厨师、侍者、乐队、拍卖行以及安保公司。只有手持邀请函的客人才被允许入内。维吉尔提前数小时到达了那里，从远处观察了别墅附近的地形以及保安人员巡逻的位置。他意外发现，这栋豪宅距离乌鸦之丘相当近，大约是徒步十几分钟便能到达的距离。

夜幕降临。开着豪车、穿着华丽的客人陆续到场，门外还有一些小报记者不停地按着快门，而大多数客人都乐于在这种活动上露脸。莫里森神父终于到了。他拉着提米的手，那孩子也特意换上了大人式样的正装，甚至打了领带，显得十分局促。维吉尔大步迎了上去。“晚上好，很高兴看到你和提米都这么精神。”

神父诧异地瞧了他一眼，但很快恢复了善解人意的笑容，“一起进去吧。扶我一把，孩子，骑一个多小时的车对我这把老骨头来说已经有点超过了。”

他们穿过人群。整个豪宅充斥着一股淡淡的熏香味，或许会令普通人心旷神怡，但维吉尔只想打喷嚏。主办方负责人很及时地出来与神父握手，双方谈笑风声。食物的香气不断从长桌上散发出来；端着香槟和红酒的侍者在每个房间来回走动；乐队演奏着轻柔的小夜曲。按照负责人的说法，拍卖会将在七点准时举行，结束后，神父和提米会拿着巨大的捐赠支票与基金会代表以及拍卖会上出价最多的竞买人一起合照。这差不多就是整个慈善义卖的流程。

和所有没见过世面的小孩子一样，提米马上就被那些五颜六色的点心和饮料勾走了。神父也被前来打招呼的熟人围得水泄不通。维吉尔趁机离开了他们，在会场内部四处走动，希望能提早一点看到今晚的拍卖品——他对那些魔道具的传说颇感兴趣，并且直觉告诉他，最近几天连续发生的怪事，和今晚的活动之间存在着某种关联。

“喂！等一下，先生。等等。”有人忽然叫住了他。维吉尔停下脚步，只见一个气喘吁吁的中年人向他跑来，外表一眼看上去就像个律师或者高级秘书，“你手里那把剑，是某个东方古国的武器仿制品吗？做工非常精致呢。”

维吉尔皱起眉。“你有什么事。”

“实际上，我家的小少爷，对所有稀奇古怪的文物都很感兴趣，尤其是这种具有异国风情的——”中年人压低声音解释道，脸上堆满了假笑。维吉尔顺着他的视线看过去，只见会客厅的一角站着浩浩荡荡的一家人：一名年轻美貌的护士推着一架轮椅，上面坐着一个苍白瘦弱的少年，戴着厚厚的眼镜，后面跟着一对穿着考究的夫妇和两名彪形大汉保镖。从周围人的窃窃私语中，维吉尔大致推测出了这家子的情况——克洛德·夏科是夏科家族的独子，幼年时因为一场急病导致脊椎病变，无法站立和行走。他为数不多的爱好就是阅读和收藏，而他的富豪父母也生怕他因为身体状况陷入忧郁，拼命鼓励他培养自己的爱好，为此不吝重金。

“如果您能割爱，我们愿意付不下于本晚任何一件拍卖品的价格，也会给您充足的考虑时间……”中年人还在喋喋不休。

“抱歉，非卖品。”维吉尔简短地回答，扭头就走。

他转过回廊，顺着楼梯走上去，到达豪宅的二层。这里有佩吉特先生生前引以为傲的“艺术品长廊”。维吉尔对油画一窍不通，他只是隐约感觉到，佩吉特收藏的作品有种古早的哥特式风格，充斥着阴暗、鬼魅、绝望的气息。画中的主体多是丑陋的婴儿，被锁链束缚的怪物，各种兽类的拼合，挥舞着镰刀的骷髅等，那种扑朔迷离的气氛让他想起了《奥特兰托堡》里的描写。

“喜欢这副画？确实充满隐喻，有点‘尘世乐园’的风格，你不这么认为吗？”一个女人的声音向他搭讪道。

“我认为耶罗尼米斯·博斯是位难以阅读的天才。很可惜，我只是一介凡人。”维吉尔转向她，用从容的语气掩盖掉了自己的吃惊。那是一张有点眼熟的脸，穿着昂贵的曳地礼裙，金色的长发像瀑布一般披散在肩头。但更让他皱眉的却是站在女人身后一声不吭的男人，还是那件大红的外套，黑色的紧身衣上绑着武器带，和周围的客人格格不入。

“Dante……这位是，”维吉尔盯着金发女人的羊皮手套，“我好像在我弟弟的乐队里见过你。”

“翠西。”女人从身边经过的侍者那里拿了两杯香槟，友好地递过一杯。“很遗憾我们没有更早点认识，维吉尔。”

维吉尔将阎魔刀换到了左手，视线在Dante和翠西身上来回扫过，嘴角挂上冷笑：“不再多介绍一点么？你们是怎么认识的？接近我弟弟有什么目的？？”

Dante有气无力地扶着额头，似乎不打算解释。不过翠西马上笑了起来。

“那就是个很长很长的故事了。两千年前，一位叛逆的骑士封印了魔界通往人界的通道。但因为他自己也是个恶魔，他的力量也被困在了封印的另一侧……”

“够了。”维吉尔恶狠狠地接过酒杯，“所以，你也是个恶魔？”

女人优雅地行了个礼，“如假包换。斯巴达的子嗣啊，你也听说过那一位吧？魔界的帝王，黑暗的王子，被称为蒙德斯那位大人？它曾是斯巴达宣誓效忠的君主，后来可是为了斯巴达的背叛气得发疯呢。”

“略知一二。”维吉尔将视线投向她身后。Dante依然没有开口的打算。“与我接触过的恶魔称呼我为叛徒之子，大致也能猜想到发生过什么。”

“没错。魔帝虽然发誓要毁灭斯巴达的血脉，可它本人的庞大力量都被封印拦在了地狱的一侧。不过，斯巴达的封印与其说是‘门’，倒不如说更像一道‘栅栏’，它只能分辨力量的强弱，拦住那些大家伙，而较弱小的魔物却反而能从人魔两界的缝隙中钻出去。这就是为什么总有些小喽啰在这个世界蟑螂似的乱窜。”

“那么，你又属于哪一类呢？”维吉尔问。

“我？我是蒙德斯阁下从虚无中创造的高等恶魔。他从那些被派往人界又侥幸逃回来的下属脑中提取了记忆，赋予我躯壳和灵魂。我被派往人界，接近斯巴达的后裔，等待他们放下戒心的一刻，以求一击必中。”翠西将香槟一饮而尽，扭头看向Dante，露出了魅惑的微笑。“可惜，这个男人抢先一步找到了我。”

“我让她稍微改变了外貌。她原先的长相完全模仿了你们的母亲。”Dante言简意赅地补充。

“……这就很可疑了吧。就算是但丁那个蠢货，见到一个和母亲长得一模一样的人，也会加倍警觉的。”维吉尔忍不住指出。

翠西“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。“我们的王极少接触人类世界，并且相当自大。它还觉得这是个了不起的计策呢。后来Dante说服了我，既然蒙德斯远在门的另一侧，封印又隔绝了它的耳目，它既不能给予我奖励又不能给予惩罚，何必还要对它言听计从？我已经拥有了能够自由行动的躯体和灵魂，何不按照我想要的方式而活？”

“所以你就决定抛弃任务，随心所欲地当个人类？”维吉尔问道，“那么但丁呢？为什么要接近他？？还有，你身后这个人和但丁的名字一样、长相也几乎一样，魔源完全相同，你就不觉得哪里不对劲吗？”

“接近你兄弟，纯粹是因为他很好玩。”翠西似乎完全没有察觉来自对面的压迫感，轻松地笑了，“至于Dante，这我就管不着了。魔界的规矩是强者为尊，眼下我身边最强大的就是这个男人，我会不计缘由地奉献出信赖与尊敬。”

维吉尔提刀的手臂稍微放松了一点，面上还是十足严肃地瞪着Dante，“你们今天一起到这个地方，就是为了那本书？”

Dante点点头。“没错。翠西可以说是来自魔界的顾问，她或许可以帮忙解读书中的内容。”

“那本书到底为什么重要？”

“有传闻说，”Dante顿了顿，似乎在踌躇，但最终还是说了出来，“那本书可能记载了一座魔塔的建造史。那座塔是远古住民中的恶魔崇拜者建造的，斯巴达便是以此为基础创造了两界之间的封印。知道如何创造，便可以反推出如何毁灭。”

“也就是说，你担心有人会利用这本书研究出破坏封印的办法？”维吉尔皱眉道，“怎么会有这么蠢的人？这样难道不是让人类自取灭亡吗？”

Dante好像吞下了一整个鸡蛋似的愣了一下，随后捂住了嘴。“嗯，呃，如果不是人类，而是恶魔呢？以恶魔的立场，当然想要重新打开通道。”

“原来如此。”维吉尔若有所思地点点头。“以你们两个的感知力，都无法判断这个会场中是否存在恶魔吗？”

“如果恶魔以人类的躯壳包裹自己，那它就很难被察觉。”翠西热心地解释道，“我本人就很擅长这方面的技巧。”说着她打开一把绸扇，遮挡住面部——当她把扇子缓缓移开的时候，维吉尔看到了一张完全不同的脸：古铜色的肌肤，银色的齐耳短发，五官的轮廓也变得深邃，与之前完全是两个人。

“你好，我叫葛罗西娅。”女人连声音都改变了。

“印象深刻。”维吉尔冷淡地说。“不过气味还是一样。”

“唉，没有十全十美的魔法。”翠西又恢复了原来的样貌。“蒙骗一般的人类已经足够了。”

维吉尔突然想到了什么，仿佛一道流星划过夜幕。“翠西，你可以变成任何模样吗？任何你见过的人类？”

“可以哦。”

“还有其他恶魔能够做到吗？”

“当然。虽然能做到的同类数目稀少，但放眼整个人界，绝不是没有。”金发女人眨了眨眼，“某些强大的恶魔虽然被困在了魔界，但通过非常特殊的手段——例如与罕见血统的人类缔结契约，就可以绕开封印，从特殊的传送阵中把自己‘偷渡’到人间来。想必你也听说过类似的事。”

维吉尔点点头，还想再询问些什么，却听见楼下乐队的演奏突然停了。接着便有人大声宣布，竞拍即将开始。

“我们走吧。”翠西热络地挽起Dante的臂膀，“至少，要搞清楚那本书究竟会落入谁的手里。”

*

维吉尔心不在焉地坐在拍卖会的观众席，身边是莫里森神父和提米；Dante和翠西坐在他们前两排；刚才邂逅的夏科一家则坐在最前方的贵宾席位。从翠西手中接过的那杯香槟，实际上他一滴未沾，而是故意在拍卖会开始前把整杯酒洒在了通往地下的阶梯入口。后来他才知道这是多此一举，因为整个慈善义卖进行期间，地下一层都是从内部封锁的，并有荷枪实弹的警卫把守，而拍卖品也只能通过特殊的升降梯，从地下金库直接运往竞拍现场。

拍卖师在台上天花乱坠地吹嘘着每一件竞品，它们悠久的历史、有趣的来历和极高的艺术价值，等等。一幅号称是罗伯特·坎平的不为人知的作品刚刚以三百万美金的价格成交。

“下面即将拍卖的这件藏品，是一枚罗马五贤帝时代的宝石纹章戒指。佩吉特先生从某个小国的博物馆买到了它。据说戴上它的人就会拥有支配他人的力量，但性格也会变得逐渐扭曲，再也不舍得脱下来。It's mine，my own，my precious。”拍卖师自以为幽默地说道，绝大多数观众都配合地哄笑起来。

“One ring to rule them all。”莫里森神父笑呵呵地说，“还真像那个呢。”

提米傻乎乎地提问，“那是什么意思啊？”

维吉尔望了他们一眼。那种不太对劲的感觉又回来了——好像贴身穿着一件扎人的毛衣，浑身瘙痒却又具体说不出在哪儿。

但他的注意力很快又被前方那两个人吸引了过去。翠西附在Dante的耳边窃窃私语，两人亲昵的就像一对热恋的情侣。维吉尔记得他的兄弟还和那个金发女人约会过，不禁露出了嘲讽的笑意。他考虑再三，还是决定把这件事瞒着但丁——因为很难解释另一个男人的来历；而且从技术上说，翠西也不算移情别恋。

各种叫价的声音此起彼伏，维吉尔的耐心也渐渐耗尽。幸好，他们等待多时的东西终于出现了。

“这本古书，号称是魔鬼的著作，但也可能记载了失传的古文明。虽然至今尚未有人能够解读这种文字，但它无疑具有极高的考古价值。”拍卖师介绍道。“据说佩吉特先生对这本书也抱有特殊的感情，一直将它收藏在特制的保险柜里而不是书架上，它的重要性可见一斑。起拍价五十万美金。”

然而观众席中对这本根本无法阅读的书感兴趣的人数寥寥。连翠西都装模作样地举了一次手。最终，这本书以两百八十万的价格被夏科家的小少爷拍下。

拍卖会的中场休息时间，维吉尔又与Dante他们碰了一次面。“那位小少爷啊……虽然有点可怜，但我们还是必须把那本书搞到手。”翠西轻笑着，指尖对在一起。

“你们有何打算？直接去偷吗？”

“我们别无选择。”翠西笑道，“我身边这位勇士虽然力量强大，可惜不管在哪儿都负债累累。”

Dante转头望天。

“那枚戒指也被他收入囊中了呢，还有那个长得像魔方一样的金盒子。不愧是富豪家族。”翠西继续感叹。“不如全部偷走好了。”

“那些都不是魔道具吧。”维吉尔说道。

“但都是贵金属制品，还镶嵌着宝石。恶魔的贪欲可是永无止境的。”翠西俏皮地使了个眼色，“听说过吗，贪婪的君主Mammon，曾指挥麾下的大军从魔界核心开采出宝石，金属，矿物，用来装饰那座无尽华美的魔界圣殿。它也被誉为最像人类的一位大恶魔。”

“确实和人类没什么差别。”维吉尔叹了口气。“如果你们得到那本书，我很有兴趣了解上面的内容。当然，我愿意接受你的任何条件，只要在合理的范畴内。”他注视着Dante，对方却回避了他的视线。

维吉尔感到自尊心一阵刺痛。他没有再说一个字，冲着翠西一点头便离开了。

我还没有足够的力量。还不具备和他谈判的资格。

但假如我抢先一步把那本书弄到手……那么不但足以一雪前耻，也算还了Dante的人情。

下半场的竞拍再次开始。维吉尔坐回观众席，心不在焉地死盯着前排人的后脑勺，并不知道自己脸上的表情十足像个恶棍。身旁莫里森神父忽然拽了一下他的袖子。

“提米怎么还不回来？休息的时候他说要去一趟厕所，但这也太久了。竞拍结束后还要拍照呢。”

“……我去找他。”

维吉尔迅速站了起来，离开了他本来就觉得气闷的拍卖场。他在整个别墅的一层都转了一圈，哪里都没有提米的踪影。他又去了趟地下室的入口——先前的酒渍早就被清理干净了。维吉尔向侍者们询问，谁也没有见过金发男孩。他上到二楼，在艺术品长廊的两侧各有一排独立客房。其中一间客房门外并排站着两名保镖，之前试图和维吉尔做买卖的那名秘书也在那儿。

“噫？是你啊。”中年人注意到了维吉尔。“怎么了小伙子，那把剑，改变主意了吗？”

他开门见山地说道：“我想和夏科先生谈谈，关于他买下的那本书的事。”

“很抱歉，我们家小少爷对刚拍下的货物很感兴趣，正在里面独自研究。不是我自夸，若不是少爷身体太过虚弱，无法支持长时间的工作的话，他在整个古文字研究界肯定会有一席之地。”中年人自豪地说道。“目前我不好去打扰他。不过你可以留个联系方式。”

维吉尔思考片刻。现在Dante和翠西还留在会场，而克洛德·夏科利用家族势力跳过了繁琐的手续、把竞拍到的东西先一步拿到了手，正是绝佳时机。等到那两个家伙决定动手就太迟了。

“那本书封面的符号，让我联想到了黑魔法的印记。可能是某种严重的诅咒。”他一本正经地编造道，“事态紧急，希望你尽快和夏科先生说明。我就在这里等。”

中年人叹了口气，又和保镖交换了一个眼神，最终无奈地敲了几下门。无人应答。

他又加重力道敲了几下。还是没有反应。所有人都隐约意识到有什么不对。他们更猛烈地敲击，大声喊话，扭动把手，但门早就从内侧反锁了。

“……去找负责人要钥匙？”一名保镖迟钝地问道。

“要什么钥匙，给我把门撞开！！！”中年人满头大汗，脸几乎变成了猪肝色。“喂，喂！艾米莉亚！夏科少爷！给我回答啊！！”

保镖们开始齐心协力地撞门。但这扇客房门显然结实得毫无必要，两个人都鼓足了劲，但除了制造出大量噪声、把拍卖会场的客人都吸引过来之外没有其他效果。

“让开。”

维吉尔忍无可忍地拨开他们，然后一脚踹在门板中央。整个门框抖了一下，木料发出断裂的哀嚎；接着厚重的木门自上而下地重重砸在了地毯上。

木屑散去，人们总算看清了客房内部的场景：轮椅倾倒在地，克洛德·夏科以一个别扭的姿势被压在轮椅下面，似乎失去了知觉。而那名照顾他的女护士倒在房间另一侧的壁炉附近，脖子上缠绕着一根领带，眼球凸出眼眶；她已经停止了呼吸。

TBC


	11. Gotta knock a little harder （4）

4\. Gotta knock a little harder（4）

“翠西，我有个问题。你们吃人吗？”

“……真是失礼啊！我要控告你种族歧视。”

“以前有个怪物告诉我，高等的恶魔以灵魂为食，低等的以血肉为食。它自诩猎食灵魂的高等种，可还是咬了我一口。所以我想知道确切的，高等恶魔究竟吃不吃人的血肉。”

维吉尔平静地问道。他和翠西以及今晚大多数的客人都站在走廊里，看着急救人员在客房内进进出出。警方还没有从市区赶到，遗产基金会的负责人临时封锁了现场。好消息是，克洛德·夏科已经醒过来了。他没有看到行凶者，只是从背后被人敲了一下，有些轻微的脑震荡。坏消息是，提米至今还没有找到，而勒死那名护士艾米莉亚的凶器正是他今晚佩戴的领带。

“那，那是……”莫里森神父显然比任何人都更早认出那条领带。他以求救的眼神望向维吉尔。“怎么办，关于提米的下落，还是一点线索都没有吗？”

维吉尔摇摇头。“会场点了太多香薰蜡烛，掩盖了别的味道。”

他能听见人们的窃窃私语。夏科家的人和进入过现场的主办方都推测这是一起抢劫失败的灭口事件。凶手从窗户入侵客房，袭击了小少爷，却来不及抢走任何东西——小少爷倒下的时候怀里还紧紧抱着那本刚拍下的古书。照顾少爷的护士恰巧目击了一切，为了防止她叫喊，嫌疑犯便勒死了她，随后匆匆逃走。

从幸存者的记忆以及现场状况来看，目测警察过来也会得出相差不多的结论。但维吉尔在最早踢门进去的时候，闻到了地毯上若有若无的香槟气息。可是以少爷的年纪、身体状况，应该是滴酒不沾的。他还注意到，房间的壁炉下面有一些未清理干净的灰烬；现在是四月份，任何人都不会在房间里点燃柴火。并且，炉子内部并没有烧焦东西的味道。

“上帝啊。那孩子到底在哪……”神父紧张地挤到维吉尔身边，低声说道。“我们过来的时候已经被人拍到了照片。迟早会有人发现，那条领带就是提米今晚戴的那一条——”

“放心吧，神父。”维吉尔有些沉重地摇摇头，“这一连串的事情，没有一件是孩子们做的。他们就只是，小孩子而已。”

莫里森神父沉默了片刻，之后语气恢复了稳重，但神态却比之前更显得苍老。“……你已经知道是谁了吗。”

“只有一个疑问，神父。红墓警方会接受‘恶魔杀人’这种不切实际的说法吗？”

“当然。不止一个人类曾与那种东西战斗过。我们对外宣称它们就是一些变异的怪物而已。”莫里森整了整脖子上的罗马领。“大胆去做吧，把那个魔鬼揪出来。”

“……就算神父这么说了，我还是希望保持低调。”维吉尔对Dante说道。“最好在不惊动任何人的情况下把那家伙逮住。你以前干掉恶魔的时候有没有被人看到过，是怎么摆脱麻烦的？”

Dante仍然面无表情，但看起来很无辜。“我一般不负责善后。”

“只负责债务。”翠西补充。

维吉尔叹了口气。“我现在相信你确实是我弟弟的未来了。都一样没用。”

“身为你的弟弟可真可怜。”

他们没有在斗嘴上浪费太多时间。“翠西，我想拜托你做一件事。”维吉尔转向身边女性恶魔。“如果成功了的话，我会把那枚图拉真时代的戒指送给你。”

*

接近晚上十点，警车终于赶到了。基金会负责人出来宣布，今晚之后的一切活动都被取消了，但所有客人仍然被要求留在别墅里，等待问话。不过，夏科家的人以“小少爷受了惊吓，要先去医院做全面的身体检查”为由坚决要离开会场。警方最终表示了通融。

克洛德·夏科已经被保镖抬上了特别订制的私家轿车。就在这时，他忽然透过车窗注意到，佩吉特先生那座豪宅二层的某个阳台上站着一个金发男孩。男孩看起来只有十三四岁，双手捧着一本厚重的，黑黝黝的书。他冲着底下的人群露出了奇怪的笑容，随后转身消失了。

克洛德看了一眼一直被自己抱在怀里的黑色古书，露出了疑惑和沉思的表情。

“等等，停下。”他冲司机喊道。“把我的轮椅拿来。我忘了一件重要的东西在那栋房子里。”

“小少爷，是什么东西，不如我替您去取回吧？”家里的秘书问道。

“不行。我不太记得那东西丢在哪里了。一定要亲自去找。”

小少爷的态度如此坚决，一家人也只好去而复返。他们和警方打了个招呼，推着轮椅回到了之前停留过的客房。此时房间外已经拦起了“禁止入内”的警示带。客房里似乎只有一名现场鉴证人员，正蹲在地上不知道检查什么。

“请问，你们有没有看到一个十几岁的金发男孩，在阳台上玩？”夏科少爷问道。

“没有。”那名鉴证人员头也不抬地回答。

夏科少爷又提出了进去找东西的请求。就在这时，空荡荡的门框前突然冒出好几名警员，把夏科家的保镖、所有探头探脑的闲杂人等都拦在门外。而他本人的轮椅则被人径直推进了房间，一个临时的帷幕被挂了起来，挡住外面人的视线。一连三个人紧跟着轮椅走进了客房深处：负责本案的警长，一位神父，以及一个穿红风衣的来历不明的男人。

“……可以说清楚了吗？”警长抱着手臂问道。“莫里森，我这可是看在我们多年的交情上，才配合你做这么荒唐的事。”

“荒唐不荒唐，您很快就会知道了。” 那个蹲在地上的鉴证人员站起身来，走向壁炉。他有一头银白的头发，手里握着一柄修长的武器。

克洛德的心脏砰砰直跳，口中无力地抗议道：“警长先生，这个人是谁？你们为什么要扣押我？”

“绝对不是扣押，先生。而且你不是想进来寻找什么私人物品吗？”

“不，转念一想，这样做肯定是不合程序的。我就不给你们增加麻烦了。”克洛德勉强地笑道。“我还是先去医院吧。明天我会亲自去一趟警局。”

就在这时，一名金发的小男孩从被风吹动的窗帘后面走了出来，脸上挂着大大的笑容。“大哥哥，我叫提米。来一起玩吧？？”

克洛德的瞳孔顿时放大了。眼球也危险地震颤起来。“……你是谁？我不认识你。”

“不，你比任何人都熟悉他。还有奥斯本。还有克洛德·夏科。”站在壁炉旁的银发男人说道。

他突然一拳捶上壁炉上方的烟囱，发出了惊天动地的一声巨响。连警长都被吓得骂了一句脏话。灰尘散去，砖砌的壁炉上明显出现了一道裂纹；有什么东西从烟囱内部被震了下来，在壁炉内左右摆动。

那是一双人类的脚。

*

警员们从壁炉的烟囱内拖拽出一具完整的尸体：虽然死者的面部已经被摩擦得血肉模糊，身体表面也都盖上了厚厚的碳灰，但那双有些畸形的腿却暗示着他的身份。与此同时，坐在轮椅上的夏科少爷不安地扭动了一下，却发现左肩都被一只带着黑色皮质手套的手牢牢按住了。是那个穿红风衣的男人。

“……这，这到底是怎么回事？？”

“他大概就是那个抢劫犯吧。”夏科少爷死死盯着那具尸体，语调仍然保持了从容。“试图从烟囱里逃跑，却不巧地被卡住，窒息而死。”

“窗户还开着呢。没有人会蠢到那个地步。”

“本来就是个什么都没抢到的笨贼嘛。”

“如果你非要狡辩到这个地步的话。”站在壁炉边的男人不屑地说道，“不如让警长检查一下你的鞋子。真正的夏科少爷从来都只能坐着轮椅移动，所以，他的鞋底应该非常干净，绝不可能沾上酒渍。更不可能把香槟踩到地毯上。只有在地上走来走去的人才能做到这一点。”

轮椅上的人又扭动了一下。“我要见我的律师。”随后他就垂下了头，似乎打定主意保持沉默到底。

莫里森神父望了眼目瞪口呆的警长，满脸阴沉的夏科少爷，以及房间里的其他人。“维吉尔，这里都是可信任的人，你可以从头开始说明。我想警长也想搞清楚整件事的始末。”

银发男人和自称“提米”的男孩对视了一眼。那孩子蹦蹦跳跳地走上阳台，回来的时候已经变成了个身材高挑的金发美人。

“喂莫里森！这家伙是——”

“她是位通灵者。”神父擦了擦冷汗，强行解释道，“放心，她为教会工作。刚才只是障眼的戏法。”翠西也向警长微微一笑。

维吉尔最后看了眼窗外，乌鸦之丘的方向。“下面我说的事，大多数只是单纯的猜测。十多年前，佩吉特先生与恶魔做了一笔交易，让他的工厂重新盈利，自己付出灵魂为代价。当他有了足够的钱之后，就收集了大量有关恶魔的道具；其中比较有价值的就是今天拍卖会上的那本古书。半个多月前，那些小混混看到的恐怕就是佩吉特拿着书想要和恶魔谈判的场面。他想交出这本书，恳求恶魔放过他的灵魂，但对方拒绝了。

“恶魔的贪欲不是那么容易满足的。它不会放过佩吉特的灵魂，但同样也对那本书很感兴趣。他们的契约令它只能在佩吉特临死前一刻才能到达人界，取走灵魂。但意外的是，不久后骑车到郊外玩耍的三个孩子之一无意中破坏了佩吉特之前画出的魔法阵，将恶魔提前从封印中解放出来。于是恶魔杀害了那孩子，并化身为男孩本人，混入人类之中。

“它一开始很谨慎，与周围的人类都保持距离，避免露出破绽。但当它从神父那里听说了佩吉特之死以及慈善义卖后，认为那本书很可能会出现在晚会上。贪婪之心盖过了警惕之心，为了参加晚宴，它决定不择手段。因为神父选出的人是提米，所以它必须化身为提米。问题是，它是个拥有了一定人类常识的恶魔，他知道假如就这么杀死提米取而代之，那么早晚会被人发现‘奥斯本’的失踪与‘提米’的变化之间的联系。而一旦被识破身份，它就不能顺利地参加晚会。于是它在图书馆‘学习’了大量的人类知识，比如犯罪手法，然后决定模仿。”

“主啊，奥斯本……”神父在胸口画了个十字。“所以我们看到的自杀的孩子是——”

“没有人自杀。我们看到的那具尸体，只不过是穿着奥斯本的衣服、头发还被染成黑色的提米。那天傍晚，恶魔杀害了提米并化身为他，假意与另外两个孩子玩捉迷藏；当凯利和妮娜都藏好之后——也就意味着他们什么都看不见了，它才把尸体从隐蔽处取出来，然后重新变成奥斯本的样子爬上塔楼，让别人看到‘奥斯本’坠楼的一幕。它为此还专门挑了一个雨天，好让雨水冲刷掉尸体的味道。”维吉尔说着看向Dante，“还记得么，那天是狗先叫了起来，然后我们才看见塔楼上有人。恐怕那条狗率先闻到了雨水带来的很淡的血腥气。”

Dante点头不语。

“于是恶魔成功地让‘奥斯本’取代了‘提米’，它天衣无缝的计划只剩下最后两个障碍——那些野狗，还有我。它不清楚‘V’是什么，但它在庭院里玩的时候，听说‘V’能通过气味分辨出不同的小狗——这就有察觉到它的危险，所以它必须把‘V’从领地驱逐出去。于是它搞了两个愚蠢的恶作剧，顺便把同样对气味敏感的狗也干掉了。不过它还是犯了一个错误，就在今天的拍卖会上。”维吉尔说着伸出手指，“我认识的那一个提米是指环王迷。他怎么可能听不懂‘One ring to rule them all’？”

莫里森神父的脸色愈发苍白了。他用颤抖的手摸出一颗糖果，犹豫了半天也没放进嘴里。

“今天的拍卖会上，它又瞄上了第三个目标：克洛德·夏科。它的本意只是得到那本书而已，但当看到夏科买下的各种东西之后，贪欲再一次占据上风。所以为什么还要继续伪装成一个贫穷的孤儿呢？只要成为那个人，他就拥有了地位，财富，支配他人的权利。不光是那本书而已，它可以占有一切。所以它除掉了他，而且还必须干掉那个一直陪同左右的护士。他故意用了提米的领带，就是为了把水搅混。”

“撒旦哦，这简直……完全变成了人类。”翠西摇着头，喃喃道。

“唯一的麻烦就是藏起尸体。幸好，它有着高等恶魔的自尊，没有把受害者直接吃掉。否则我们找起来就困难了。”维吉尔指着那具从烟囱里拖出来的尸体说道。“当我看到这个壁炉下面的灰的时候，就有了这个猜想。只要做个牙齿或指纹鉴定，就能知道死者到底是谁了。就算用那张脸抵赖到底也是没用的。”

轮椅上瘦弱的少年先是把脑袋垂到最低，随后渐渐抬起，喉咙深处发出了诡异的笑声。Dante率先意识到什么，放开右手并瞬间拔枪。伴随着子弹的爆裂声，少年的皮肉像融化的蜡一样流到了地上。从肉体内部飞出一只漆黑的禽类，宛如一只长了许多只眼睛的乌鸦，却生着一条蜥蜴尾巴。它挥动翅膀的时候，在整个室内卷起了狂风。

维吉尔抢先一步拦在了通往阳台的路上，挥刀斩下去。但只有一截尾巴从空中掉落，在地上扭来扭去。当“乌鸦”还想往外逃走时，Dante扔出几枚类似“飞镖”一类的东西，钉在它身上。翠西手中出现了金黄色的、可以伸缩的雷电，她用那玩意儿做了一个套索，把飞行的怪物拉了回来。

“快，宰了它！”

“怎么和夏科家交代呢……”警长一副想哭的表情，手上却毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。“老天。之后的报告，绝对是地狱。”

“区区人类也想审判我？？？”身上的弹孔内迸出黑色的血水，乌鸦形态的恶魔却仍在呱呱狂笑，“恶魔为欲望而活，我只是遵从本性而已——” 但它还来不及说完，便被一把雪亮的长刀从翅膀捅穿到地毯。

维吉尔徐徐抽出阎魔刀，一脸嫌弃地挥去了上面的黏液。“我没兴趣听废话。”

“再等一下……你，到底为什么要得到这本书？是蒙德斯派你来的吗？”翠西问道。

“乌鸦”只剩下头部还在苟延残喘，却仍在挑衅。“我的主人是贪婪的君主Mammon，万魔殿的建造者。Mundus不过是个被背叛者困在狭缝之间的影子魔帝。可笑至极。” 

翠西挑起眉毛，一言不发。

“……魔君的荣耀早已陨灭。圣殿沉寂如一潭死水。只有逆卡巴拉树从地狱中发芽重生的那一刻，新王才会降临。”最终，那颗鸟头念叨着预言一般的话，化为了砂砾。

*

一切结束之后，他们爬上了佩吉特豪宅的顶层天台。从这里俯视下方，一辆辆轿车正绕过前门的喷水池，顺着唯一的道路离开。车前灯在漆黑一片的郊外照出了两排孤独的“火线”，一直蔓延到地平线的彼端。

“这个，说好的。”

维吉尔从衣服里掏出书和戒指，分别交给了Dante和翠西。当那个恶魔试图逃出去的时候，警方的人因为太过震惊，没人注意到他的小动作。

“我还是不明白。”翠西毫不客气地把宝石戒指戴在手指上试了试。“那家伙，为什么要做这么多麻烦的事？就不能学我们——就不能直接抢走那本书吗？”

“今晚之前，它并不知道那本书会出现的具体位置。”维吉尔摇摇头，“而且——仅限于我个人的观察，它似乎也在享受以人类的手段达到目的的过程。”

“这算什么，恶魔居然被‘人类化’了么。”

“这不是我看到的第一个例子。”维吉尔把手臂撑在护栏上，向远处眺望。“在我看来，或许人类和恶魔也只是一体两面的概念，只不过人类擅长利用‘恶魔’这种方便的手法，将人本身和罪行切割开来。有时候我会想，是不是恶魔原本并不存在，而是从最早的人类意识中诞生出的一批异化的神明，专门用来承载那些污秽、恐惧、憎恨与邪恶的精神。只要人类的罪行不灭，‘封印’就永远无法隔绝所有的恶魔。”

“得了吧，大哲学家。”翠西冲他摆了摆手，“再和你聊下去，我就要担心我本人的存在就要被聊没了。还是你弟弟比较好玩。拜。” 她从楼顶上一跃而下，很快消失在黑暗中。

Dante还在翻动那本书，终于他叹了口气，将书收进风衣内侧的口袋。

“书，你能看懂吗？”维吉尔有些别扭地开口道。

“完全不能。只要避免它落入特定的人手里，我的目的就达到了。”Dante回答。“你刚才提到封印，我还有个问题。如果你知道了完整的，打开封印的办法，你会设法打开它吗？”

“我又不是疯子。让恶魔到处乱窜对我有什么好处。我还有母亲和弟弟呢。”

“好处就是，斯巴达的力量也在封印的另一侧。假设——只是假设，因为你是他的血脉，他的力量也很可能会认同你；而得到这份力量会让你变得无比强大，足以碾压任何敌人，保护你的家人。再也不用担心来自地狱的威胁。你会这么做吗？”

维吉尔花了点时间思考这个可能性。

“……就像翠西说的那样，恶魔总是像蟑螂似的乱窜，不管我本人拥有多少力量，总有保护不到的东西。只要有一只漏网之鱼，哪怕只是杂碎，都会造成无法挽回的损失。”他露出了嘲讽的微笑，“我认为你已经相当强了。还记得雪柔那件事吗？她差点被杀了，而你甚至不知道去哪里收尸。”

“确实。”Dante揉了揉太阳穴，“我在这方面的经验比你想的丰富。我好奇的是，你居然会把这些与你无关的人类称为‘无可挽回的’？”

维吉尔意识到了自己的失言，但收回已经来不及了。他皱着眉毛，勉强回答道：“……我不喜欢狗。我讨厌小孩子，那些都太弱了。太容易死掉。这个世界上到处都是这种脆弱的东西。而父亲所做的，用一道门保护住这个脆弱的世界，是他能考虑到的最有效、最理性的办法。或许某一天，某种残酷无情的外力会打破这个虚假的玻璃罩子，威胁到我们的生存，那个时候我或许会考虑不择手段地拿到父亲的力量。只不过眼下还没有这种必要。”

那些写诗的人。那些奏乐的人。嗷嗷待哺的野狗。昏暗阴沉的图书馆。我不想见到它们因为无意义的混乱而毁灭。

如果要为此追求力量，就不能搞混了手段和结果。

——维吉尔不想将这么肉麻的想法诉之于口。然而Dante似乎已经从他的脸上看出了什么，露出了奇怪又真诚的笑容。

“我说过，不要抱有不切实际的幻想。”他不耐烦地低吼道。

“你确实说过。你认为我对我兄弟产生了过多的期待。”Dante又一步步逼近他，“但我的想象恐怕不是什么正面的东西。我不了解，至少不够了解他。记忆太少了。对我来说，绝大多数时间他都像一扇上锁的门，不管我怎么敲它，踢它，大吼大叫，开枪，它给我的唯一回应就是——没有回应。很多年过去，我想象过他死在里面的样子，腐烂为骷髅，或化身为怪物，我想过他临死前对我是多么嫌恶憎恨，或许在开门的一瞬间，那个怨恨的幽灵就会来索我的命。但终有一日，门在我面前开了，我发现里面其实——早就空了。什么都没有。”

维吉尔又错过了最佳的瞬移时机。Dante的双手从两侧抓住栏杆，但人只是贴上来，什么都没做。

“……给我一个晚安吻吧，维吉尔。把我从噩梦里，救出来。”

维吉尔认为那一瞬间自己绝对是鬼迷心窍。伴随着男人嘶哑得接近委屈的尾音逐渐消失，他居然真的用嘴唇在那颗低垂的额头上贴了一下。就像小时候母亲对自己做的。

那条曾经在火焰中燃烧的黑龙，也曾为他赶走过童年的梦魇。

（ Gotta knock a little harder·END）


	12. Ask DNA（A）

——————————————————————————————————

5\. Ask DNA（A）

复活节前后，莫里森神父从警局领回了那具在红墓市郊外发现的白骨，和‘自杀’的尸体并排下葬。两座小小的墓碑竖立在墓园中，墓志铭很短，左右各一句：

“他们未曾降生为兄弟。”

“但他们像兄弟一般相爱。”

孩子们花了好久才渐渐接受奥斯本和提米都再也无法回到他们中间的现实。好在时间终究会治愈一切，而当事人们也从过去的疏忽中吸取了足够的教训。神父利用自己在猎人中的人脉搞到了一个能够检测出微弱的魔力波动的魔道具，摆放在福利院的入口，伪装成一座狮鹫形状的雕塑；除了维吉尔偶尔经过的时候会吱哇乱叫之外，魔道具本身非常受欢迎，几乎没有任何的缺点。

天气渐渐炎热起来，维吉尔的工作也回到了正轨。他不但整理分类了馆内所有的书籍和资料，包括旧报纸、杂志，还在教会人员的协助下在整个红墓市的主干道附近投放回收箱，接受来自社会的旧书捐赠。这项工程给孩子们弄来不少色彩鲜艳的儿童读物，比如凯利，他再也不需要用那些晦涩大部头里的插画来打发时间了。

某个仲夏的夜晚，维吉尔从“乌鸦之丘”练刀回来，无意中路过了原来的亨氏旧书店。果不其然，那地方现在已经改造成一座光鲜明亮的披萨连锁店了。他站在原地缅怀了几秒钟，打算继续踏上归途，却突然被侧面冲出来的两个人影拦住了。

“……晚上好，侦探先生！您还没有忘记我吧——什么您不记得了？我叫丹尼，我们在‘灾厄’见过面。”

其中一个长发男磕磕巴巴地做着自我介绍。另一个男人双手都插在鼓鼓的裤兜里，似乎随时打算掏出武器；但面对维吉尔冰冷的视线，两个人的站姿都变得极其生硬，仿佛立刻做好了逃跑的准备。

“我想起来了。”维吉尔冷淡地回答，右手轻轻搭在刀柄上。深夜，四下僻静无人，他不介意给这些人留下一点教训。

“不是，先生，我们，我们是——” “我们有件案子想要委托您！！”矮小的男人忍不住大声喊了出来。

维吉尔听了听两人的心跳，如同雨前的蛙鸣一样杂乱无章。“案子？找我？”

“是的是的，没错。”丹尼用袖子擦了擦下巴上的汗珠。“您是我认识的最了不起的私家侦探。小安德鲁那件事，每个人都认为铁板钉钉了，您却找到了为他翻案的证据。还有之前这附近有好多女人失踪——我从朋友的女朋友那里听来的，听说那个‘掘墓人’也是您先发现的。您一定有一套独特的手法——”

“再加上，你们不敢报警。”维吉尔一语点出了关键。两个人尴尬地对视了一眼，搓着手。

“最近的生意不怎么样……不过，为了这件案子，大伙儿还是能凑出个几千块的。‘灾厄’的老板也说，他愿意出一万块搞清楚那女人到底是人是鬼……”

被金钱所惑不算什么羞耻之事，维吉尔在跟着两人在狭窄黑暗的后巷里行走时想到。从他们的只言片语中透露的线索来看，没准就是个善于拟态的恶魔，应该是件不那么费力的委托。再加上但丁在专辑发售之后变得身价倍增，乐队的出场费也水涨船高，下半年还要筹备个巡回演出——这就让他的兄弟一直暗地里较着劲。管理图书馆不是什么有机会大赚一笔的工作。为了打败家里的暴发户，维吉尔决定充分利用自己的夜时间。

他们一路到达了‘灾厄’的地下室。这里的布置活像个拍摄色情影片的小作坊。房间中央随便扔着一张脏兮兮的床垫，一张旧沙发，几个靠垫，上面到处都是来路不明的污渍。靠墙并排摆着两个垃圾桶，里面的各种东西一直堆到漫出来。整个屋子充斥着一股潮湿发霉的怪味。

长发男人取下了钉在墙上的一张照片。照片上男人的脸已经被撕掉了，只剩下一个美艳时髦的黑发女人，年纪大约二三十岁左右。

“四个月前，我认识了这个女的。她叫马莉·莉安，自称是从一个叫拉莱耶的小镇来的。我以为就是普通的初到大城市的捞金女。我们处过一阵子，她还帮我出过货。但她是真的非常骚——对不起，我的意思是说，她很随便，我后来才知道，她和很多男人都有过一腿。我们吵架的时候她还嘲笑我，说为什么不办一个有趣点的派对呢？带上各种货，大家随便来……”

丹尼吱吱呜呜地说个不停。维吉尔用刀柄敲了敲桌子，“说重点。”

“总之，我们真的被那家伙说动了——她就有这种能耐，在她贴着你的时候，好像她说什么你都不由自主地点头同意。派对地点就定在这里，老板也加入了。那晚真的太乱了。我都不知道自己嗑了多少，反正好几种，各种酒混着喝；过来的几个人也一个比一个疯得厉害，马莉还在诱惑人玩窒息play……反正大伙儿都不知道自己干了什么。但是第二天早上，我们发现那个女的断了气，脖子上还有掐痕，也不知道是谁干的。我们都吓坏了，谁都不知道……唉。”

“不知道真正导致死亡的人是谁。而你们怕被人发现违禁药物，也不敢声张，就只能自己把尸体处理了。”

“……是的。”丹尼承认。“我们……把尸体封住了。就在这个地窖里。”

“为什么不找个荒凉的地方埋起来？”

“埋在郊外怕被郊狼或者狗挖出来，还是会被调查。之前不是还找到了一个小孩的尸体嘛。”

维吉尔打量着地窖的角落里堆放着的碎砖块、水泥和土渣，还有墙上明显被人为破坏出的一个大洞。“后来你们为什么又把她挖出来了？”

“那是因为我后来又看到了这个。”丹尼打开一台电脑，一连点开了几个网站上的视屏。那肯定不是什么正经网站，维吉尔听着机箱里传出的甜腻的尖叫、呻吟，露出了疑惑的表情。丹尼立刻拖动时间条，然后点击了停顿。片中女演员放大的脸出现在屏幕中央。正是照片上的那个女人。

“……那又怎么样？”

“这是我前段时间看到的。这个网站提供的都是实时直播，还可以和付费会员互动。但那个时候——马莉应该早就在墙里了。”

维吉尔发现视屏发布的日期都是几天、或几周前。“确定日期不会作假吗？”

“上周，为了确认这些到底是不是录像，我也交了钱，然后请求‘互动’，你知道，给她用什么道具之类的，然后他们真的采用了。这真的是Live——”丹尼的声音几乎出现了哭腔。“所以我当时就把我们之前封上的墙撬开了。里面没有尸体。什么都没有。”

维吉尔仍然无动于衷。“所以，找我有什么用？”

“那女人绝对是个魔鬼，不是吗？我想搞清楚这个——我们并没有杀人。对不对？”丹尼揪着自己的头发。“我就想搞清楚这个，拜托您。”

一群自作自受的蠢货，维吉尔心想。但愿但丁没有沾染上类似的朋友。“我需要更多的关于这个女人的资料。她的随身物品更好。”

“我，我我好像有她忘记的一把梳子。”

“定金30%。”

“没问题！”

“还有这个。”维吉尔一把抄起了桌上的手提式电脑。“借用。账号和密码。我自己是不会给这种网站交会费的。”

*

“……应该是魅魔。一种讨人喜欢的弱小生物，从欢愉中汲取力量——无论是你们的还是我们的。”

翠西肯定地说道。

维吉尔像一只做好了打斗准备的猫一样无声无息地潜入了Redgrave俱乐部，结果却发现今晚竟然没有演出；但丁也不知道跑到什么地方去了。他的几个绯闻女友，无论是翠西还是玛丽，还是那个红发鼓手都在俱乐部里玩飞镖打发时间。维吉尔怀疑弟弟是不是又交了新女友，但他的几个女性伙伴都一副无所谓的样子。看来她们也没太把但丁当回事。

他单独把翠西找了出来，言简意赅地和她说明了这次遇上的案件。翠西倒是很积极地帮忙，并表示只抽取两成佣金作为资料调查费，以及外勤服装费。

“虽然说适应环境是生存的必要，但你们这些恶魔未免也‘人类化’得也太厉害了。”维吉尔忍不住评论道。

“制造我的模板就是关于某个人类的记忆，我也没办法。”翠西耸耸肩。“好了，让我们一起去捕猎这个小东西吧。我倒不奇怪魅魔会诱惑人类搞这种派对，我在意的是她为什么要伪造一具尸体？要是厌倦了那群男人，它随时可以抽身离开，根本用不着装死。”

“确实。而且，从那些人的描述来看，他们是真的把一具‘尸体’封在了墙里，魅魔是怎么做到让它凭空消失的？它们有任意汽化或雾化的能力吗？”

“当魅魔是纯能量体的时候，本来就不会被一道墙壁隔绝；但当它们已经拥有了血肉构成的实体，就无法随意违背物质世界的规律。” 翠西十分专业地回答。“不过，即便它转变为能量的状态逃了出去，我们的感官依然能发现它。”

维吉尔又把那些“直播录像”在电脑上播放出来。女性恶魔观看得十分认真，不时还点头或摇头，仿佛学到了新的人类知识。维吉尔这才隐约感到有些尴尬，他转过身，打算先思考点别的，翠西却突然发出了一声惊呼。

“怎么了？”

“她——她又死了。”

维吉尔回到电脑屏幕前。翠西把某个视屏拖动到了最后：根据付费会员们的狂热要求，在“女主角”身上使用的工具越来越过分，甚至血腥；终于，某个激烈的操作导致了死亡——或者说，如果这么过分的手段还不会致命，那么肯定就会暴露演员本身是非人之物的事实。

他们都沉默了一阵子。

“……这根本就不是什么porn直播，”半晌，翠西打破了沉默。“这是死亡直播。”

“如果只是个普通女人，那么她显然死定了。”维吉尔回答。“问题是，这个视屏并不是最新的。拍摄这个的人知道马莉·莉安不是人类吗？或者，他们也和丹尼那群渣滓一样，随意处理了‘尸体’，而它又从墓穴中爬了出来，无所谓地开始了下一次的活动。”

“我比较期望是后者。”翠西说道。她突然合上了电脑屏幕，将笔记本整个抄在手里。“有必要确认每个视屏的拍摄地点是否相同。我需要再找点帮手。明晚你再过来，希望那时候有情报给你。”

*

次日晚间的潜入和第一天一样顺利，因为但丁仍然不在。维吉尔本来都想好了当但丁嘲讽他“哟阁下居然纡尊降贵地来这种肮脏之地”的时候要怎么更加犀利地反讽回去了，结果一句都没用上。

麻烦的是，这次除了翠西，连那个黑头发、两只眼睛颜色不一样的女孩玛丽，还有红头发的自称露西亚的姑娘都围在电脑旁边，每个女孩（或恶魔）都一脸严肃，杀气腾腾。

“那个魅魔并不是唯一的演员。他们的‘直播’还有别的女主角，而她们无一例外的下场都是死亡。”翠西开门见山地说道。“任务目标变了。我们要把经营这个网站幕后的组织一网打尽。毁尸灭迹。”

“随你们的便。”维吉尔回答，“如果你们找得到地点的话。不过，没人会为了额外的工作付钱。”

“你付。”

“什么？？？”

“否则的话，我就把你的‘兼职’工作稍微透露一点给但丁。比如某个俱乐部。”翠西露出了十足恶魔的笑容。“要知道，我在这座城市有很多朋友。”

维吉尔第一时间抽刀搁在她的脖子上——速度比任何人都快。但翠西的闪电之刃也就落后了几毫秒，更难以置信的是玛丽和露西亚也各自掏出枪和银制的飞刀顶上了他的脑袋。

“……你们真的是搞乐队的吗？”

“不好意思，我们的style就是这么硬核。”玛丽挑挑眉。

维吉尔无动于衷地盯着翠西。“你知道，这些武器对我造成不了伤害。”

“怎么说呢，不妨一试。”翠西还是笑得那么迷人，“而且不管结果怎么样，你都要向但丁解释——抱歉，为了灭口我和你的团员打了一架？”

维吉尔危险地压低眼帘。但最后，所有人几乎同时收回了武器。“说说你们发现的。”他转向电脑屏幕，把额角的青筋压下去。

“我们找到了可能的拍摄地点。”翠西像什么都没发生似的绕过他，点开了日期最近的一个视屏。“你瞧，她的眼球里好像闪过了什么光点，一阵一阵，彩色的……再调整背景音量……明白了吗，是焰火。”

“烟火秀？我以为红墓市没有这种活动？”

“私人搞的。一些富人的兴趣。他们会把船开到海上，然后举行烟火派对。”玛丽满脸不开心地解释道，并摊开了一张地图。“我查了那个视屏发布当天进出港口的游轮，当晚十点左右，确实有一艘船只在这个位置燃放了烟火，和直播的时间一致。”她说着在地图上的海湾内画了一个圈。

“所以拍摄的地点位于一个可以看到烟火的地方。不可能是完全封闭的空间。”

“海湾附近是繁华的商业区，想不出什么地点有可能作为‘摄影棚’的。港口，沙滩，豪华宾馆，购物中心，高级住宅区……海边可是寸土寸金，每个地方都开发得很好。”玛丽继续对着地图指点道。“我本来猜测或许是某个有钱人的公寓，但那样查起来太困难了。后来露西亚发现了线索：他们拍摄的角度有时会上下摇晃，左右倾斜；直播的后半段尤其厉害。不是摄影师的问题，摄像头不止一个，大多是固定的。总之我们分析了角度摇晃的规律，还有当天的天气，才终于发现了一个可能性——”

“拍摄地点也在船上。”维吉尔打断她道。

“你怎么知道？”

“背景有海鸥的叫声。还有引擎的声音，虽然很弱。”

翠西微笑了起来。“你瞧，他还是有点用处的。虽然没有你的但丁boy那么可爱。”

“……那家伙才不是我的！！”玛丽激烈抗议道。

“老实说，我觉得那个上次来找你的那个男人，也喜欢穿红色大衣的——才比较可爱。”之前一直沉默寡言的露西亚突然发言。

“哦？要我介绍你们认识吗，露西宝贝？”翠西对着红发女孩眨眼道。

在一片唧唧喳喳的笑骂声中，维吉尔皱起眉头，感到实在难以理解。在他心中只有尼禄那样的才能被称作可爱。但他又懒得和这群掌握着他的把柄的女人（以及被同化的恶魔）争辩。这时翠西不客气地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“其实我们也不是真的需要钱——只要你出力就好了。站在你的角度可能难以理解，但倘若被做出这么过分的人是，假设，是你的兄弟，你会怎么做？”

“但丁没有那么弱。”维吉尔冷酷地回答，“如果他有，我会揍到他反省。”

翠西又笑了。“有的时候，强和弱并不是你想象的那么绝对……强者也会成为被践踏的对象。弱者会蹂躏更弱者。不管是这里还是‘那个世界’你都会发现类似的事。啊我知道你还是不懂。再打个比方吧，我听说你有养狗——如果你的狗被人虐待致死还拍成这种视屏，你又会做点什么？？”

维吉尔设想了一下那个场景，忽然觉得浑身的倒刺几乎要冲破皮肤，难以忍耐。

“……毁尸灭迹。”

“Bingo。”

TBC


	13. Ask DNA（T）

5\. Ask DNA（T）

尽管对其本身有诸多不满，但维吉尔也不得不承认翠西改变外貌的能力非常便利和高效。这位女性恶魔以某个超模的外表在港口附近的多家酒吧打听情报，又混入了某个富豪在海滩举办的泳装派对，终于锁定了一艘很可能用于拍摄和直播的船只——同样是一个身份不明的有钱人的私人游轮，韦格纳号。那艘船自下水以来，每次出海的日期都和那个网站的直播时间完美吻合。船上的管理非常严格，外人不但无法登上甲板，连站在海岸上窥视都会被赶走。据说船上配备了最先进的卫星网络，在游轮中信号是相当优越的。更奇怪的是，港口从来没有人见过韦格纳号的船长或大副，每个在港口装货卸货的水手都对此守口如瓶。

现在的问题就是如何才能登上那艘船了。对于翠西来说无疑没有任何阻力，维吉尔就要麻烦得多。起初设想的种种假身份都行不通。几天后，竟然从意想不到的地方找到了突破。

当得知失踪的“马莉·莉安”最后一次被拍到是在韦格纳号上之后，丹尼也立即动用了自己的那一套人脉到处打听，居然真的带来了一个有用的消息：本地的麻醉剂分销商之一，有时会向那艘船供货，还会顺便捎去一些成年人用品。更巧合的是，那个分销商居然是维吉尔见过的人——丹尼领着他去了一家出租正装的裁缝店；橱窗里摆着的就是他自己的照片，虽然没有面部特写。

维吉尔的脸色立即变得非常难看。裁缝店的老板和雇员还是那么热情。丹尼几乎没怎么费力就说服了他们，让维吉尔代替雇员之一，把“韦格纳先生”订做的两套制服以及一些“特殊货物”送到船上。唯一的条件是要有船长或大副之一的签名证实收货。

“到底谁是船长？”维吉尔直白地问道。

“韦格纳先生的规矩有点特殊。”裁缝店的老板谄媚地说道，“口令是‘虽也饮酒，但不沉湎’，而对面的回答是——”

“‘虽也满足欲望，但适可而止。’”维吉尔说道。

“没错，请您牢记。”

当天傍晚，维吉尔和翠西如约到达港口。翠西还是那副火辣超模的模样，她和在港口值班的调度员打了个招呼，两人很快就被领到了“韦格纳号”的船尾。这艘私人游轮远比他们原先设想得大得多，高于甲板的客舱至少有四层，并划分为不同的区域，装潢充满了海上风情。他们首先被船员带到了餐厅区。尽管是晚饭时间，这里却空空荡荡，安静得诡异；只有吧台后面站着一名满脸横肉的酒保，斜眼打量着他们，似乎对陌生的“送货员”充满怀疑。

维吉尔把手提箱放到吧台上，说道：“虽也饮酒，但不沉湎。”

酒保没有马上回答，而是从吧台底下掏出一个未开封的绿色瓶子，起开后倒了两杯，自己端起一杯一饮而尽，然后向维吉尔比划了一个手势。

“……请签收。”

酒保没有理睬，反而用一种奇怪的眼神瞪着他。翠西捏了捏他的手臂，显然也在无声地催促。维吉尔不满地盯着那杯淡绿色的透明液体，他的视力告诉他那家伙不可能动什么手脚——倒不如说，就算动了手脚又如何呢。自己没道理担心。于是他以同样的气势一口气喝干了杯子。

酒保这才满意地回答：“‘虽也满足欲望，但适可而止。’……稍等，我去叫他们过来。”

酒保离开后，翠西松了口气。“好的，接下来就分头行动吧。你在这儿制造点混乱，我去找那个隐藏的拍摄地点。”结果她还来不及转身走出餐厅区，就听见“砰”的一声巨响——维吉尔的上半身像一根法棍那样重重地砸上了吧台。

女恶魔目瞪口呆，冲过去抓住他的领子用力摇晃，发现半魔只是满脸通红，眼睛半睁半合，脉搏仍然有力，并没有任何中毒症状。她又抓起吧台上剩下的大半瓶苦艾酒尝了一口。

“我以为你喝一公升氰化物都没事，结果你告诉我你被酒精放倒了？”翠西这才明白自己摊上了什么烂摊子。“但丁能喝一桶伏特加。你们真的是双胞胎吗？”

“我也能。”

“你能个鬼。” 完全预料之外的障碍。翠西哭笑不得地拍了拍他的脸。“给我保持清醒。他们就要回来了，我得走了。”

“……不满二十一岁不能喝酒。我要告诉母亲。”

翠西无语地把他扔在原地。虽然这时候扭头就走看起来不怎么人道——但那只是从人类的角度上思考。有谁能真的动得了这家伙呢，就算被砍掉了脑袋也能长回来——等等，如果再生能力极强的半魔被剁掉了头，那么究竟是从头部长出身体来呢，还是从身体上长出头来？

翠西思考着这个十分哲学的问题，像一道影子一样悄无声息地离开餐厅，乘坐电梯到达了上层舱室。她在行进的半途已经变成了那个“酒保”的面貌。

留在原地的维吉尔放空了一小会儿，终于以惊人的意志力爬了起来，半靠在吧台上，继续打瞌睡。迷迷糊糊中有人接近了他，从气味判断，一个是之前的酒保，两个是喷着刺鼻古龙水的陌生人。但他费力地张开眼睛的时候，却感觉自己仿佛被十来个不停地旋转的人影围住了。

“货已送到，请签收。”他揉着太阳穴艰难地说道。

“是啊，货就在这里。”一只手臂肆无忌惮地揽住了他。还有几根手指用力挤压着他的股二头肌，着迷地缓慢下滑。

“……啊没错，没错，就是他。”另一名陌生男人发出了啧啧称赞的声音。“啊，这个脸，这个腰，这个腿，真是绝了。”

维吉尔迟钝地感觉到厌恶，他有种回到“莫吉托”的错觉，那个时候也有总有欠教训的客人喜欢乱摸。他用力挥出一拳，却感到脚下剧烈摇晃了一下，拳也挥空了。他失去平衡，一个趔趄倒在地上，额头嗑得生疼。他勉强支撑自己站起来，却有更多的手粘在了他的身上，掐或者拧。还有人试图抢走他从不松开的武器。

“……谁给他灌的酒？” “我才倒了一杯？？” “干得漂亮，我要给你一百块小费。” 围着他的人们嘻嘻地笑着，如同干呕的声音一样令人恶心。

在一种一阵反复袭来的困意中，维吉尔逐渐意识到两件事：第一，船只刚刚已经开动；第二，那家裁缝店老板让他运送的“特殊货物”，就是他自己。

“来吧小宝贝，把手里的演出道具放下吧。”

“滚。”

唯有放开阎魔刀是绝对不可能的。有人试图把他的胳膊拧到背后，而维吉尔则用力将手肘撞到了他的鼻子上。那人顿时发出一声杀猪般的哀嚎。随后，另一个想要抢夺武器的人被踩断了两三根跖骨。

“该死，快铐住他！！！”“电击！电击！！”“这力气真的是人吗——啊！！！”

一道强电流冲击着他裸露的后颈，维吉尔几乎闻到了皮肤的焦糊味；同时又有一把金属制的椅子重重敲在他的额头上。然而强烈的疼痛刺激反而令半魔大汗淋漓，酒精也快速代谢出体内。被利用和算计的愤怒姗姗来迟。他用刀鞘横扫过一个人的小腿，抢走身后那家伙的电击棒反手塞进本人嘴里，又随手抓起一个胖子掼在地上。一瞬间的清明让他没有拔刀，而是召唤了久违的幻影之剑——下了一场从天而降的冰冷暴雨。

从额头上滴落的血液滑到腮边，他伸出舌头舔了舔，呼吸渐渐平复。眼前的景象让半魔深深皱起眉头，意识到自己陷入了绝大的麻烦：三个人类横尸在地，死前的面容狰狞又难以置信，地上的血泊以肉眼可见的速度越来越大。

这或许是他记忆中第一次对人类下此狠手。维吉尔本身对此几乎毫无心理障碍。当他俯视那些尸体的时候，仿佛看着一块块倒胃口的死肉；感觉自己从未把他们当成“人”过。有趣的是，之前他们也把他称为“货物”。彼此之间倒很公平。他只是怕事情暴露，逮捕，调查，审判——肯定会给母亲造成糟糕的影响。

他迅速回想自己之前遇上过的种种案件，从凶手的角度寻找有哪些手法可以参考。他扫视了一下整个空间，发现这个餐厅区还连着厨房和厕所；厨房里设施俱全，但看起来都像从未使用过的样子。不幸的是，他没办法像低等恶魔一样把死者吃掉。时间紧迫，维吉尔只能把三具尸体都扛起来，暂时把它们扔进厨房深处的巨大冷库，并把门从外面上了锁。之后又从洗手间拿来拖把和漂白剂，勉强处理了一下外面的血迹。最后他换掉了溅上血的衣服，快速离开了现场。

当凉风把满头的汗水置换成冷意，维吉尔才算真正地酒醒了。游轮正在海湾内航行，距离陆地越来越远。引擎的轰鸣从船尾传来。他仔细倾听着人类的说话声、脚步声，最后发现条船上总共没有多少人，除了在轮机房的少量船员之外，剩余的人大多聚集在某个内舱室、还有顶层的某间套房。

维吉尔正在犹豫应该先去哪一边调查，一连串闷声闷气的爆破声吸引了他的注意力——很像枪声。大概率使用了消声器，但对恶魔的听力来说依然相当清晰。他在船舱里七转八绕才找到了声音的源头，一扇紧闭的舱门。他已经提前放轻了脚步声，但一种敏锐的直觉告诉他，里面的人和他同步提高了警觉——如同对峙的猎人和猎物。

两边的呼吸都完全消失了。

爆发的刹那，组成门的木板和金属像爆炸一样向外飞了出去，霎时被阎魔刀分成数块。有什么东西如同游鱼一般灵活地躲过了刀身画出的弧线，火药和铁锈的气味凝聚成一束扑面而来。等到一切都静止的时候，维吉尔发现自己的鼻子正对准一个黑洞洞的枪口，而阎魔刀的尖端笔直地顶在一个人的喉结上。

“……但丁？？？”

他的双胞胎弟弟从满脸惊讶很快转换成“妈的，麻烦了”的神态。维吉尔不知道他们此时的表情是不是也像照镜子一样。他的视线下移，木门的尸体碎裂在脚边，再往后是几个倒在地上的人，每个脑袋上都装饰着一个干净利落的圆形弹孔。恶魔的视力几乎还能看到从圆孔中冒出的一缕缕热气。

维吉尔把阎魔刀收回鞘中，但丁手中的枪也像变戏法一样消失了。维吉尔对枪械一窍不通，但他还是注意到这把点四五口径的改造枪样式熟悉得过了头，让他开口时差点咬到舌头。

“……你在这儿干什么？什么时候地下摇滚乐队还兼职杀手了？？”

“不是杀手。只是佣兵啦佣兵；而且我一般不接见血的活儿的。”但丁油腔滑调地回答，原地转了个身，大红的外套像裙摆一般飘出了波浪起伏。“这次是例外，他给的实在太多了——”

“我以为你早就不干这一行了。”

“生活所迫嘛。刚开始玩音乐可赚不到钱。最近情况才稍微好转，不过专辑还是没有那些连吉他和贝斯都分不清，却擅长炒绯闻的小白脸卖得多……”当弟弟一边絮絮叨叨地回答，一边把一具具死人拖到床下，看起来熟练得很。回想起他才不小心杀了三个人就有点手忙脚乱，而但丁似乎早就是个大杀特杀的老手了；这让维吉尔猛然非常有危机感。兄长的威严摇摇欲坠。

“这些值多少钱？十万一个人头？”

“比那多得多。”但丁的神情忽然变得异常正经。“一位父亲的眼泪。”

*

“我有个以前的同行。他妻子死得早，但给他留了三个女儿。大女儿身体一直不太好；前段时间她交了一个有钱的男友，两人经常一起出去约会。他虽然不太赞同但也没说什么。即使是病弱的女儿也有享受人生的权利。但上个月突然传来噩耗，他的女儿过世了，死因是心脏骤停。医院认为是摄入酒精过度的原因。因为那孩子的心脏确实比一般人孱弱，老家伙虽然悲伤但也毫无办法。直到最近，他不小心在网络上点开了一个视屏——”

但丁长长地吐出一口气。

“……那个女孩儿是被虐待致死的。更糟的是，还有不知道几百、几千人，眼睁睁地看着这一幕，反而给始作俑者打钱叫好。这种畜生追求的到底是什么？他们真的有活下去的价值吗？？老家伙怎么也无法想通这一点。他只想给他的老伙计‘蟒蛇’上满子弹，五颗送给女儿的‘男友’，一颗留给自己。不过他太老了，还拖着另外两个累赘，不适合亲手处理这种事。只好由年轻人稍微代劳一下。”

维吉尔默默地听着。不知道为什么，对于但丁会掺和这种事，他一点也不意外。

“现在，轮到我提问了吧。你又为什么在这里，这位在图书馆打工的模范老哥？”

维吉尔本打算说实话，但想到不知所踪的翠西，突然灵光乍现。“……你女朋友说你失踪了，让我帮忙找你。”

“说谎。”但丁嚣张地举起两根手指，再一根根扳下来。“第一我没有女朋友——你要是指我的团员们，我们只是靠音乐连接在一起的伙伴；团魂，懂不懂? 第二你要是真来找我的，刚才就不会表现得那么惊讶。你根本就没想到会在这里见到我。我说的没错吧，大侦探？？”

可恶。维吉尔恶狠狠地咬了咬牙，由衷地感到自从上了这条船就诸事不顺。“确实是你们团里的贝斯手让我来的。”

“翠西？”

“对。我们分头行动，想要找到某个——某个东西。”

但丁歪了歪头。“你指恶魔？难道这一切背后都是恶魔在指使？？”

“不，男孩们。”一个声音打断了他们的对话。金发女恶魔恢复了自己的本来样貌，半倚在被破坏的门框上，装模作样地敲了敲门。“这件事无疑是人类自己的欲望作祟。魅魔只是个，怎么说呢，捡漏的？我找到了有趣的东西，都跟我来。”

双胞胎对视了一眼，随后跟着翠西走上了船舱顶层的高级套房。门锁是被小心翼翼地撬开的，不过里面早就是一片死寂，没有一丝活物的气息。空气中飘散着奇怪的药味，香水味，还有一股令人不悦的排泄物的味道。房间内有一张超大号的床，各种拍摄设备，好几台显示屏，当然也少不了各种锁链、皮革制品和道具。一些穿或没穿衣服的尸体散布在污迹斑斑的床、沙发和地毯上，看得出有些是负责出镜的“演员”，有些则是“导演”和“摄像”。但他们的死相却相对一致，如同遭遇到高热死亡的人一样，严重脱水，皮肤皱缩，眼球凹陷。

“……这是魅魔导致的吗？”维吉尔大致检查了一下尸体，问道。

“很像。不过，吸收了这么多的‘能量棒’，她恐怕会比我们预想得强大得多。”翠西说道。“我奇怪的是为什么。原先的她是那么小心翼翼，情愿装死也不愿暴露身份，为什么突然爆发了？从一个‘人类化恶魔’专家的角度上，我想听听你的意见，维吉尔。”

维吉尔瞪了她一眼，还是不太情愿地回答了。“以我过去的经验，一些恶魔并不是无差别地把人类当成猎物或食物；它们也有特定的目的，无法替代的目标。与人类存在契约关系的恶魔更是如此。”

“你认为这些男的之中，有魅魔寻找的特定的那么一个人？为什么？？”

维吉尔从口袋里掏出一张旧报纸。“之前我一直在整理这些。第一次听到‘马莉·莉安’这个名字的时候，我就觉得有点熟悉，特别去资料馆找了一下。” 这张十年前的《Redgrave 每日晚报》，第六版社会栏，登载着一张醒目的照片，是某个知名电视剧演员和他的“绯闻女友”出席当地的一个慈善活动时被抓拍到的。那位“女友”的脸无疑就是“马莉·莉安”，和丹尼手中的照片如出一辙。

“还有一些杂志也拍到他们两人的合影。当时都把这件事当做丑闻报道，因说传闻这名女性是一名高级应召女郎。之后她遭到了媒体还有许多狂热fans的猛烈攻击。不过没多久，那个演员就换了情人，这名女性再也没出现在公众的视线中过。”

“这算什么，时隔十年的报复？对恶魔来说反应也太慢了一点吧。”

“如果十年前的那个，不是恶魔，而是一个真正的女人呢？”维吉尔反问道。“当时的她无法对始乱终弃的情人做什么，他们的社会地位相差太多。但这十年间，她通过某种偶然的途经获得了关于恶魔的知识，然后用灵魂缔结了一个契约——”

“好像说得通。”翠西赞同道。“这位马莉小姐本人甚至可能已经死了，但和她结契的魅魔却继承了她的遗愿——还有长相。至于其他的男人，魅魔本身没有什么攻击性，只不过是开胃小菜罢了，所以情愿装死离开——我还是觉得这点有些古怪。总而言之，只有特定的那个人是施加报复的对象。”

“……所以，我们的女主角去了哪儿？”但丁突然打断了他们。“就这么扔下烂摊子跑掉了吗？”

“它已经完成了契约对象的遗愿，当然可以逃之夭夭，享受人类世界去了吧。”维吉尔回答，“而我的委托也就到此为止。委托人就只问我一个问题：马莉·莉安是不是人类；答案，不是。”

“那么，下面就只剩下毁尸灭迹了？”翠西笑了起来，“好吧，我们早有安排，玛丽会解决的。一会儿我发射信号弹，你们有5分钟的时间跳海逃走。往西南方游。”

“等一下，确认这艘船上没有别的人了？”但丁问。

“我之前去过轮机房，以船长的样子去的，然后命令在里面值班的两名船员跳海滚蛋。所以应该没有了吧。”

“喂喂，还是再检查一遍吧。万一船上还有被他们绑架来的女孩子呢！”

于是三个人再次分散到船舱的各个位置，检查每个空间。维吉尔也回到最初的餐厅，把三具尸体从冷库里拖出来，破坏面部和牙齿，再浇上助燃剂。他推测翠西多半要搞个爆炸之类的，尸体放在冷库反而不容易烧起来。

几分钟后，另外两人也回来了。他们本来打算按计划行事，但维吉尔突然想到一件小事，一件令他总觉得不对劲的事。

“这艘船根本不是供游客乘坐的，虽然有餐厅但只提供酒、饮料和速热食品。为什么要建这么大的冷库？而且冷库里明明没有储藏任何东西——这三个只是意外——却一直正常供电？”

翠西和但丁都用奇怪的眼神看他。“你自言自语什么呢？”

“先别发射信号。”维吉尔丢下一句话就再次走进了冷库。之前只是匆匆丢了三个人在门口，现在仔细观察，他才发现冷库内部的构造居然呈一个L形，拐弯之后，最里侧看似是墙壁，实际上却是一个架子，上面整齐地摆放着一些浅色的“睡袋”。它们都被厚厚的白霜埋住了，整体极难发现。

维吉尔把沉甸甸的睡袋一次性全扛了出来。拉开拉链之后，里面果然存放着几具保存完好的女性尸体。当他拉开最后一个睡袋的拉链时，那张似曾相识的脸让三人全都拔出了武器。

一头乌黑浓密的秀发，脸上还沉积着尸斑的马莉·莉安，对他们睁开了眼睛。

TBC


	14. Ask DNA（C）

5\. Ask DNA（C）

死而复生的“女人”的两只手臂像短矛一般冲着距离她最近的维吉尔扎去。电光石火般的一刹那，维吉尔抽刀又收回，两只手都掉落到了地上，暴露出手肘内侧淡青色的斑纹。

“尸体”的下一步行动是像一条蛇一般从睡袋里弹射出来，但这次绕开了维吉尔，向靠后一点的翠西撞去。然而女恶魔正是求之不得，紫色的魔力张开成呲呲作响的电网，将它整个拦了下来。那东西因为在身体上下乱窜的强电流而原地僵直，趁此机会但丁果断开了两枪，将它膝盖以下的部分打断。完全失去行动能力的“女人”在地上翻滚，随后无论是断掉的肢体，还是抽搐的躯干，都散落成一摊细碎的砂砾。

不过与普通恶魔的死亡不同，在那团晶莹的粉末被气流扬起的同时，他们都看到了一个若有若无的影子，依然保持着“人形”；只是边缘有种扭曲流动的感觉，就像夏天的沥青路面因为空气密度不同而产生了折射。这大概就是“恶魔”的纯能量状态了。然而抛弃了皮囊的它仍然没法顺利脱身，无论是翠西的电流还是维吉尔的幻影剑都在所有可能脱逃的路线上虎视眈眈地准备着。

“为什么？为什么要禁锢我？？”魅魔发出了尖细绵长的呻吟，听起来就像许多细小的鸟爪子刮擦墙壁。“我只是追求快乐。我不是你们的敌人。”

“你能不能恢复肉体形态说话。”翠西不满地掏掏耳朵，“这声音太难听了。”

“……给我一根头发。我需要一根头发。”

女恶魔给了她一根卷曲的金发，那团人形却没有接过。“不行，要人类的DNA。”

“哈！还挺专业。这个行吗？”但丁明显产生了过度的兴趣，拔下一根银发递了出去。模糊的人形一眨眼便吞入了它。下一秒，他们面前出现了一个活泼可爱的少女，身材凹凸有致；只是脸长得和但丁一模一样。

“……哇哦，真辣。”但丁目瞪口呆地评价道。

“自恋也要有个限度。”

“哦，所以你喜欢的是另外那边的。”银发少女盯着两个双生子，似乎突然搞懂了什么，一只手掌按在胸前——就这么把凸起的部分按了下去；接着她的身材拔高、肌肉变得结实，整个换了个性别。现在他们看起来就像三胞胎了。

翠西突然拍着腿大笑起来——维吉尔完全想不通她在笑什么。他瞪着多出来的“兄弟”，手掌搭在刀柄上，“变回去。不准用这张脸。”

魅魔委屈地哽噎了一声，双手遮住脸，然后再次变回了女性；这次她将瞳孔和头发都变成了黑色，并让面部轮廓变得更柔和一些。她询问似的从指缝里偷偷瞧着维吉尔，对方总算点头应允。“这样就可以。”

“好了，我们也不是要为难你，只不过有一些事情想问。”翠西说道。“船上那些人是你杀的？”

少女，或者魅魔毫不迟疑地点点头。

“理由呢？唉理由其实我觉得都不重要——我就好奇一点，事情结束之后，你为什么要变回一具尸体藏在这里？”

魅魔低头看着地上的另外几具睡袋，轻轻叹了口气。“我对人类的了解很少，然而越是了解，我就越害怕他们。他们也曾提供给我欢愉的力量；但许多时候，他们享受的那些，不可理解……”

“从头说起吧。”维吉尔打断了她的喃喃自语。“就从你和马莉·莉安的认识，还有契约说起。”

魅魔叹息着，无意识地玩弄着垂到肩头的乌黑头发。她似乎对黑色情有独钟。

“十年前，我在魔界的边缘发现了一个小小的裂隙，让我偷偷到达了人类世界。这里食物丰富，到处都是追求欲望的欢愉，我吸取了很多力量，变得强大。我一点也不想回去，不想被人类的猎人驱逐。这里太美好了，我还和人类成了朋友——你刚才已经说出了她的名字，马莉·莉安。”

“她是一名，人类所说的，为欲望提供服务的人。我们简直是灵魂伴侣。我增加她的魅力，美貌，她的工作给我提供充足的能量。她甚至还慷慨地将身体的一部分赠予我——头发，指甲，血液。靠着这些，我拥有了实体。可是某一天她突然失踪了。我到处找她，没有任何线索。过了许多天，靠着我们之前的契约，我得到了她的灵魂，随后我才从模糊不清的记忆中了解了她的遭遇。”

“她被一个有钱有势的人带走。但那人的兴趣很特别，并非活人，而是死者。马莉·莉安以一种极其痛苦的方式缓慢死去，她的尸体被那人反复亵渎，在腐烂之后抛弃。她的灵魂只能将她的痛苦转达给我，却无法提供关于那个男人的确切情报。在我们的灵魂合为一体之后，我心中除了追求快乐，也产生了找到那个人的执念。我以马莉的外貌继续诱惑人类，然后故意把‘尸体’放置在他们面前，以求寻找那个对此会产生特定兴趣、欲望的人类。”

维吉尔和翠西对视了一眼。一切都连上了。

“这种找人的办法未免也太简单粗暴。”女恶魔摇摇头，语气中几乎带着一丝同情，“要是有这种兴趣的不止一个人呢？”

“我也不清楚。但马莉·莉安——只有她的灵魂满足了，她才会离开我。”魅魔继续诉说道，“许多年了，我遇到的大部分男人在我‘死后’，都只会将尸体切割，埋葬，抛入水中；我只能一次一次地回来，开始下一次的寻找。我希望马莉的灵魂能够达成心愿，离开我。”

“你倒是很慷慨。”

“灵魂的力量很强大，我知道。但只有快乐、欢愉的灵魂才令我舒适，马莉的灵魂充满了痛苦、愤怒和彷徨，那不适合我。”

“可是这一次，这一次你已经找到了那个人，对吗？为什么还要留下来？”

魅魔遗憾地摇摇头。

“大概几周前，我被卷入了这个船上的‘游戏’。人类的爱好对我来说实在是不可捉摸。恶魔的交gou也会产生一些伤害，一些疼痛，但最终的目的总是为了无上的快乐。但人类，有些人类，似乎他们的目标就是痛苦本身。他们喜欢践踏、切割、鞭打、灼烧、穿刺，凌虐的手段千奇百怪，将同类的血、肉、伤口和死亡展示给同类，如同展示力量，展示战利品。而且通过一些奇特的道具，这个过程会被记录下来，让更多的人观察到。最复杂的是，他们真的从同类的痛苦和惨叫中获得了至高的欢愉——我吸取了这种力量，却感觉它越来越难以控制。它好像要从内部撕裂我。我想早点结束这一切，却结束不了。”

“他们对死亡的控制非常精准，那也是他们权利的一部分。”翠西小声解释道。

“总之，后来我终于抢夺了控制权，让自己看上去像自然‘死亡’。之后我就装进一个袋子，放进一个很冷的地方。我耐心地等待了很久。今天，终于有人把我取了出来，让我回到那个房间。他们说，今天将做一次别开生面的拍摄，要为一些有特殊兴趣的‘会员’服务。然后他们开始展示，享用这具死去的身体。我以为我终于等到了那个人，就将他们全部吸干了。可是即便如此，马莉的灵魂还是没能满足。”

“……所以你就继续钻进袋子里，等着下一次有人把你从那个地方取出来？”维吉尔看着那个魅魔。她懊恼地托着腮，看起来完全像个涉世不深，又充满好奇心的少女。

“是啊。我实在不知道还能怎么办。”

“真是蠢透了。”维吉尔无语地扫视着剩下两名同伴。翠西还是那副有点怜悯又无奈的表情，但丁就更过分了，简直是肃然起敬，仿佛面对着活生生的复仇女神。

他摇摇头，从口袋里掏出一张纸来——十年前的旧报纸。“我想你找的应该是这个男人。他的名字叫肖恩·格雷夫斯，是个演员。”

“黑发少女”抓起纸片凑到眼前，显然立刻就认出了照片上的两人。她发出了一声惊喜的欢呼。“你真好，这位……大人。”

“谨慎起见，你应该在他家的地下室和墙壁上到处敲敲打打，或许能找到真正的马莉·莉安的尸骨。”维吉尔继续说道。他陶醉于自己在智慧上压倒性的优势，而当“少女”捧着一团散发着奇怪气味的淡红色光团凑过来时，他也完全没有防备。淡淡的微光在他脸上蹭了一下就消失了，如同一个轻吻。

维吉尔惊讶过度地拔了刀——对方已经跳开了。她扑过来的时候没有一丁点杀气和恶意。

“我希望能报答您！”魅魔愉悦地喊道，“我没有力量，也不会别的魔法。这是我唯一能赠予您的，您一定能得到快乐和满足。”

“不要做多余的事！”维吉尔恶狠狠地把刀子送回刀鞘，发出“锵”的一声撞击。魅魔狂热地点着头，扭头跑出了船舱。她的影子像海鸟一样融入了漆黑的夜色。

“哇哦。”半晌，但丁吹了个口哨，打破了这团尴尬的沉默。“所以你这是在鼓励犯罪咯，老哥？”

“……告我啊。”

维吉尔没有理会兄弟的挑衅。魅魔赠予他的那团能量体虽然十分微弱，但总让他有种不好地预感。“那团光球到底是什么？”他转向金发女恶魔，询问道。

“应该是魅魔的独门绝活吧。它们天生就善于看穿和理解一切欲望。”翠西还是那副看好戏的嘴脸，让维吉尔很想找她打一架但又没有理由。

“现在总算可以发射信号弹了？做好下水的准备了吗，男孩们？”

*

海滨某个高层建筑的天台上，狙击手和观察员已经就位。露西亚通过望远镜观察到了目标船只，然后报出了距离、角度、风向，而玛丽则组装好了事先准备的狙击榴弹发射器。

“……你从哪里弄的，这个？” 红发女孩对过于强大的装备表现出了一点羡慕。

“我妈。你敢相信不，她甚至用自己的名字给这玩意儿命名。”玛丽得意地笑了笑，将发射器扛到肩上。“Ready————————Go!!!”

海湾中，一艘小型游轮突然发生了爆炸，随后熊熊燃烧起来。像最旺盛的烟火，照亮了整片海域。

*

维吉尔自从跳下海就感到身体有什么地方产生了变化。血液和魔力的循环变得激烈而无序，过多的能量转化为热度而被不断挥霍，甚至冰冷的海水也未能平息这股突如其来的燥热。他渐渐猜到魅魔对他做了什么；这种刷新下限的愚蠢让他气愤无比，发誓下一次见到那个该死的小恶魔，一定毫不留情地将它切成碎片。

但现在一切抱怨都是无用。对于身体可以自由转换为雷电本身的翠西来说，横渡水面自然不费吹灰之力——海水是导电的，她只要花上几秒钟就出现在了岸边，还给他们留下一个闪烁的光点作为标记。而两个年轻的半魔只能像人类一样奋力划水，涌动起伏的波浪让原本矫健的动作都变得笨拙无比。

“真希望我们会飞啊。”但丁在游泳的间隙还不忘多嘴多舌。“也不是所有的恶魔都会飞……但我记得有一次从哪里听说过，老爸是有翅膀的。你知道吗，现在一些偏远的地方还有人类把老爸当成神祇来祭祀耶，我见过一本书上画的他们建造的‘斯巴达’雕像，有三对翅膀两个角——话说回来老爸到底是什么品种？”

“……不要用品种来形容父亲！” 维吉尔不会承认他看过更多书籍作品中描绘的“斯巴达”，每次那种奇怪的外形都让他想起鞘翅目昆虫，或者漆黑的蛾子。

他们花了近半个小时才湿漉漉地爬上岸。翠西挑选了一个足够僻静、黑暗的地段，连巡逻车都很少经过。沙滩上支着一个白天出租救生圈和冲浪板的帐篷，维吉尔毫不客气地扭断挂锁闯了进去，像累坏了似的蹲坐在地上。但丁好奇且不依不饶地紧随其后，他没有错过兄长那不正常的脸色、急促的呼吸和放大的瞳孔。“你到底怎么了？”当他注意到维吉尔用力夹住腿并不自然地扭过下半身的时候，猛地恍然大悟。“是魅魔的‘回礼’，对吗？”

维吉尔对身体上可见的变化非常尴尬，这种尴尬很快就上升到恼火的地步。然而但丁看起来明显高兴得不行。

“……你起反应了。魅魔天生就能看穿每个人的欲望。当时在场的只有我们三个人；你感兴趣的对象肯定不是翠西，你都和她不熟。”他凑近像气球鱼一样膨胀起来的双胞胎哥哥，故意用低音对着他的耳朵吹气。“你想要我。”

“闭嘴。”

“唉，我可是很矜持的。看在你是我哥哥的份上，给你特惠大酬宾。”但丁脱掉了本来就没什么遮挡作用的大衣，露出上半身漂亮的肌肉。“来吧，想摸就摸摸看。”

维吉尔几乎勃然大怒。让他痛恨的不仅是自己失去了对意志的控制力，更是但丁这种类似“施舍”的态度。但他又无法否认近在咫尺的肉体的致命吸引力——湿漉漉的皮肤，流畅的肌肉线条，但丁本人的气息混合着海和盐的味道。这一切都是荒唐的，病态的……他不知道什么时候自己对双胞胎弟弟畸形的占有欲变成了更加畸形扭曲的东西，魅魔只是一个倒霉的导火索。

但丁知道吗？他从一开始就知道吗？？

或许这是一个陷阱呢？让他沉迷，让他出丑，将他说不出口的爱恋像鞭子一样抽回他自己脸上。

“……我感兴趣的只有自己。你只不过恰好长得像我罢了。” 维吉尔强行反驳道，抱着阎魔刀睡倒在地上。

“就你这样还好意思教训我自恋要有个限度？”

“给我滚。私人空间懂不懂？”维吉尔很想把这个打定主意找茬到底的弟弟踹出去，但他悲哀地发现眼下连动一动腿都会让他有感觉。湿透的布料在皮肤表面的摩擦更是如此。

“所以你就打算在这里，自己解决？”但丁试探似的轻轻把手掌放到背对他的肩胛骨上。维吉尔如临大敌地抖了抖右肩，没能甩掉。

“关你什么事。”他尽可能地让嗓音保持平稳、冷酷、毫不在乎。“还是说你要看？”

他听到但丁发出一声冷笑。怪异地，那让维吉尔想到了很久没有出现的Dante……那个男人的强大和压迫感曾经令他向往，但后来逐渐转变成一种更微妙的东西。被限制的不适感越来越强烈了。他的右手不自觉地伸进裤子里，哪怕轻微的触碰都让腿根的肌肉如同触电般的抽动着。魔力不规则地在血管里窜动，如同被一击打散的台球。

维吉尔感觉眼球表面布上了一层薄雾，当温热的躯体像一副桎梏那样靠过来时，他没控制住缩了一缩，仿佛被捕兽夹夹断腿骨的野兽。

“维吉尔，维吉尔。有时候我真的不知道你到底是聪明还是蠢。”双胞胎兄弟的声音居高临下地笼住了他，几乎带着一丝怜悯。“……我可不会只是看着。”

TBC


	15. Ask DNA（G）

5.Ask DNA（G）

他在坠落。

无止境地下落。

每下降一段距离，身体的一部分就会逐渐崩解。一旦到达了那个真正的深渊，等待他的不仅是肉体的消亡，精神也会彻底湮灭——那些高尚或卑劣的，温暖或冷酷的，残忍或慈悲的，坚不可摧或软弱无力的，有意义和无价值的——每一寸、每一点，零星跳跃过的意识，理由，企图，期望，都将不复存在。那是无止境的沉默。永恒的死。

没有任何东西被允许阻止他，接住他。他不配有再来一次的机会，全部是自己的选择。

他能清醒地感受到双腿，两臂，躯干，在静寂中化为灰烬，残余的头颅仍挂着咎由自取的高傲。如果余下的几秒还足够产生最后一次思想，他绝不会浪费在恐惧和悔恨上。

不如……去飞吧。

如果命运从一开始就走上了一条岔路，那他会做个怎样的人，驾驭怎样的人生？想要拥有的一切，有机会让他再次挥刀去抢夺到手吗？？

愚蠢的恶魔笑了起来。

那会是个……精彩的梦吧。

*

抓住自己的意识非常困难。维吉尔隐约记得自己上一秒还在和双胞胎兄弟扭打成一团，下一秒就发现置身于这个奇怪的地方——一望无垠的荒凉旷野，死亡的气息涌动在冰冷的风中，黑暗、污秽、恐怖，无止境的浓雾里隐藏着蠢蠢欲动的非人之物；而他身下也并非坚实的土地，而是一种奔涌的、有生命的条状物，有如纵横交错的经脉，根须；一个个球状的瘤从那些根须上生长出来，如活物一般不规则地搏动。

什么东西拨开黑色的胶质，突然爆裂开，喷出一股腐臭的脓液。他想挪动四肢躲避这股恶臭，身体却被猛地朝向某处拉过去，如同一团破布在地上拖行。他难以置信地昂头望去，模糊的血红色遮蔽了视野——显眼，炽热，难以言喻的强大；他一度以为虚空中永不陨灭的三只眼睛回来了。但那红色要更为温暖，更为鲜活。

Dante。

他用一种奇特的目光俯视着他。像从未见过他似的。像凝望着幻想中的宝物又不屑于相信。

“你……我……在哪……”他无法正确的发出声音，微弱的质问变成了蜥蜴般的嘶嘶声，而Dante附身抓住他，轻而易举地将双腿提起来，膝盖几乎被抵上肩膀。关节如撕裂般的刺痛缓慢地吞噬了他，他这才发现自己的身体早就被贯穿，下半身骑在一个如刑具般粗大狰狞的肉柱上，野蛮的进出带来他从未体会过的疼痛和窒息感。

“……清醒了吗？”Dante的声音混合着严厉的嘲弄和深深掩埋的哀恸。“回来了吗？这不会又是一个残酷的笑话吧？”

维吉尔抬手试图推开他，却发现抬起的手臂如捅枯木般脆弱，一层开裂的浆膜覆盖着白骨，仿佛只要轻轻一触变回散落为碳灰。但更令他奇怪的是，明明表皮如此干裂，体内却仍能源源不断地挤出透明的浆液，如同木桶里的葡萄被捣碎出酿酒的甜汁。他想大声咆哮却只发出断续的喘息，混合着水声和拍击声，显得愈发淫靡和耻辱。

恶魔的视线深深刺入他的瞳孔。这和以前的所有都不一样。维吉尔第一次清晰地认识到，他牢牢盯着的就是自己，而并非透过自己去看其他什么人。

突然，抬起的双手被抓住了。他整个人被从地上提起来，换了一个姿势再次被挺入。Dante的手指嵌入腰部两侧，轻而易举地将他提起又放下。他的腰和腿都使不上力气，但也没有必要，事实上，他感觉整个人都不过是一个血肉组成的套子，被环绕、紧握在那根东西上反复摩擦。他不知道还剩下多少完整的内脏，或许已经被搅拌成一团软泥；或许它们的存在都是为了讨好那根肉刃，谄媚地吸吮，蛊惑地蠕动，仿佛在试探它到底还能进入到何等的深处。

可是他却感觉到了温暖。他的骨骼隔着一层开裂的皮肤贴着那身紧实的肌肉，那些汗水渗入皮肤的裂缝，如同开冻的河流滋润了大地的裂纹。他嗅着那股热烈又有些荒淫的气味，被开发过度的肠肉无法控制地阵阵紧缩。这让将他抬起又按下的动作更加野蛮，他能感觉到那根巨大的东西故意在内壁收缩的地方用力戳弄着，胀痛如同一道电流般反复击打那个位置，让他本来已经无用的双腿更加瘫软。已经够了，他承受不了更多——

“我真的很想找回你。”

Dante感觉到怀里的人发着抖；他享受着这罕有的触感，毫不吝啬的细碎轻吻落在颈部美妙的弧度上。  
“但经过这么多年，发生过这么多……事，一切又怎么可能愈合如初？”

“我已经两足深陷于血泊之中，要是不再涉血前进，那么回头的路也是同样使人厌倦的。”

维吉尔不知道为什么想起这一句话来，或许他也念出了声——也不知道那残破漏风的嗓子是做么做到的。

好像确实有一股无法言喻的绝望思绪传达给了抱着他的人。Dante脸上生长出的黑色鳞片却泛着火焰般的光泽。他游刃有余的动作开始变得混乱而不得其法，想毁灭、想征服、想拯救、想支配、想被囚禁，一切笨拙的愿望都转化为濒死般的高潮。他能感到体内有什么在膨胀跳动，随后是滚烫的冲击，魔力肆无忌惮地被注射进沾湿的果肉。

在力量的刺激下，枯萎的四肢仿佛又饱满了一些。奶油般粘稠的泡沫从猩红的洞口汩汩流出，装饰着恢复成白瓷般光滑的双腿。强烈的抽搐过后，身体不自觉地放松下来，打算享用这难得的喘息之机。但他只是被换了个姿势提起来，刚刚恢复的过于柔嫩的皮肤被含进高热的口中不断舔咬。胸口的乳粒坚挺着，每次大力的捏挤都如同一次刑罚，让他几乎为了这股火燎般的疼痛尖叫。

“……你还需要更多。别担心，我会就在这里给你。”

恶魔将他平放在地，再次硬挺的阴茎在红肿的穴口徐徐逡巡着，如同视察自己的领地。然后他再次插入又拔出，仿佛试着把那些漏出来的白浊一点点塞回去。被完全吞没之后，性器上凸起的青筋清晰地彰显着它们的存在感，肆无忌惮地蹂躏着本已缴械投降的土地。已经高潮过多次的后穴难以短时间恢复，它只是被撑开，再撑开，然后任凭肉刃挑选那些最猝不及防的地方戏弄撞击。他甚至怀疑他的肠壁已经因为过度的侵犯而破裂，只不过自行愈合，之后又一次破坏，再生……反复将它塑造成最适合恶魔享用的形状。这种猜想令他不寒而栗。他的嘴也被玩弄着，粗大的指节搅动着他的舌头，模仿指奸的动作进进出出，让他连舌根都无法控制而不得不伸出口外。尽管这样周而复始的交合似乎看不到尽头，他却无从反抗，甚至根本生不出反抗的意志。从痛苦和罪恶中诞生的快感像荆棘王冠一样戴在头颅上。

恶魔展开巨大的双翼将他收拢在阴影之下，如同一座被乌云笼罩的城池。

*

维吉尔从枕头上惊醒。这是他自己的房间，自己的床；除了隐约可以闻到头发里的海草腥味，身体上并未感到任何不适。

他茫然地爬起来，冲了个澡，然后抓起阎魔刀一路走下阶梯。住所的一层充斥着淡淡的奶酪香气，他的弟弟正靠在椅子上享用半块披萨，穿着短靴的双脚得意洋洋地架在书桌上抖动。

“你醒了？”但丁听到楼梯上的脚步身，转过头来。“吃个早饭再走？”

维吉尔看了一眼阳光从窗户里透进来的角度。现在出发去图书馆比平常晚了些，但也不算迟到。他给尼禄倒了点新鲜的牛奶，小家伙积极地舔舐着，嘴边的软毛上沾了亮晶晶的奶沫；它的一截小尾巴欢快地左右摇摆，并没有因为最近几天的冷落而心生沮丧。然而这平常的一切对维吉尔来说反而变得如此不真实。连带他的兄弟被光线投射在墙壁上的影子，都仿佛藏匿着某种鬼祟的窥探。

“昨天……后来怎么了。”握着刀鞘的手指依次用力，随后维吉尔单刀直入地问道。  
“当然是你无私而伟大的弟弟把你扛回来的。你比一头野生水牛还沉。”但丁毫不客气地晃着脚。  
“我们做了什么？”  
“咳咳。”但丁总算显得有点尴尬。他扔下了半块披萨。“也就互相帮忙解决一下，不是什么大不了的事。一完事你就睡得像死猪一样。”

维吉尔迷迷糊糊地想起一些碎片。但丁的手指，掌心的茧，滚热的摩擦，急促的喘息，交换一个又一个迫切却困惑的吻。但丁真的明白他们在做什么吗？他极力想要忘掉一切吗？

虽然他的弱点一度无遮拦地暴露在外，不过但丁还没有卑劣到利用这一点来对付他；不如说，但丁一直是他们两人中更良善正直的那一个。更好的那一个。

但那和他真正的梦境却对不上。那要残忍得多，也激烈得多；疯狂深入骨髓，残缺的爱意比刀刃更伤人。至少阎魔刀插入胸腔还有机会再拔出去，而被那种强烈的、毫无道理的爱憎插入心脏，却再无可能摆脱。

在出门之前维吉尔最后扭头看了一眼。但丁继续拿起了他的半块披萨，长长的银色睫毛低垂着，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
——他困扰了吗？他想摆脱这个因为巧合、一时冲动、被挑衅的愤怒共同导致的尴尬意外吗？

“但丁。”维吉尔平静地喊道，“你恨我吗？”  
“我干嘛要恨你？”年轻的半魔一脸困惑。“咳，虽然你是个讨厌鬼没错，但你多少是我的兄弟吧。”  
“嗯。”  
维吉尔没有再说什么。梦境有时候就是毫无道理。总不能用他太久没有见到Dante产生了幻觉来解释吧。

他心不在焉地步行到了图书馆。这是一个晴朗的周末，修道院的嬷嬷已经代替他打开了阅览室的门锁。维吉尔走进去的时候，发现几个孩子正围绕着手捧一本图画书的凯利，听他讲述书中的“童话”。实际上维吉尔很清楚，画册里原有的文字凯利一个字也看不懂，但那孩子就是有这种天赋，能对着一幅两幅静态的图画编造出大段大段的故事，甚至远远超过了图画本身所传达的内容，也不知道他是从哪里产生这些天马行空的幻想的。

因为只有凯利一个人在说话，他也就懒得警告他们”保持安静”了。维吉尔从书架上抽出奥维德的《变形记》，翻到上次阅读的部分：与太阳神相恋的少女被残暴的父亲活埋在深坑中，枯萎的尸体上却长出了乳香木。

“……勇敢的战士用力把宝剑刺进魔王的胸口。砰的一声，魔王倒在了地上。”凯利手舞足蹈地演示着，“他用力拔出宝剑，心中充满了胜利的喜悦！就在他转身离开之前，躺在地上的魔王却哈哈大笑了起来——”  
全神贯注聆听故事的孩子们都倒抽一口冷气。“魔王还有没死吗？”妮娜尖声问道。

“没有。魔王说：愚蠢的人类啊！就凭这种东西也想杀死我吗？我早就把心脏藏了起来，没有人知道它在哪里！它打开胸口的盔甲，里面竟然空空荡荡，只有一片黑暗。只要找不到他的心脏，魔王就永远不会死！！勇士没有办法，只好骑马逃离了魔王的城堡，寻找那颗被藏起来的黑心。”  
孩子们发出一片沮丧的嘘声。“这是耍赖！！！”“……所以仙女会帮他吗？” “勇士最后和公主结婚了吗？” “你们女孩子就知道结婚！！” “没人会跟你结婚的，秃子！”妮娜恶狠狠地揪住一个男孩的头发。

“安静。”维吉尔忍无可忍地出声道。“打架去外面，这里是看书的地方。”

孩子们总算老实闭嘴了，他们很快散布到书架的各个位置。只有凯利扭扭捏捏地走到书桌前，把图画书放在“归还”的架子上。  
“……编的不错。”  
凯利不好意思地挠挠头。“我要是会写字就好了。”他小声说道，“或许有一天我会当个作家。”

“你可以从现在开始练习。”维吉尔的视线投向窗外。“不会写，就画下来，或者用脑子牢记。这是一种有趣的天赋。” 

如果你的父母没有赠予你美貌，智慧，财富，至少还有这件值得珍视的礼物。

Ask DNA · END


	16. Odd Ones (1)

6.Odd Ones (1)

一个周三。如今大部分纸质媒体都已经被大众抛弃，红墓市只有一家报社还在勉强运营。一些老人仍然习惯订阅《Redgrave·每日》；而对于大部分家庭来说，这份报纸只是订购一年有线电视的赠品。

维吉尔作为作风祖父级人物，每天打开图书馆后的第一件事就是浏览当天的晨报和前一天的晚报。在晚报的娱乐板块，他找到了这几日一直在等待的一条新闻：一名上了年纪的肥皂剧演员因为突发心脏病猝死于自家的豪宅中。不过更令人惊悚的是，警方调查时在他家的墙壁夹层中还发现了一具成年女性的白骨。无人知道这具尸骨的来历，根据建筑本身改造和装修的时间，应该是近十年前被砌入墙体内的。

维吉尔把这份报纸单独抽了出来放进口袋，之后便开始应付借阅室里的小孩子。但他没想到，当天的晨报上竟然挤满了轰动全市的社会新闻，一桩比一桩更具有爆炸性：

昨日上午八时，一名高中生在和教师吵架之后，偷走了家里的手枪带到学校，在课堂上突然拔枪射击，造成3人死亡后自杀。  
下午四时，一名70多岁的老人持枪闯进当地的长老会教堂，无差别扫射，造成2人死亡，十几人受伤。枪手当场饮弹自尽。  
晚间，一名主妇在停车时和路人发生口角；之后那人竟然尾随她到其住宅，用花园里的石头砸死了主妇和她两岁的孩子，男主人也受了轻伤；但最终用手枪击杀了侵入者。

“真可怕。”莫里森神父不知什么时候走到了书桌旁，长长地叹息。“现在的人们不知怎么了，一天变得比一天暴戾；仿佛一点小事就能挑起地狱般的烈火，将自己和他人一并焚烧殆尽。”

“您认为背后有恶魔的影响吗？”

神父想了想，摇摇头。“类似的事情全世界都在发生。就说公共场所的枪击事件，近几年全国已经发生了不下十起。只不过这次太过巧合，竟然都在同一天、同一个城市罢了。我倒认为我们更需要提高警惕，不仅仅是恶魔，也需防备来自人类本身的罪恶。”

“这可不是我擅长的领域。”维吉尔面无表情地放下报纸。“事关枪械。如果想教孩子们用枪的话，您可以咨询我的弟弟。”

“教他们用——”神父不知道该哭还是该笑。“不，我并不想。总之我们小心防备就是了，孩子。”

傍晚，维吉尔下班后没有直接去练刀而是先回了一趟家，结果就撞见一小队人正在家门口进进出出地搬动家具，而但丁活像个金字塔监工似的在旁做着指示。原本空旷的厅堂突然塞进许多新东西：一张台球桌，一副架子鼓，以及一个老式点唱机等等。但丁显然看出了老哥脸上濒临爆发的情绪，跳过两堆杂物小跑过来。“一个老伙计的店要搬了，这些都是他懒得带走的二手货，免费的。”他解释道。

“……如果，”维吉尔威胁地扫了他一眼，“这些东西搞出太大动静，邻居投诉噪音扰民，我就把你挂在门框上。”  
但丁做了个投降的手势。“我有分寸的。对了，你对店名有什么看法？我打算订做一个灯牌，就摆在那个位置。”他双手比划着，指向住所的顶部。  
“店名？”  
“对啊。我仔细考虑过了，既然我们私下接的活性质都差不多，雇主的圈子也大同小异，不如合作开店嘛；免得中间商赚差价。你也知道那些掮客有多吸血。”但丁兴致勃勃地规划道。“托尼侦探事务所？托尼·灵异事件咨询公司？听上去太傻了。不如你来想个帅气又有内涵的店名，大诗人？”  
“我并不打算以‘那个’为谋生的行当。前几次只是碰巧撞上的偶然罢了。”维吉尔并不领情，绕过搬家的人往里走，“你打算单独开业是你的自由。”

“拜托啦——”双胞胎弟弟拉长了腔调，“我又没让你辞掉图书馆的工作，只是下班之余偶尔帮帮忙罢了。以后我负责白天的调查，你负责晚上，充分利用时间还能有两份收入，是不是很完美？”

“听上去如此，实际上不过是要我去收拾你的烂摊子罢了。”维吉尔冷笑着走上台阶，“我听你的女团员说了，你之前为了干掉一个在博物馆作祟的‘黑法老’木乃伊，打坏了四个价值几十万美金的陶罐；就算馆长看在你解决了恶魔的份上给你打个一折，你也拿不出那么多赔偿金吧？”  
“该死，竟然出卖我，玛丽这个恶魔……”但丁念念有词地缩了起来，没再继续宣传他的生意经。

维吉尔把被生人吓坏了的尼禄从床底下抱出来，摸了摸。他现在越来越觉得尼禄·克劳迪乌斯·凯撒身上凝聚了一切人类所不具备的美德：忠诚，机警，可爱，并且志趣高雅；在他看书的时候那孩子总是安安静静地缩在他腿上，不发出一点讨厌的声音。他多么希望这些美好的品质能分出一点给他的同胞兄弟。

到了吃晚饭的时间，搬家的人总算走干净了。维吉尔再次对变得花里胡哨的客厅皱起眉头，唯一没有令他不满的是角落里的两盆阔叶植物，显然尼禄也很喜欢它们；白色的狗崽从花盆里偷出一颗小石子，从房间的一头追逐到另一头，并且乐此不疲。

“你猜怎么着，我刚刚接到一个电话。”但丁假装一脸无可奈何的表情，冲他摇晃着话筒。“你敢相信吗？我们甚至还没正式开业就已经有委托上门了。”  
“自己的委托自己解决。”  
“哦大错特错，伙计，这个委托是指名给您的。”但丁调皮地眨眨眼。“卡里翁人身保险公司，听说过吗？对方似乎是从本地警局那里听说了你的名声。尤其是在解决‘超自然事件’方面。”

“警局？”维吉尔皱眉回忆了一下，猛然想起来在克劳德·夏科事件中遇到的警长，莫里森神父的朋友。那人显然对另一个世界有着相当的了解，又亲眼目击了他们干掉恶魔的全程。“这个保险公司希望我们干什么？”

但丁假装没听出维吉尔用了“我们”这个词，尽管他的笑容有点微妙。“很简单，昨天连续发生的枪击事件，有一大堆受害者都曾在卡里翁公司投了人身意外险，公司正在为填单子忙得焦头烂额。不过他们想搞清楚，这背后有没有某些超越常识的‘东西’的影响——如果有，那就必须趁早解决，不然他们可承受不了下一次这么大规模的集体索赔。报酬根据找到的东西决定。不过，哪怕最后什么都没发现，对方也承诺会付四千美金的基础调查费。”

维吉尔思索片刻，摇摇头。“描述太模糊了。完全独立的事件、独立的凶手、大量的受害者，我们需要所有这些的相关情报。公司会透露客户的信息吗？？”

“私人公司会透露任何情报——只不过是个价码问题。”但丁打了个响指。“我相信只要我们提出，他们就会让我们看，顶多强迫我们签一个保密协定之类的玩意。”

“这部分就交给你了。”维吉尔专横地说道，把小石子从尼禄嘴里抢出来，扔回花盆里。“需要晚上行动的时候再通知我。”

*

令维吉尔意外的是，但丁在收集情报的方面做得相当完美。差不多两天后，他就在饭桌上收到了一大叠文件，上面还画着一些潦草的记号。他的双胞胎弟弟一边吃着三重芝士披萨一边用油乎乎的手指在纸上指指点点。

“……那个在教堂扫射的老头是个没有子女的鳏夫，原本住在乡下，上了年纪之后就卖掉土地搬进了圣恩养老院——地址在城西郊外的革责玛尼，有点偏僻的地方。那栋建筑原本是一座隐修院，但在内战时期就废弃了。二十年前才被买下然后改建。据说圣恩养老院一直有经营不善的问题，雇佣的护工人手严重不足，传说还发生过虐待老人的现象。巧合的是那个把枪带到学校的中学生，两个礼拜之前就在那座养老院做义工——这些学生为了申请好的大学必须要特意积攒志愿者时间，实际上的工作态度大多只是敷衍了事。这就是两名枪手之间唯一能找到的关联点了，除此之外他们的人际圈子没有任何重合之处。”

“那个和主妇吵架然后用石头砸死人的家伙呢？”

“是个无业游民，和另外两个人没有联系。一丁点都找不到。”但丁遗憾地摇摇头。“过世的主妇刚巧在三个月前在卡里翁公司投了三百万的人身意外保险，受益人是那位英勇击毙歹徒的丈夫，所以公司把她的资料也一并放在这里了。我感觉这是个独立的事件，和前面两起无差别枪击案没有关系。”

维吉尔拿起几张保单仔细地琢磨了片刻，又放了下来。“看来只有实地考察了。我今晚就去一趟圣恩养老院。”

革责玛尼是个相当偏僻的地方，从市中心驱车至少要两小时才能到达。连维吉尔都罕见地乘坐了地铁，再以半魔的方式“步行”到了目的地。附近荒无人烟，丘林起伏，据说曾经都是教会的土地，只不过如今大部分田地都已经出售或废弃了。圣恩养老院就孤零零地矗立在一片空旷地带，老式的石头建筑本身倒是颇有气势，斑驳的石墙上爬满了藤蔓植物，前门外还保留着隐修院时期的一些面目模糊的石雕。每一层的窗口都向外透出灯光来，可见养老院确实还在运营着，只不过以建筑本身的规模来看，代表人类活动的声音，例如走路、对话、拿取东西等等，似乎异乎寻常得少。厚实的前门紧闭着，想不被人察觉地进入院内，恐怕必须用上一些不太合法的手段了。

“……所以你为什么要跟来？”

维吉尔转过身，瞪着背后一脸无辜的双胞胎弟弟。但丁从嘴里取出半根草莓味的冰棍，一脸无辜地挑挑眉毛。“多个帮手不是好事吗？我知道你干活的风格其实非常简单粗暴，但总要有个望风的吧。”

“今晚没有演出？”  
“别提了，今天是‘变装皇后之夜’，我没兴趣参加。”但丁把冰棍又塞了回去，卷起袖子。“瞧，顶层有个窗户没关，虽然灯是黑的。就从那里进去好了。”

维吉尔没费多少工夫就利用那些藤蔓植物爬进了建筑内。但丁也紧随其后。他扫了弟弟一眼，已经懒得指责他“说好的望风呢”——整座养老院内安静得可怕，没有必要制造多余的声响。大部分的房间里能看到一张张空病床，只有少量床上还躺着一个睡着的人形，总数不超过三十个。即便如此，负责看护照料的人手也太少了；他们走遍了所有楼层，总共只见到一名值夜班的护士，一名清洁工，和一个在警备室打盹的门卫。那些病床上的床单和被罩多半污渍斑斑，不知道多久才清洗更换一次；空气中漂浮着一股垃圾、呕吐物和消毒水混合在一起的刺鼻味道。维吉尔心中暗暗庆幸，幸好他们有足够的资金把母亲送进市内条件较好的疗养院——那次恶魔事故只是偶然，平时的照料还是很仔细的。

两名半魔以悄无声息的轻快步伐探索了所有房间。在一楼的某个单人病房，但丁突然疯狂地打起手势；维吉尔凑过去一看，发现床上的老人竟然已经全身僵硬了——他至少已经死了一两个小时以上，却还无人察觉。

长眠的老人手腕上绑着一圈白色的纸带，上面打印着个人信息；他实际上只有61岁，有糖尿病和哮喘病史。维吉尔简单检查了一下尸体的状况，没有任何外伤，找不出死因，或许只能判断为突发性心脏病。然而老人的肌肉并没有表现出疾病发作时那种挣扎，表情格外宁静，仿佛在睡梦中悄悄停止了呼吸。

但丁在一边翻动着柜子里死者的个人物品。维吉尔忽然意识到他看似毛躁的兄弟实际上可以相当谨慎，手的动作又轻又稳，不发出一点多余的声音。忽然，但丁举起一只首饰盒似的的东西凑到光下打开，盒子里装着一枚圆滑的薄片，形状类似扇贝壳，质地不像金属也不像塑料，黑色的表面摸上去才能发现更为精细的纹路。

“这什么鬼？”——但丁用口型问道，维吉尔摇了摇头，示意他把那东西收好，将其他物品恢复原状。

他们离开那间病房，整个一层似乎再找不到什么可调查的东西。维吉尔找到了建筑的后门，门轴闪烁着锃亮的金属光泽，似乎比前门要常用许多，老式的插销上挂着一只崭新的密码锁。他拔出阎魔刀从门缝里划了一刀，铁制的插销就像被热刀子切入黄油那样丝滑地断为两截；门轻轻一推便开了。双胞胎们从门缝里无声无息地溜了出去，又将门从外面掩上。但丁甚至转回去，将有形的魔力插入门缝，把断开的插销重新“黏合”在一起。这一手细腻的操作连维吉尔都不得不默默赞叹。

然而，他也隐约地感觉到，但丁似乎和以前不太一样——至少和他印象中天真单纯又烦人的弟弟大不一样。究竟是但丁变了，还是他从未真正了解过自己的兄弟？

后门外同样是个花园——至少曾经是。如今庭院里的杂草已经长得比割草机还高了。杂草丛中依稀可见几座石雕，和前门的那些同样是罗马时期的风格，只是脸部好像都被砸过似的。但丁对着一座石雕踢了两脚，耸耸肩表示没有任何发现。

“你记不记得，前后门的石雕加在一起，总共有多少座？”维吉尔用极低的声音问道。  
但丁用力摇头。  
“一共是13座。13，这个数字对于基督徒来说有着特殊的意义，不要忘记这里曾经是一座隐修院。”维吉尔自己回答了问题，“13个门徒中存在一名犹大。13个个体中必然有一个与众不同的。” 他走向一座边缘的杂草相对不那么茂盛的无脸雕塑，用力踢了一脚，又试着左右转动。几秒钟后，脚下传来的隆隆震动告诉他们猜对了。地面上出现了一个三英尺见方的洞穴，隐约可以看见几级石砌台阶，似乎通往无底的黑暗。

维吉尔和兄弟在草丛里又耐心等待了几分钟，确认他们没有被建筑里的人发现、地穴里也没东西出来，这才依次踩着光溜溜的台阶进入地下。石阶底部连着一道笔直的甬道，甬道尽头则是一个相对较宽阔的石室。这里的布置活像一个礼拜堂：上方是弧形的穹顶，一座高台从地面正中凸起，上面摆放着一尊怪物的雕像。雕像四周摆放着许多支蜡烛，有烧过的痕迹。地面上画着巨大的圆圈和倒五芒星，以古怪的字符书写着什么。这些符号顿时勾起了维吉尔的记忆：他认识的那名房产中介人，加里·葛罗，就曾在饲喂“惰怠”的地下室画过相同的魔法阵。

“撒旦崇拜者。”维吉尔说道，点燃一根蜡烛，仔细观察祭坛中心的雕像。黑色恶龙以两足站立，它有着狮子般强壮的躯干，生着弯曲的双角，一对宽阔的蝠翼，身体表面覆盖着鳞片。“大红龙是撒旦的化身之一，在启示录中被米迦勒打败。”

“在基督的殿堂底下祭拜撒旦；我现在明白老家伙为什么气到复活了。”但丁伸手敲了敲雕像，“可它明明是黑色的？”

“在火光的照耀下就会显现出红色吧。”维吉尔皱起眉头，总觉得在哪里见过类似的东西。

年轻的半魔突然想起了什么，掏出那枚在病房中发现的圆形薄片凑上去——果然和雕像的鳞片一模一样。更离奇的是，当他徒手从雕像背部又撕下一小块鳞片之后，原来的位置立即“长”出了一枚新的黑鳞，补足了缺失的部分。

“货真价实的魔道具。”但丁摸着下巴，评论道，“与其让它在这里诱惑弱小无知的人类，不如我们把它拿走吧。估计能卖个大价钱——”

维吉尔对他冷笑话的水平嗤之以鼻。“信徒还会来的。要搞清楚他们究竟怎么使用这个道具的，和那些枪击案之间存在什么关联，只能在这里守株待兔。我们轮班，我藏在这里，你先出去。”

“就不能一起在这儿等吗？”但丁抗议道。  
“你是笨蛋吗？我们进来的地穴入口还开着，肯定会引起怀疑。必须有人出去把雕像复位。等到有人进来了你再从他们后面跟踪，这样就是前后夹击了。”

一番讨价还价之后，但丁总算乖乖地暂时离开。维吉尔在祭堂内打了几个转都没发现可靠的藏身之处，最后只得利用魔力化成的绳索以及半魔化的手臂，将自己勉强吊在穹顶上。

到次日天明还有好几个小时。为了尽快打发时间，维吉尔以这种不太舒适的姿势小憩了一会儿。他在梦中见到一棵巨大到难以言喻的植物，硕大的根系扎入深不见底的腐土，枝干却直插云霄，望不见它的顶端；远处隐约有一条龙形的影子，扇动着沐浴在火焰中的两翼，沿着植物生长的方向飞行。不知为何，如此壮观的奇景却让维吉尔想起了杰克和魔豆的传说。

忽然，一阵微凉的气流让半魔警觉起来，睁开双目。穹顶下方，三个披着斗篷的人类举着应急照明灯走近祭坛，将数百根蜡烛一一点燃。之后，他们开始围绕着祭坛走圈子，做一些夸张的肢体动作，嘴里念念有词。

“……伟大的Satan，愤怒的君主，伊甸之蛇，您的庄严和伟岸如同地狱烈火，永不熄灭。”

TBC


	17. Odd Ones (2)

6.Odd Ones (2)

维吉尔观望了一会儿教徒们的滑稽戏，耐心在一点一滴地流失。好在仪式总算在绕了雕像七圈之后结束了。三个人一一取下斗篷，开始了正常人类的对话。维吉尔很快就辨认出，那三人正是昨晚见到的夜班护士、清洁工和打盹的门卫。从他们站立的位置来看，似乎清洁工的地位是最高的，也由她最先发话。

“今早我发现老迈克死在床上。”这名强壮的中年妇人说道，“应该昨晚就死了。”  
“活该，”年轻的护士说道，这是一名消瘦的男性。“他的信心不是那么坚定。总是拒绝把我主的赏赐佩戴在身边。” 他又斜眼盯着那尊雕像，似乎很想伸手去抚摸它。  
“老迈克无关紧要。”说话的是那个穿制服的警卫。“问题是前天发生的事。老约翰是我们放出去寻找祭品的，可是那个中学生是怎么回事？是谁令他皈依，又是谁让他那么早便暴露自己？？”

“是我。”护士迟疑地回答。“但我只带他到这里参拜了一次。是他自己疯了。他自称能听见伟大的主人通过雕像对他低语……”

“胡说。主只会与我们这些侍奉他多年的奴仆说话。那小子才过来一回，便自称能听到大能的启示？？”

“他自己是这么说的……反正现在他已经死了。”

三人都沉默了片刻。随后中年妇人再次开口道：“警察不会因为这么一丁点微末的联系就查到这里。一切都只是巧合罢了。我们还是应当继续聆听主人的指示。他还需要更多的祭品才能苏醒。”

“先知，怎么说？”  
“先知早就说过，必须献上十三名被怒火灼烧的灵魂。还差五个。”

剩下两人都默然不语。随后他们几乎同时伸出手臂，触摸那尊雕像——然后每人摘取了一枚鳞片。维吉尔没有想到的是，那三人竟然同时把鳞片放入口中，咀嚼几下后咽了下去。几秒钟后，中年妇人口中忽然发出一声高亢的尖叫；她像中邪了似的倒在地上，浑身抽搐，口吐白沫。而她的两名同伴完全没有理她的余裕，护士和警卫都陆续发出奇怪的笑声，一个人靠着祭坛蹲坐在地上，口中不断念念有词，另一个如同嗑多了致幻剂的人似的摇头晃脑，泪流满面。没过多久，祭坛附近一片寂静，三人都仿佛陷入了死一般的长眠。

但过了不到一分钟，妇人便擦掉嘴角的泡沫，若无其事地站了起来。“……我们应当再召唤一名眷属，寻找更多祭品。”  
“老人太不好用了。他们太弱小，就算拿着枪也很容易被人制服。”  
“就用今天早上那个试图溜进来的窃贼吧。他还很年轻，强壮。”

维吉尔有了种不好的预感。果然，穿制服的男人走进了甬道的黑暗中，拖着一个被绳索绑得严严实实的家伙回来——正是昨晚被他打发走的但丁。红衣青年看起来昏迷不醒，手里紧紧抓着什么东西。但就在维吉尔打算从天而降之前，他发现弟弟的手指像昆虫的触须似的颤动了两下，似乎是一个暗号。他把魔力集中在内耳，注意到但丁的心跳和之前一样强健有力，显然并不存在什么失去意识。他在心里骂了几句弟弟的多此一举，不过还是选择了按兵不动。

“来吧，让我们召唤主人的眷属降临到这家伙的意识中吧。”

三名邪教徒把被缚的但丁扔到祭坛下面，又开始疯疯癫癫地绕着祭坛进行“仪式”。就在维吉尔的耐心耗尽、打算彻底终结这出闹剧之前，他突然感到一股奇妙的魔力波动。仿佛真的有什么无形之物从雕像的体内袅袅升起，如同一股滚烫的热流般向穹顶上的半魔袭来。维吉尔立即以魔力防御，但波动本身似乎可以穿过力量的阻隔，刺入意识之海。那是一个奇妙的声音，在反反复复地呼唤：“醒来。醒来。醒来……”

这声音低沉而悠长，似乎并不传达出恶意。但维吉尔却莫名其妙的因为这呼唤而暴怒不已，好像有人在剥离他，撕裂他，从他手中夺走武器。他仿佛再次被沉重的黑色胶质捆缚住手脚，脖颈，耳畔传来仇敌耀武扬威的大笑。那卑劣的，下作的，令人作呕的黑暗君主，三只眼睛也看不清组成它本身的垃圾和脓疮……

他猛地打了个激灵。奇怪的想象，那到底是什么？

这时下面的中年妇人大叫一声：“它来了！它来了！！寄托着大能的魔偶哦，去杀戮吧——去为主人准备血祭吧——”随后，那名警卫从怀里掏出一把用胶带缠住把手的老式左轮，塞进“昏迷”的但丁怀中。

“好了，先停一停，停一停。你们要不要了解一下我们的救主，富兰克林、格兰特和杰克逊 （注：美钞上的人头）？”红衣青年睁开眼睛，嬉皮笑脸从地上跳起来，不知道什么时候挣断的绳索轻轻掉落在地上。“不管你们召唤出来的到底是个什么鬼，总之这把手枪足以作为证据了。”

三名教徒都愣了一秒，随后终于反应过来一拥而上，想要制伏俘虏抢回左轮——可惜维吉尔已经忍无可忍地从天而降，幻影剑的柄部朝下、准确地砸中三个人类的头颅。虽然力道控制得不算完美，有两个人都被砸出了血，但总算性命无碍。

但丁吹了个口哨。“谢啦，老哥。我也不乐意他们扯坏我这件两千刀的大衣。”

“所以你刚才是在干嘛？假装被一群蟑螂抓住很好玩吗？”

“是挺好玩的，但不是重点——你想，我们就算抬着这尊雕像去见我们的委托人，也没法讲清楚前因后果吧。对方顶多给我们个跑腿费。要证明这玩意和找他们索赔的事故有关，最好得有当事人的口供。”但丁晃了晃手中的红色盒子。“你不知道现在的手机都有摄像录音功能吗？哦你真的不知道？？”

维吉尔啧了一声，没理会兄弟的找茬。但丁在一旁连续打了几个电话，报警，联系委托人，请“行内人”为雕像做个鉴定，等等。他则趁着有其他人进入此地之前仔细研究祭坛本身，以及那尊黑色的雕塑。他学着邪教徒那样，从“龙”的背脊上取下一枚鳞片，塞入口中咀嚼，一股熟悉的魔力令他更加困惑了起来。

和Dante的玫瑰是同一个味道。

Dante到底去了哪儿？他与这个世界存在一种什么样的关系？？

“话说回来……”但丁总算挂了电话，若有所思地歪着头，“这个魔道具本身确实有着蛊惑人心的能力。刚才他们‘召唤’什么东西的时候，有几分钟我感觉非常非常恼火——好像想起了过去某件最讨厌的糟心事似的，恨不得把整个地方砸个稀巴烂。你有那种感觉吗？”

维吉尔点点头。他隐约记了起来——是威廉布莱克的一幅画。很多人都忘记了除了诗人之外，布莱克也是一名出色的版画家，他曾为圣经制作了一百多幅插画，其中相当广为人知的一张作品名为《伟大的红龙与日光蔽体的女人》。那尊雕像和布莱克画中的红龙十分相似。这就是为什么他第一眼就觉得这个雕像感觉很熟悉。

可是那副画上的龙并没有鳞片，还长着一副人类的身躯。是他记忆的投射不够准确，还是制作这尊雕像的人别有用心？

*

“——解决啦！你瞧，好好合作的话赚钱就是这么简单。”

当天下午，在把三名伤者交给警察、将手机里的影像证据统统转交给委托人之后，他们收到了来自卡里翁公司的热情感谢以及合理回报。但丁把一个足够厚实的牛皮信封揣进怀里，挥手打算拦下一辆出租车；维吉尔突然把他的手臂压了下来，神色并不轻松。

“还有一件事。数字对不上。”

“别跟我提数字，我对那个有点过敏。”

“我是说祭品的数目。还记得么，那个女人说过，‘先知’让他们准备13个人的灵魂，还差5人，也就是说已经有8名牺牲者了。”维吉尔伸出手指再一根根扳下来；因为自己的手指不够，不得不把但丁的一只手也用上。“校园枪击案和教堂枪击案，总共造成的死者一共只有5人。可是，如果加上那个‘与主妇口角杀人’事件中的牺牲者，包括凶手，刚好是8人。明明是毫无联系的事件，不是吗？你告诉我，那一家人以及凶手，和圣恩养老院都没有任何关系。”

“没错。”但丁盯着自己竖立着的三根手指，“你的意思是，这一切都在计划之中？我们还得把那个‘先知’找出来？”

“我们当然也可以拿钱走人，剩下的事情与我们无关。”维吉尔说道。“无论那个先知在计划什么，剩下五个祭品要从哪里产生，反正酬劳已经到手了。”

“说的也没错。回去吧老哥，我教你打九号球。”

“……没兴趣。”维吉尔冷淡地回答，心里却掀起了惊涛骇浪——他还以为但丁一定会说类似于“那么多无辜的人死了还有孩子呢怎么能够坐视不管” 或者“以正义之名绝对要把幕后黑手大卸八块”诸如此类的话呢，结果他的小兄弟居然装得比他还满不在乎。

“你当然没兴趣啦。”但丁意味十足地叹了口气，“桌球是讲究精细操作的技巧型运动，靠横冲直撞的蛮力是行不通的。”

“别往自己脸上贴金。这种装模作样的小把戏我只要看上一眼就会了。”

维吉尔冷笑道。直到半个小时之后他靠在家里的台球桌边，看着但丁展示所谓“一杆进洞”的技巧，才感觉自己仿佛踩进了什么陷阱。

“你瞧，”他的双胞胎兄弟笑吟吟地拿着巧克粉块在球杆头部涂抹，“没那么容易吧？要精确地计算力的大小、撞击的位置，预判每一颗球的运动轨迹，更别说曲球或者跳球那些高级技巧了……”

维吉尔不屑地哼了一声，附身将球杆对准母球。但丁马上热情过度地靠过来，手掌从他的后肩滑动到腰部，不停地矫正着姿势。“你的肌肉太紧张了，放松一点……对，腰不要弓起来，手臂和身体成一条直线……”

“我知道怎么打。”维吉尔开出一球，被撞的子球居然飞出了桌面。但丁夸张地呻吟了一声，伸手将两枚彩球从半空捞了回来。“好吧，这大概也算是跳球的一种。老哥。你手里拿的不是刀，你也不是要戳烂什么东西——”

“你别压在我背上！好沉！”维吉尔抗议道。他不会承认他从大腿根部到脚趾都绷紧了。被但丁碰到的地方像放着一块火热的烙铁。

那件事已经过去好几周了。但丁似乎完全没有提起它的意思，也没有为此困扰……所以只有他一个人像个傻子一样。

“这么用力你可永远不会赢的。”双胞胎弟弟得寸进尺地抓住他五指张开的左臂，整个人凑到他耳朵边上。“他们说真正的大师就是球桌上的上帝，你能明白吗？打个比方的话……刚刚拿到钱的那个委托，‘先知’就是那个在背后击球的人。”说着他又抓住维吉尔的右手，包裹着球杆。“而那些邪教徒就是母球，只是个传递‘力’的途经。其余的受害者，包括在教堂开枪的、在学校扫射的，则是被利用的得分工具。”他突然用力一顶，母球飞速地滚动出去，撞得子球在球桌上四散开来。4号和9号球连续落袋。

“可惜他的技术还不够好。”但丁得意洋洋地抬起身子，“还没来得及凑够分数，‘母球’就被从球桌上移走了。你猜下一步‘先知’会怎么做？？”

维吉尔沉默了片刻，露出冷笑。“技术不错。听说你玩赌球欠了那女人很多钱，到底是怎么输的?”

“这个嘛……有各种各样的原因……”但丁眼神飘忽地回答。“等等，你又要出门？”

“去警局。”维吉尔回答。“你的废话也不是没有参考价值。‘母球’被意外移走了；假使事情还没结束，当然要再放下一颗新的母球。”

*

在警局，维吉尔通过与莫里森神父相识的那位警长认识了负责“口角杀人案”的警探，恩佐。起初这位警探坚持，不可能把内部资料泄露给无关人士，然而他在看到从维吉尔身后如同雨后的蘑菇那样突然冒出来的但丁时，态度却明显松动了起来。

但丁一副常客的样子拉近了双方的距离：“你瞧警探，这位就是我那大名鼎鼎的双胞胎哥哥，黑暗天使，行走于暗夜中的守护者，无情的恶魔杀戮机器——这边呢，恩佐警探是我的老熟人，我们一起合作过不少难搞的案件，什么地盘纠纷啊、教父离婚啊……对不对警探？”

“你管那叫合作？明明是个外行，少对警方的事情指手画脚——”恩佐警探怒气冲冲地回答，不过维吉尔却轻易看穿了他眼底的一丝畏惧。

他没有戳穿他们，只是就事论事地拿出了从保险公司得到的资料。“我们并非无关人士，而是代表卡里翁公司来了解这个案件中是否存在欺诈情况的。那个受害者，柯林斯太太，三个月之前曾购买了三百万的人身意外保险。整个事件处处透露着诡异。刚好就有一个疯子，仅仅因为吵架就会试图闯入高级别墅，拿着花园里的石头当做凶器，不但杀了和他产生争执的柯林斯太太，连两岁的小孩子也不放过……凶手又刚好被男主人击毙。这也未免太巧合了吧。”

“我懂你的暗示。”恩佐警探合起手掌，向后仰躺在办公椅上。“这种怀疑或许在别的地方说得通，在本案中却不值一提。柯林斯先生是斯凯勒房地产公司的执行副总裁和首席财务官，三百万对他来说不过是小数目。他不可能为这么点赔偿金杀死自己的妻儿——”

“什么房地产公司?” 维吉尔双掌猛地撑在桌上，“您再重复一遍？？”

恩佐被他严峻的态度吓到了。“斯凯勒，斯凯勒房地产有限公司。”他结结巴巴地补充道，“据说他就是公司创始人斯凯勒先生的儿子，只不过随母姓……”

“警方还记得‘暗夜掘墓人’那个案子吧。”维吉尔转向贴在墙壁上的一张本市地图，毫不客气地抓起一只铅笔在上面画了一个圈。“出事的那栋别墅就是斯凯勒公司的财产，凶手也恰巧是这个公司的员工。圣恩养老院在二十年前被买下改建，现在这座养老院的地产在谁的名下？？”

恩佐不太情愿地查了一下记录，再次给出了同一个房产商的名字。随后在但丁的要求下，他又报出了几个斯凯勒房地产现有产业的地址，而维吉尔用铅笔在本市地图上画着圈，最后一笔一笔连接起来。从地图上看，刚好可以组成一个倒五芒星的形状。五芒星的正中是沃普尔吉斯公园，拥有一座被树林包围的人工湖。

“……都不过是巧合。”恩佐警探抱怨道。“五角星？这也太牵强了。”

“那先不深入讨论房产公司。”维吉尔转了过来，“就说说我从报纸上看到的案情中蹊跷的地方吧。据说事发当时，柯林斯太太在停车时和一名无业游民发生争执，随后匆匆回家，发现那个流浪汉跟了上来。她很害怕地回家锁上前门，并将此事告诉了她的丈夫，随后柯林斯先生为防万一，去二楼拿枪。而他们都没想到流浪汉从厨房的后门侵入了住宅，立刻袭击了柯林斯太太和她2岁的女儿。之后柯林斯先生从楼梯上冲下来，向行凶者开枪——”

“没错，整件事情就是这样。和我们的询问笔录吻合。”

维吉尔冷笑一声，把铅笔准确地投回笔筒。“一般来说，男主人听说妻子被人跟踪，难道不应该让妻儿先去较安全的二楼躲着吗？为什么让妻子和孩子留在一楼，自己跑到楼上去拿手枪？而且这个时间差居然足够闯入者用石头活活砸死了两个人？还有，据说柯林斯先生也受了轻伤？闯入者见到男主人拿着枪冲下楼梯，为什么还不逃跑，甚至试图攻击他？”

“那就是个疯子，疯子是没法讲道理的。”

“那就再看不是疯子的人吧。那位主妇明知道被跟踪了，为什么不带着孩子躲进二楼的卧室？在被袭击时为什么不逃跑或反击？一个疯子拿着一块石头闯入家中，就算拿着厨房里的菜刀也足够防身了吧。为什么柯林斯太太好像完全没有抵抗？”

恩佐警探终于瞠目结舌，说不出反驳的话来了。在兄弟俩的逼视下，他终于唉声叹气地取出了有关此案的档案——询问笔录和一些现场照片。在但丁和维吉尔围着那些照片出神的时候，警探试图为自己挽回一些颜面。“你们刚才说的，都只是自己的想象推理。办案是要讲证据的……”

“证据？最关键的证据难道不是一直掌握在你们自己手中吗？”维吉尔挑出一张照片，放到最显眼的地方。“这是柯林斯先生当时穿的那件衣服……上面的血迹。”

“血迹？他自称血迹是抱着满身是血的妻子呼救时蹭上去的。没什么问题。”

“不，不对。这不是蹭上去的血迹。边上那些飞沫状的细小血点……血是从一定距离外飞溅上去的。”维吉尔冷酷地敲了敲照片。“要么，他眼睁睁地看着凶手行凶而无所作为；要么，拿着石头凶狠、反复砸向柯林斯太太头颅的人，就是他自己。”


	18. Odd Ones (3)

____________________________________________________________________

6\. Odd Ones (3)

当天晚些时候，“托尼·雷德格雷夫”兄弟俩漫步在市内公园的树林中时，交换了一下他们各自从书报、或者网络上获得的信息。

“二十年前，红墓的经济还比较好的时候，很多房产商纷纷在市内投资。沃普尔吉斯公园就是那时扩建了一次。在挖掘人工湖的时候，据说挖出了一块近一吨重的疑似‘陨石’。关于这块石头的下落就没有报道了。通常来说这种罕见矿物应当捐赠给地质博物馆，但也有可能落入了私人收藏家之手。巧合的是，圣恩养老院的改建刚好也是在二十年前。” 

“那座祭坛是从刚一改建时就存在了吗？有这种可能。”但丁问道。“你怀疑那块石头是魔界的东西？”

“是。并且我猜想，养老院里那尊红龙雕塑，或许就是以那块‘陨石’为原料雕刻的。”维吉尔说道，“如果那块石头真的来自魔界，就不难解释它为什么可以引出人的狂躁、愤怒等情绪了。不过，不同人面对魔力侵蚀的抵抗力是不同的，有人对此特别敏感，自制力又十分低下，就会做出无差别攻击他人的行动；而有些人虽然被引发了狂怒，却没有胆量真的去实施。”

“所以说那些邪教徒的仪式，本质是一种挑选出对魔力有超高的感知力，本身意志又比较薄弱的家伙作为杀戮的道具？”但丁立刻接上了话，“至于那块石头，我认为——我怀疑它是一种叫做‘暴怒’的恶魔死亡后，魂核形成的晶石。问题在于时间，如果雕像从二十年前就存在了，为什么近期突然才引发了一系列的枪击案？为什么直到现在才想要凑足13名‘祭品’？”

维吉尔沉吟不语，内心再次感到诧异——虽然他嘴上经常骂弟弟愚蠢，但他很清楚但丁其实颇有些小聪明，只不过思考的方式和自己不对盘，总是话不投机就地打起来。可这次但丁却能够完美地顺着自己推测的方向思考，简直就像同一个人一般。他本来还认为双胞胎的“心灵感应”完全是无稽之谈呢。

“时间肯定有什么蹊跷。或许是这伙人内部的约定，比如撒旦崇拜者的纪念日、或有关星象的特殊日期，什么行星排列成大十字之类的扯谈。”维吉尔继续分析道，“但这无关紧要。重点是柯林斯下一步会怎么行动。”

“你已经认定那家伙就是‘先知’本人了？”

“只是猜测，这就是我们为什么要来这里。”维吉尔回答，并指向公园的人工湖。沿着湖泊可以看到不少长椅，还有供人烧烤、野餐的凉亭。现在这种地方成了无家可归的游民的最爱。尤其是黄昏以后，已经有好几名身上散发出异味的人坐在地上或半躺在长椅上，身边摆放着少量的个人财产——例如纸箱、手推车之类的，用无精打采的戒备目光打量着在公园散步的市民。

维吉尔用仅有半魔才能听见的音量说道：“在我的推测中，那个拿着石头‘杀人’的流浪汉从一开始就是被柯林斯利用的。只不过不清楚柯林斯究竟是用恶魔雕像的力量让他发疯，还是这件事彻头彻尾就是个骗局。只要他们事先有过联络，总会留下一些蛛丝马迹……我从恩佐那里拿来了那个杀人犯的照片。虽然拍照时他已经死了，不过还是能辨认出长相的。”

但丁抬高眉毛，“所以你打算在全城的流浪汉中寻找认识这个人的人吗？”

维吉尔掏出一叠小额纸币，“花钱雇人打听，不行么？就像柯南·道尔笔下的‘贝克街小分队’那样——”

“No，no，no 老哥，流浪汉也是有他们的自尊的，通常只对自己人开口。”但丁举起一根手指摇了摇。“他们确实有自己的情报网，但你得先成为自己人才行。交给我吧。”

维吉尔困惑不解地瞪着他，却见但丁一把抓过纸钞，抛了个飞吻就消失了；他用两条腿跑出了摩托的速度，维吉尔还隐约望见他好像时不时地在半空中来上一小段“穿梭”。大约十分钟之后，但丁捧着十来个叠在一起的扁平盒子跑了回来，头顶和盒子上都冒着热腾腾的白气。

“嗨伙计们！这里供应免费的披萨！！！”

但丁中气十足地喊了一声，接着也没有客气，自己打开盒子，当场大吃大喝了起来——佐餐的是从快餐店买来的超大杯可乐。公园里的流浪汉都被他吓了一跳，随即很快被食物所吸引；有些人或许起初有些矜持，有些犹豫……但当但丁啃着第三块披萨的时候，这些怀疑的情绪基本都被食物散发的香气消融掉了。许多人主动围了上来，向披萨盒子伸出手。但丁也如同和友人聚餐一样，把打开的披萨盒子随意地摊开在长椅上。很快，这一带只剩下愉快的大口咀嚼和攀谈的声音了。

“……还有可乐吗？”“哦我那里有瓶装水。”“抽烟吗，伙计？” “这一带从没见过的生面孔呢，你们是记者吗？？”

甚至有人大胆到向维吉尔搭话。“小哥，你不吃吗？”

“抱歉，我哥信仰缪斯女神，今天是他一年一度的斋戒日。”但丁笑嘻嘻地解释，流浪汉们居然纷纷表示相信。

到了差不多所有人都水足饭饱的时候，但丁才拿出那张从警局搞来的照片，向四周的人打听照片里人的下落。传阅过一番之后，一名头发乱蓬蓬的流浪汉主动靠了过来。

“……我认识这家伙。他本名叫乔森，但大伙儿一般叫他小乔。大概一周前，那小子好像发了笔横财，还请认识的人抽weed来着。我一个朋友说，亲眼看见他站在一辆很值钱的跑车边上，跟里面的人说话；然后接过了车窗里面递出来的一卷钞票。”

“那是辆什么样的车？”

流浪汉用手比划着描述了车的颜色、车身弧线、车灯形状等细节。

“听上去很像Alfa Romeo的TZ3。”但丁很肯定地说。

维吉尔摇摇头。“我不知道那是什么。我也不懂你为什么会这么了解那些你肯定买不起的车。”

“哇残酷！”但丁一副被打击到的表情，“人总要有梦想的嘛。”

解决掉“野餐”之后，维吉尔借用了公园里的公共电话，而但丁则用手机打给警局的熟人。很快，他们又各自带了新的情报回来。

“恩佐说，柯林斯确实有一辆昂贵的红色跑车，他查了车的型号，和我猜的一样。”但丁得意地说道。“你那边呢？保险公司怎么说？”

“卡里翁公司除我们之外还雇佣了别的‘调查员’，用不那么合法的办法搞到了内部行情。斯凯勒房地产近几年经济状况并不乐观，营业额一直在下滑，据说已经到了破产边缘。”维吉尔口气阴冷地说，“这样警方认定杀人动机不足的观点就不攻自破了。柯林斯在选择保险额度方面相当谨慎，数额不会太少，也不会多到令人起疑。三百万对于辉煌时期的房地产业虽然是小数目，但对于打算申请破产放弃整个公司的人来说，至少拿到钱之后足够保证他跑到一个不为人知的地方，过上优渥的生活。”

“柯林斯打算跑路？”

“只是一种推测。从公司最近抛售股票的动作来看，他有可能这么做。”维吉尔接着分析道，“这样就连起来了。出于某种原因，这个家族早就开始崇拜撒旦，还把挖掘出的魔界石头刻成雕像，发展了众多的‘信众’。但直到最近，因为公司经营失利到了破产边缘，柯林斯才决定铤而走险，以‘先知’的身份命令教徒准备血祭。或许他真的了解到某种黑魔法，想要召唤出恶魔缔结契约之类的——就像佩吉特做过的那样。同时他也给妻儿上了保险，作为第二重保障；不但可以把妻子和女儿当成祭品奉献出去，一旦召唤没有成功，她们留下的保险金也足够自己下半生衣食无忧。”

“S。H。I。T。”但丁忍不住骂了句，“还真是个考虑周全的人渣。”

“生意人么。趋利避害的本质罢了。”维吉尔继续说道，“他雇佣了流浪汉乔森作为演员，吓唬他妻子，并让路人看到了这一幕；当柯林斯太太回家后，在惶恐之际受到了丈夫的袭击；另外我怀疑柯林斯本人受的伤就是杀死他太太时被反击的。他为此特意用作为凶器的石头砸了自己，掩饰伤口。之后，流浪汉本以为表演已经结束，进入那栋房子或许只是为了讨要剩下的一半报酬，却不想自己也早就被算进了祭品之中。”

“可是现在祭品数目仍然不够，圣恩养老院那边也被警方发现了。他之后会采取什么策略？”但丁思索道。“你觉得他会继续利用这些无家可归的人搞什么把戏吗？”

“很有可能。毕竟，他把无家可归者当做垃圾、一次性工具，随心所欲的利用和杀害。因为他们没有家人，没有财产，即使死亡或失踪，警方在调查方面投入的精力也很少。”

“真令人不爽。”但丁啧了一声。“我会和他们说说，让大家提防那个人和那辆车的。他们会在自己的圈子里把消息传播出去。话说，万一柯林斯真把什么玩意儿从魔界召唤了出来……”

“那倒挺令人兴奋的。”维吉尔露出了一个令人胆寒的微笑，刀柄和刀鞘之间泄露出一道寒光。“我很想知道，来自地狱的‘伟大红龙’切起来是什么感觉。”

*

维吉尔本来以为接下来自己只要坐在扶手椅上，一边摸着尼禄一边等人把消息传过来就行了，却没想到当天夜里，他会突然被兄弟从床上摇醒。

“出大事了。”但丁一脸焦急地说道，“一辆大红色的跑车不知怎么从穿过公园的机动车道闯入了人行道，在湖边一连撞死了四个人，然后发生了自燃加爆炸。恩佐说他们在车里发现一具焦黑的尸体，推测是车主。”

“湖？沃普尔吉斯公园？就是我们今天待过的地方？”

“没错。”

兄弟俩急匆匆地拿上武器出了门。原本漆黑一片的人工湖边上如今被警车和救护车的灯光照得亮如白昼；警方拉起了警戒线，发生自燃的豪车被整个拖走，一些看不见脸的躯体被装进黑色的尸袋，送上车。更远的树林里，几名流浪汉面容呆滞地观望着这边发生的一切；他们幸运地死里逃生，一些同伴却永远地消失了。

双胞胎半魔潜伏在公园黑暗的角落，耐心地等待着。

“……你猜，那具车里的尸体是什么人？”但丁小声问道。

“祭品之一吧。反正不会是柯林斯。” 维吉尔伸出手指。“数目，终于对上了。”

黎明前最黑暗的一段时间，所有的车辆都已离开，负责勘察现场的专家也把遗留的证据采集完毕，只留下两名警员看守现场。原本在附近休憩的流浪汉们也散去了，不知道他们去了哪里。

看守现场的一名警员去了厕所，另一人正努力地和瞌睡作斗争，忽然，一道黑影出现在他身后并用手帕捂住了他的口鼻。警员只挣扎了一两下，随后终于支撑不住，歪倒在公园的长椅上。黑影蹑手蹑脚地绕过了他，走向湖边。

半魔们注意到了这一幕。维吉尔在冲出去之前犹豫了一下，想搞清楚那家伙到底企图做些什么；但丁向他打了个战术手势，两人分别从树林两侧迂回包抄，一左一右地接近湖边的黑影。

灰白的月光照在那个鬼鬼祟祟的黑影脸上——果然是柯林斯本人。他把手中的某个沉重的东西沉进湖里，在自己手心划出一道伤口，把血液也滴入水中，同时口中念着冗长复杂的咒语，并随着情绪的上扬、声调越来越激动。维吉尔只听清了最后几句，是拉丁文的“苏醒吧，我主，回应我——”

“晚上好~”但丁显然动了捉弄人的坏心思。他跑动的姿态像一道红色的光晕，然后突然降临在柯林斯的脑袋顶上，将他踢倒在地。那人挣扎地从地上仰起脸来，目瞪口呆地看着面前的年轻人。“……你就是，撒旦？？？”

“没错。伟大的红龙，如假包换。”但丁自鸣得意地用拇指顶了顶胸口。“忠诚的奴仆唷，汝为何将吾从沉眠中唤醒？”

“什么？不，不不不不对——你你你不是——”

维吉尔本来无动于衷地从远处欣赏这幕临时加演的喜剧，却忽然感到脚底的地面在颤抖。但丁也立即发现了这点。他们同时将目光投向湖，只见原本无风无波的湖面突然从中心开始扩散出一层一层的涟漪；震动越来越强烈，水面冒出的气泡和浪花也越来越夸张，一个小小的人工湖竟让人联想到了飓风和海啸。但丁一把抓起地上的柯林斯，将他抛向树林的边缘；维吉尔也把长椅上昏迷的警员往外扔出了十几米。虽然手法有些粗暴，但当他们面对着从湖心缓缓浮上水面的巨大怪物时，一切都变得不值一提了。

——那东西长得难以用文字描述。有点像某种巨大无朋的海蛞蝓，只不过身躯上布满了黄褐色的隆起，里面有脓汁一般的液体在滚动；它的身体边缘延伸出无数根触枝，长短不规则，看似灵活而柔软，却能轻而易举地将湖边的石头和树木横扫为碎块。

“这玩意根本就不像什么红龙吧！那些教徒把崇拜对象的模样都搞错了！！”但丁一边躲避着碎石一边喊道。虽然维吉尔认为他也完全搞错了重点。

“人类本就会对他们不理解的存在产生过多浪漫却不实的想象。”维吉尔回答，阎魔刀击在袭来的触枝上却未能切断，发出金属碰撞般的巨响。“或许他们说对了一点，这东西就是所谓的‘暴怒的君主’。”

“我见过‘暴怒’，可是没见过这么大的，外形也完全不对。”但丁接着说道，对着怪物身躯上那些隆起的脓包射出一连串的子弹。只见其中两个被击中的不规则半圆形不断变得赤红、膨胀、撑大，最后爆裂开来。从脓包中喷溅出来的液体有着岩浆般的高热，伴随着火焰和滚滚浓烟，向四面八方喷射开来。

“会炸这点倒是和以前见过的‘暴怒’一样。”但丁总结道。

当阎魔刀的“审判之斩”准确地横切开了三个连成一串的脓包时，同样引发了爆炸。飞溅的液体带有可怕的腐蚀性，连半魔都无法幸免；虽然他们已经在第一时间尝试躲开，但距离最近的维吉尔还是被炸伤了手臂和大腿，但丁则被飞溅的“岩浆”烧伤了部分皮肤。然而半魔面对战斗的天生狂热也被引了出来。他们在等待肉体愈合的过程中一刻也没有停止攻击。子弹如同雨点一般从一定距离之外倾泻而下，而幻影剑也不断交替刺入怪物的触枝和躯干。又是一连串小型的爆炸被触发，但那东西愈合的速度甚至比半魔双胞胎更快。就连爆发喷溅出来的脓液也会很快得到补充，在体表重新形成一个又一个隆起的半球。

“还是要让它炸得更厉害一点。”维吉尔喃喃说道。他一次性召唤了大量的幻影剑——不是过去8支的极限，而是16支，32支——密集的剑雨汇聚成一支巨大的、蓝光盈盈的长矛，从半空中对着湖中怪物张牙舞爪的“头部”猛扎下去。

这次引起的爆炸整整持续了数分钟，湖面几乎成了一锅煮沸的浓汤；连公园边缘的树木都在栖栖遑遑中不断摇曳。连续爆炸之后，那个怪物的头部总算被剥离了许多肉质。残缺的一部分中露出一个搏动的坚硬之物，但散发出一种不同寻常的气息。双胞胎们立刻感知到了魔力的源头。

“那就是核心。”但丁退到安全区域，站在一棵大树的枝头指点道。“干掉它。”

这次，一向喜欢冲在前面的维吉尔却感到了一丝不自然。“太……简单了。”他喃喃道，“与其说那是它的核，倒不如说鮟鱇鱼头部的诱饵。”

但丁耸耸肩。“不试试又怎么知道呢。” 他没等兄弟的回应，便以一种肉眼根本无法追踪的速度跳上一根袭来的触枝。当另一根触枝试着把他扫下去的时候，他又以脚下为踏板、以令人眼花缭乱的技巧在两到三根触枝之间闪转腾挪，直至跃上怪物的背部。子弹不断射击着暴露出来的如晶石一般的魔核，虽然没有一举击碎它，但从湖中怪物快速鼓动的身躯、触枝疯狂伸缩的样子中，仍能感受到它的疼痛和怒火。

当但丁不断踩着惊险的步子接近核心的时候，维吉尔也远远感知到兄弟身上发生的变化——魔力的痕迹起初如狂风一般杂乱无章地拍打在半魔的身躯上，随后却渐渐收拢，如同一件盔甲似的保护着他。他知道那是魔化的起点，内心产生了些许奇怪的欣慰之情。至少，在现在这种危机情形下，一个强大的、觉醒的兄弟会让他放心很多。

这种放松的情绪持续了不到数秒。就在维吉尔也牢牢抓住一根触枝、打算同样利用这个爬上湖中怪物的身躯时，无数根脓液形成的尖刺瞬间从怪物背部破体而出，刺穿了但丁的身体。随后它们立即形成勾状的爪子，将他拉入了躯体深处。

TBC


	19. Odd Ones (4)

6\. Odd Ones (4)

维吉尔发出了一声连自己都难以置信的嘶哑喊叫。他被一根粗壮的触枝迎面横扫下来，重重摔在湖边的软泥里。

但丁被，吞下去了？他会被那些脓包内的液体炸得粉碎吗？

冷静。如果那东西一接触就爆炸，那么在怪物用触手攻击的时候，但丁踩上去的时候也会炸个不停；这种情况实际上并未出现。显然它只有在那些臌胀的“脓包”表面受到刺激的时候会爆炸；只要尽可能不触碰到那些接近它就好了。

维吉尔深吸一口气，利用部分魔化的手臂擒住一根触枝，从一个隐蔽的角度攀爬上湖中怪物的身躯，沿着那些黄褐色的隆起之外的“路线”小心探索兄弟的下落。他在但丁之前遭遇陷阱的地方发现了一个巨大、透明的半球体。

但丁的身体看起来仍然完好。但他被埋进了那个“脓包”的内部，沉睡着，周围都是黄褐色的半透明液体——总体看起来活像一只浑浊的眼球里藏着一道细长的瞳孔。维吉尔小心翼翼地绕着那个半球转了一圈，不触及隆起的表面，但也想不到任何办法去把自己的兄弟从里面挖出来。他知道，无论是用阎魔刀还是魔力化成的道具，在插入那个脓包的瞬间，被紧紧包裹在内的但丁都会成为白送的牺牲品。

半魔的再生能力的确像海蛞蝓一样强悍，被切成两半也能恢复。但假设四分五裂呢？被炸成细小的粉末呢？？

他不能冒这种险。

他必须用不引起脓液炸裂的方式把但丁捞出来。要怎样才能做到？怎样才能让爆炸的威力降到最低？？

“……鲁莽不会给你再来一次的机会。”

维吉尔咬牙切齿地默念，忽然灵光一闪，转头跃入水中。他游到怪物身体的下部，放任触手缠住了自己的手臂和上半身，甚至脖颈，却斩断了那些试图包裹腿部的触枝。他没有胡乱挣扎，而是利用全身魔化的力量拉着怪物往湖底下沉。倘若用大小来比喻，简直就像一只水甲虫试图和一条鲨鱼角力；但从力量的角度来看，竟然是“甲虫”更胜一筹。那对下垂的恶魔之翼此刻有了极大的用处，如同船浆一样有力地拨开湖水，不断向深处挺进。

维吉尔耗尽全力，终于把整个“暴怒君主”拽入了湖面以下。他在挣脱那些触手的瞬间解除了魔化，发动了一次几乎布满整个湖底的次元斩。许多脓包在湖底被刀光划破，水温变得如同沸腾一般灼热，但并没有发生爆炸。

他感到那种腐蚀性的液体近距离灌进了他的双耳，烧穿了鼓膜，疼痛像颅骨的蜂鸣一般震动着脑子。酸液剥蚀着脸部，先是表皮，随后是肌肉、神经、血管，甚至鼻软骨。他看不见也听不见，仿佛再次沉浸入那种仅有魔力在薄膜上流动的高维空间。恶魔的本能尖啸着，命令他抛弃战场、尽快寻找一个安全的地点舔舐伤口。属于人类的情绪却处于愤怒的顶峰，失去了一切计划、一切目标，只想把力量能够触及的所有物质毁灭。

真正的愤怒就是如此，难怪人们总是用地狱之火来比喻它——它能烧毁生物的理性，情感，信仰，甚至保存自身的本能。它是无止境的破坏、破坏、破坏，不计代价和后果。

维吉尔再次感觉自己束缚着，头颅沉重得无法抬起；在他幸存的感知中，身遭的一切都是刺穿他的棘刺。仇敌一块块撕下他的皮肉，力量像溶解在血液中的养分一样被掠夺殆尽。他已不可能被拯救、不可能幸存。

既然注定会像失败的虫子一样被践踏成渣滓，为什么在此之前不把仅剩的核心化作火种，将包括自身在内的世界全部点燃呢？

体内的魔力开始暴走；与湖中怪物本身的魔力纠缠在一起，像两条互相噬咬、不死不休的毒蛇。然而这种纯粹消耗的战斗，维吉尔隐约感觉自己的魔力的量落于下风，但他并不屑于去权衡利弊。只要自我和其他都不存在就好了。只要全部化为灰烬就好了。

就在那个瞬间，他的手指触碰到了什么东西。

眼球在被灼烧着的同时不断自愈，朦胧中有一片猩红的色彩像水藻一样悬浮在面前。一种直觉令他将伸出的手指扣了回来，做出了一个“抓握”的动作。然后他就真的抓住了。人类的手臂。

血脉的锁链还真是神奇呢，冷静下来的维吉尔暗暗感叹。直觉指引着他从模糊不清的水体中摸索到了昏迷的但丁，并把兄弟拉出了水面。

无数死去的鱼类和水草漂浮在湖面上，时不时有许多高温的水泡在它们之间炸裂。即便是半魔也都被那些腐蚀性的液体严重灼伤，维吉尔甚至感觉到自己的上下颚骨被风吹得凉飕飕的；但这样的伤势很快就能愈合。受到重创的怪物翻滚着，试着将被切开的肉块拼凑在一起。维吉尔在再次跳下水之前被一只手拉住了。

“老哥，总算也要给我留点表现的空间吧。” 苏醒过来的但丁揉了揉乱糟糟的银发，挤出一个讨好的笑容。

“你已经表演得够多了。”维吉尔嘲讽地说道。然而当那个怪物的头部随着它翻滚的动作浮出水面的刹那，两枚子弹命中了那块搏动的核心。晶石般的碎片向四周炸裂。

“Jackpot!” 但丁信心十足地喊道。

维吉尔握刀的右手莫名的抽搐了一下。这个单词仿佛勾起了一些久远的……怀念的感情。

终于，湖中怪物的身躯，触枝，都像他们熟悉的恶魔那样崩碎成细小的尘屑，被气流吹散。只有湖面上的死鱼和湖边倾倒的树木还为之前那一场惊心动魄的战斗做着见证。

呼吸平静下来之后，但丁把双枪插回背后的枪套，转过来盯着兄弟的面孔。“哇哦，你的脸怎么了？”

维吉尔能感觉到那些细小的血管和神经蜿蜒地爬过脸颊——当然是补足之前受损的那些。“没事。”他回答。最后一层皮肤渐渐盖上了伤口，一切都恢复如初。

“我……嗯。那个……”但丁口中嗫嚅着，好像打算说出什么，维吉尔则及时制止了他。

“闭嘴，干活。”

他们把受伤的警员和柯林斯送去了警局。这下来自保险公司委托算是圆满结束了，虽然只有前半段拿到了报酬，干掉“暴怒的君主”完全是无关客户体验的赠品。据说当天，很多居住在公园附近的居民都认为夜间发生了一场地震。而次日的红墓晚报上，甚至出现了一篇有关“沃普尔吉斯湖怪”的报道，把但丁笑了个半死。

“这篇胡说八道的新闻最搞笑的地方，” 他一边舀着圣代一边评价道，“就是写报道的人自己都不知道它居然是真的。”

维吉尔心不在焉地答应了一声，拆开了一罐新的狗粮。

*

他拿着一本从图书馆外借来的《牧歌集》走进卧室，迎面撞上了一个显眼的不速之客。

“……昨天那一战，很精彩。”

维吉尔皱眉看着那个坐在窗台上的人。Dante。不知怎么，他感觉仿佛很久没有见过这个人了；然而那个恐怖而旖旎的梦境，又让他觉得这个人仿佛时时刻刻都未曾离开。

“你当时躲在哪个观众席？”他半是讥讽、半开玩笑地问，目光汇聚到男人手中捧着的黑色雕像上。从轮廓判断，正是他们在养老院地下祭坛见到的那一个。“我早就觉得你和这座雕像有什么关系。起初还以为那些教徒想要召唤出的‘伟大红龙’就是你本人呢。”

穿红大衣的男人露出一个极小的笑容，把雕像随意放置在靠窗的地面上。

“……若干年前，我接受过一个委托。委托人是个虔诚的天主教徒，说这个城市有人试图召唤恶魔，希望我去阻止他们。我找到了那伙异教徒，发现他们正围着一个雕像进行一些奇怪的仪式；雕像本身让我察觉到魔界的气息，可以勾起人愤怒的情绪；但除此之外并没有多大危害。那群教徒也不清楚召唤恶魔的正确方法。于是我用自己的魔力将雕像封印了，并警告了那伙人。没做多余的事。”

维吉尔恍然大悟。“所以那条‘红龙’才会生长出鳞片，那本就是你的魔力。”

“没错。可惜，被恶魔诱惑的人总会做出一些令我无法预测的行动。后来我才知道，崇拜恶魔的仪式仍然按期举行，那些‘鳞片’却被当成恶魔的馈赠拿走，甚至吃掉了。尽管我本身不怀恶意，但我的魔力对普通人仍然没有什么好处；有些人会被魔力侵蚀大脑，举止变得异常激进，癫狂；魔力也可能吞噬掉人类自身的生命力。”

“这就是那个病床上的老人的死因了。”维吉尔回想起来，“他虽然没有吞食鳞片，却一直把它带在身边，而他的身体又太虚弱，才会精力枯竭而死。”

Dante轻叹一声。“封印雕像的魔力虽然在一定程度上能够再生，但再生是有极限的。随着他们不断地‘食用’，被剥离的鳞片总有一天会消耗殆尽，那时魂石的力量就会被彻底解放。那块石头本体虽然力量有限，但摆放在一个巨大的魔法阵的阵眼中，就能作为沟通的道具，召唤出暴怒的君主。”

“斯凯勒——柯林斯这个地产家族，从很久以前就在策划这件事了。有趣的是，这个家族的人同时具备了邪教徒的疯狂和生意人的精明，他们没有轻易动用这一步棋；直到家族生意濒临破产，才想利用极端的手段挽回局面。”

他们都沉默了一阵子。维吉尔再次问道：“你特意去湖底把雕像捞了回来？这么做现在还有什么意义？”

“总不能让它再次落到普通人手里。”Dante回答。“我觉得你是个不错的保管人。当然，如果嫌麻烦，把它吃掉也无所谓。反正它对你来说相当富有‘营养’。”

“那可真是多谢你了。”维吉尔冷笑道，阎魔刀出鞘了一瞬又收回。窗边的雕像被拦腰截断，露出幽蓝的内部——以半魔的感知和经验来判断，那种石头一样的东西的确充盈着魔力，像某种能量的结晶。“还有什么事？”

Dante 又叹了口气。“还是那么冷淡啊，vergil……我还以为我们的关系已经很亲近了呢。”

“愚蠢的错觉。”维吉尔话未落音，眼前的人已经消失了——但下一瞬，两道铁箍似的胳膊将他的身体连带两边的手臂一起紧紧抱住了。熟悉的气息将鬓角的银发轻轻吹起。

“就不能对我好一点吗？像上次那样……” 嘴唇在颈窝中磨蹭的感觉让维吉尔想起了尼禄，每次当他沉迷于书本而手上停下了抚摸的动作时，狗崽就会用湿乎乎的鼻尖顶他的手心。本来这时他难得会享受的一种触感，前提是自己没有被固定得动弹不得。

冷汗打湿了他的背部，16道幻影剑用剑锋指着圆心的两人。维吉尔知道这些对Dante造成不了什么伤害，顶多把他们两人像两只昆虫标本一样更牢固地钉在一起。他对这种状况感到十分愤慨。凭什么每次遇到Dante，都感觉自己活像一只被拎住后颈的猫似的无可奈何？

他决定以退为进，采取对方完全料想不到的行动。他脚下突然发力，上半身向前猛扑，利用体重将Dante死死压倒在了床上，手肘卡住了对方的喉咙。

“别太嚣张了。我弟弟今晚在外演出，我可以毫无顾虑地把你剁成碎片，血滴到楼下也无妨。”

男人抬起一根眉毛，“你是在暗示，我应该在‘你弟弟’没有外出的时候登门？？”

维吉尔完全不能理解他的逻辑。他再次用力，几乎能感觉到Dante气管上的C状软骨被挤压到变形。“我只是警告你，有什么目的直说就行了，不要采取可疑的行动。”说完后他放松手臂。男人的喉结附近出现了一道明显的红色印记，很快又消失了。

Dante还是那么面无表情地，直勾勾地盯着他，似乎只有眼睛变成了倾诉的器官。近距离的凝视让维吉尔再次暗暗感叹着他和自己兄弟的相似——从鼻梁的形状到嘴唇的弧度，连那对眼球的颜色也是无可挑剔的蓝。但他就是觉得他们有哪里不同。或许因为这一个不怎么笑，也不会一兴奋起来就废话连篇。Dante似乎已经完全不会为周遭的一切动容，所有的情绪都如同年轮一般沉淀在漆黑的瞳孔里。

但是，维吉尔忽然又产生了一丝未曾显露的惶恐。他开始越来越无法分辨Dante的目光了——他究竟在透过自己看着另外一个人，还是就在看他自己？

那条船早已沉没了，不是吗？？

“原本我应该很高兴的。可是现在，已经越来越无法忍受了。” 半晌，Dante终于开口说道；语气中的冷静和他话中的内容听上去完全不匹配。但这份违和感反而加剧了维吉尔毛骨悚然的感觉。

“我从一开始就感到惊喜不断。你不但容忍了‘他’的存在，还承认你爱着家人，为此做出截然不同的选择……你亲口说过，比起‘正确的事’，你总是选择‘想做的事’。也就是说，发生的一切仅仅是因为你 想要 这样。我是真的很高兴，看着你那么奋不顾身的样子，那样忘我的杀戮中还能保住一丝理智，为了你的兄弟…… 是啊，这种感觉大概就叫做欣喜若狂吧……可是为什么我越来越想要——杀掉什么东西呢。无法忍受。想把自己的脑子挖出来。想把这一切都碾个粉碎。”

“你也被暴怒影响了吗？”维吉尔震惊地意识到自己应该稍稍退后，却被一把揽住了后脑勺；仿佛有上千吨的重量压住了他的脖子，逼着他的嘴唇硬生生地撞上对方的牙齿，然后被反复地啃咬、吸吮。这和在医院储物间的那次又完全不同。Dante的动作不再是调情般的游刃有余，而是如饥饿者遇上食物一般的狠厉迫切。维吉尔也被激起了愤怒和莫名的兴奋，他不甘示弱地反击回去，简直就像两头野兽在你死我活地比拼咬合力。舌头和嘴唇都出了很多血，但那些黏稠的液体立刻像甜美的蜂蜜一样被舔得干干净净。

“你必须想起来。”

维吉尔感到几根炽热而强力的手指卡住了脖子，然后向两侧的颈动脉收紧。血液的流速在变缓，大脑因为供血不足而渐渐失去了判断力，幻影剑如同迟来的雨水一般贯穿了自己和身下的人，但这种适得其反的策略只是让他更紧密地贴向Dante，仿佛纠缠在一起的树藤或锁链。他的意识在逐渐漂移，简直就像灵魂离体似的，漂浮身体的上空俯视着发生的一切。

“……我才是你唯一的兄弟。”

在Dante再次消失之前，他只记住了这一句话。

Odd Ones · END


	20. Adieu (3)

7\. Adieu (3)

当维吉尔从烦躁不安的睡梦中醒来，发现自己长出了一条尾巴。

那是条奇怪的尾巴，修长、弯曲、布满了光滑而锐利的蓝色鳞片。尖端呈锥形，闪烁着冷酷的微光，如钢铁一般结实。当他惊讶的时候，尾巴上的鳞片如同汗毛一样统统竖了起来。用幻影剑刺向它，魔力本身就会被吸收得一干二净。无论把魔力集中在什么位置都无法摆脱这个新生的东西，就像多了一条手臂或者腿那样。

维吉尔反手拿阎魔刀冲脊背末端比划了一下。这种姿势相当别扭，很难发力。他急匆匆地拎着刀冲下楼梯。他的双胞胎弟弟正坐在桌边享用一块草莓酱夹心吐司。

“你必须帮我切掉这玩意儿。”

“怎么了？”

但丁懒洋洋地放下餐刀，盯着兄弟抬起来的尾巴尖就像盯着滴到衣服上的一块奶油。“放在那里又不碍事。别把家里搞得血淋淋的。”

他那副无所谓的态度令维吉尔气得七窍生烟。“这样我怎么出去工作？”

“你可以只接不用见光的工作嘛。”但丁又咬了一口吐司，“正好有个委托人来过，说了一堆神经兮兮的话，什么有个古老强大的恶魔即将苏醒，它会将这个世界毁掉之类之类的。老生常谈了。地址我写在餐巾纸上了。你晚上可以去调查一下。”

“那要是去探望母亲呢？你也让我每晚天黑之后去爬窗户吗？！”维吉尔冲他吼道。

但丁的脸色突然变了。他放下食物，双腿也从桌面上挪了下来。

“……你在开玩笑嘛，维吉尔。这可一点都不好笑。”

“什么意思？”

维吉尔恼火地逼近了桌子，注意到但丁的右手边倒扣着一只正面冲下的相框。

一种不祥的预感攫住了他，像一根锐利的冰锥晃悠悠地悬在头顶；冰冷的水滴一颗，一颗地落在脖子后方。

“妈妈早就去世了。在我们八岁那年。”但丁阴郁地低声说道。“我不知道你是怎么睡一觉就忘得一干二净了。还是说昨天的怪物把你打出了脑震荡。

“那一天……她保护了我，却置你于不顾。但你不知道的是，实际上她也在试着找到你——一直找一直找，直到她被杀害为止。”

维吉尔瞪着弟弟，一个字也说不出来。一种奇怪的冰冷感觉从脚底一直升腾到头顶，仿佛整个人被浸入了沉重的水银中，一张口呼吸就会窒息而死。最终他披上一件长袍，扭头走出了房子。

半魔在人来人往的大街小巷尽全力奔跑，完全不在乎人类的眼光——实际上他的速度在普通人看来也仅仅是一道残影罢了。他就这么直接跑到了记忆中疗养院的地址，出现在眼前的却是一片荒芜的公墓。刚好有一场葬礼在那里举行。穿着丧服的人类站成一圈，低垂着头颅，活像一群停在树梢上的诡异的乌鸦。一支又一支红色或白色的玫瑰被扔到厚重的松木上，随后都被湿润的土壤层层掩埋。林立的墓碑之中有座天使雕像，翅膀下垂，俯视着绿草如茵的地面。

维吉尔呆呆地望着这场人类的纪念仪式，隐约意识到自己似乎从未出席过一场葬礼。他不记得母亲是否也曾被装进一个长方形的盒子，埋葬到六英尺以下，而悼念者只能把玫瑰放在毫无感觉的石碑前。

一种无法描述的情绪像蚁群一样啃噬着他的内心。母亲在他心中始终是如此年轻，如此美丽的模样。她温柔慈爱的笑靥宛如昨日……同时维吉尔也渐渐回想起来，在这整整十年间，伊娃的样子似乎从未改变过。对于一个拥有两个已经成年的儿子的人类女性来说，这未免有些太古怪了。

他的脑子真的出问题了吗？？

维吉尔再次狂奔起来。他经过那条混乱的俱乐部街，熟悉的教堂和一旁的社区图书馆——那些建筑都还是存在的，只不过里面站着的，坐着的，来回走动的都是一些从未见过的生面孔。两个妙龄女郎在俱乐部里疲倦地收拾着前一夜的狼藉；一名陌生的年轻神父在人群中讲道，随后将圣餐分给信众；穿着五花八门的成年人在图书馆内检索目录，阅读书籍。一张张面目模糊的面孔从他面前一晃而过，每张脸上仿佛都蒙着一层灰色的纱幕，既无法辨认，也不具有任何意义。而他就在这样一股毫无意义的洪流中无所适从地矗立着，水流从他的身侧蜿蜒经过，而不会改变分毫。

他举起阎魔刀，有种肆意劈砍的冲动，手指却在顶开刀镡之后生生忍住了。无意义的杀戮是一种堕落。力量应该用在更有价值之处。

维吉尔闭上双眼，双手将刀鞘举过头顶，交握的拇指在额头碰了一下。

他开始更加仔细观察这座图书馆，整个室内的构造和书架的摆放都和他记忆中的完全不同；实际上，眼下这座图书馆比他印象中自己管理的那座要庞大的多，有数个楼层，馆藏书籍的种类和数目都远超后者。

维吉尔在地下一层找到了极为冷清的一个藏书区域——宗教、哲学、和神秘学区。这里安静得似乎连室温都比其他区域低上一两度；好几座书架长久无人问津。年轻的半魔却在这里找到了自己记忆中读过的一些书，例如《米德拉什》、《所罗门之钥》等。忽然，一道空白的书脊引起了他的注意。他抽出这本书，发现它连封面和扉页也没有一个字，翻动了几页后，他像感应到什么似的，把魔力如同薄膜一样覆盖到书页之间。很快，淡黄的纸张上浮现出扭扭歪歪的字体，让他联想到小孩子的日记。

维吉尔只看了几行字便判断这本“日记”的内容极其无聊，用语简陋粗俗，缺少修辞，毫无文学或审美上的价值。然而他却像着了魔一样读了下去，一刻也无法放下。

—**—

X月X日 

这鬼地方没有匹萨和圣代，没有杂志，没有电视和手机。总之没有一切打发时间的东西。这就是为什么我会像个傻子一样对着一块石头说话。刻着“梅塔特隆”纹章的符石据说有自动把声音转化为有形文字的能力。我在以前的委托中见过一块类似的，只是不清楚这玩意是怎么掉到了魔界。

这样也好。现在我用魔力触碰这块符石就能回放，提醒自己今天干了什么。我的记性一向不怎么好。

X月X日 

这一片的恶魔也清空了。清净。无聊。

X月X日

没完没了的战斗和无事可做同样令人厌烦。踩在恶魔残骸上那种脆沙沙的声音都快把我洗脑了。要是再年轻几岁，我没准会用这些五颜六色的东西搞点打击乐，毕竟满地的魂石多得足够盖一栋帝国大厦。不过现在的我已经没了那份娱乐精神。真可悲。

以前我总觉得那家伙就是个天生怪胎，可是长期待在这种环境下，无论怎样的生物迟早都会变成怪物吧。或许他也只是个没有过选择的普通人——不过，会用普通形容那家伙，果然我的脑袋也出了问题。

X月X日

两个自以为是的烦人恶魔在这一带一决胜负，非常吵闹。两边都教训了一顿。

X月X日

糟糕，那两个战斗狂缠上我了。

再次给它们吃了点苦头之后发现了恶魔特有的狡诈之处。上一次那两个家伙早就把核心放在别处，就算被摧毁整个肉体，只要魔核还存在，就能借助大量的魔力重生。不过对于大多数恶魔来说这么做毫无意义，因为核本身很脆弱，如果藏得不够好，很容易被其他恶魔当成胡萝卜一样吃掉；而最安全的地方莫过于自己的体内。

但那两个家伙不太一样，虽然他们都想干掉对方但又不愿让对方真的消失——纯粹的白痴，对吧？所以他们在决斗之前把核藏在了一个地方，约定胜者要把两颗魔核都挖出来恢复如初。这样，以后他们还可以接着没日没夜地打下去。

幸好没多少恶魔学会这一招。

X月X日

新的恶魔出现在这个区域。没有主动攻击的意图。

X月X日

越来越多的恶魔表现出奇怪的症状。比如叫我主人之类的。有点恶心。以后就算看付费频道也会对主仆play产生心理阴影了。

X月X日

我问其中的一个：你知道我父亲是谁吧？

它回答：当然。是伟大的黑骑士，斯巴达大人。

我觉得耳朵出了毛病。斯巴达是所有恶魔公认的背叛者没错？连我的剑都叫做叛逆啊。

它说：斯巴达只是背叛了那个叫做蒙德斯的渣滓。既然蒙德斯被您打败了，您就是新的魔帝。渣滓就让它消失吧。

真是现实啊，老哥。我觉得这家伙可能在人类世界进修过。

X月X日

我睡了一觉，醒来之后竟然还是完整的。当然也可能它们偷吃了一部分又让我自然长回来。有点小聪明呢，恶魔。

X月X日

其实日期什么的全是我编造的。

X月X日

我睡了很久。早就不清楚过去了多少时间。

X月X日 

有恶魔将我从沉睡中唤醒，告诉我人魔两界之间的通道打开了。但不是正常开启的。一颗魔树从魔界生长出来，一直生长到人界。这棵叫做Qlipoth的植物被恶魔崇拜着，它每过两千年才结实一次，它的果实被认为是选王之物。

我大致想象了一下。如果说老爸的封印是在魔界之门上加了一道锁的话，那么这棵树就是直接捅破了天花板。既然我可以从它造成的大洞中随意进出，那么任何恶魔都可以。何况对它们来说Qlipoth的果实是至高无上的奖赏，不知道有多少东西已经溜了出去。

“去吧，吾主。”一群毫无立场的讨厌鬼围着我吵闹。“您注定会君临整个魔界——”

没兴趣谢谢。但是跑上去的那些家伙必须死。

X月X日 

终于到达了Qlipoth的根系。仰视那棵魔树的时候我想起了杰克和魔豆，感觉自己现在就要爬到顶上去偷那只下金蛋的母鸡。

X月X日 

终于飞到顶部了。有几个大恶魔正在争抢果实，它们在彼此争斗中多少受了点伤，干掉它们没费多少力气。准确的说，有几个当时只是奄奄一息，但当我摘下那颗恶臭果实并表演抛接球的时候，它们就像受到极大的刺激一样狂叫起来，之后才彻底报废了。如果不是恶魔的话，我会以为它们死于心梗。

给Trish挂了电话。这座倒霉的城市有五分之四的人口死于这场灾难，附近的猎人乃至军队都损失惨重，但Trish，Lady，Lucia， Patty和 Morrison都还活蹦乱跳着。Morrison说几年前大家就认定我已经死在魔界了；我鼓励他继续保持。Nero那个小子甚至从弗杜那一路开过来想要支援这边，可惜城市被封锁了，根本进不去。我从他那里讨回了阎魔刀。他看上去老成了不少，或许是因为剪了短发。

看来保持青春不老的秘诀就是把头发留长。

魔法藤蔓的地上部分已经倒塌了。必须从魔界彻底干掉“魔豆”的根系并封锁出口，才能防止类似的事再次发生。

Trish好像意识到了什么。她想阻止我。不过当然毫无意义。只有我去做，也只有我能去做。

X月X日 

恶臭水果并不简单。回到魔界之后，它一路上制造了许多幻觉，试图诱惑我吃掉它。这对于Qlipoth有利可图吗？还是说它存在的唯一意义就是被魔王吃掉？

不过，除了吸取人类的血液，它似乎也攫取了一部分人的思想。我猜测是那种天生对魔力更敏感的人类。红墓市的数万亡魂存在于果实的力量中。要捏碎它很简单。但不管用什么手段，逝去的灵魂永远无法挽回。

X月X日

砍掉了部分根系。饿的时候差点把果实吃掉。

X月X日

根系下方好像埋着什么。骨头？

X月X日

我已经习惯等待这件事。

小时候，是几分钟，几小时。青春期的时候，是几天，几个月，一年。十八岁那年 ♦从塔顶掉下去，在下一次见到他之前，我等了整整十年。虽然那时候我们的见面总是伴随着争执和鲜血，但那也点燃了我，让生命变成了一种完全不同的形态。我不知道那算是哪种类型的狂热，让我如此企盼它，渴望到喉咙里冒出了火，烧出了烟。

……

杀死蒙德斯之后，我有过片刻的满足。我觉得我终于消灭了邪恶的源头，家族的宿敌，从此就将享有和平，幸福的生活直到永远。但没过多久我就意识到，这一次，他不会再回来了。无论我花上十年，一百年，直到时间的尽头。他已经永远不会存在于我的生命之中。

我还有朋友，有些是人类，有些不是；有的关心我，有的给我制造麻烦。但他们都做过不少尝试，试图把我从原有的状态中拉出来，就像对着一根枯死的树木歌唱，给它装饰上纸做的绿叶和花朵。那女孩在这一点上尤其卖力。

我并非不知感激。假设还有机会，我会继续回到人类中生活。没准会像老爸那样活成一个传奇。只可惜近几年我的脾气越来越糟，懒于工作，懒于见人。大多数时候连话都懒得说；恐怕迟早会变成了派对上最不受欢迎的类型。

Lucia的任务给了我一个契机。为了彻底干掉ARGOSAX，我去了魔界。在那之后我又挑战了许多强有力的魔物。随着时间的流逝，似乎连最激烈的战斗也不再能赋予我兴奋和激情。很快连战斗本身也没有了。一些怪物躲避我，另一些则谄媚地称呼我为主人。一切都可笑又无意义。

倘若，倘若那东西是真实的话。我不介意……

我不会给自己多少希望。毕竟，希望和失望才是永恒的双胞胎。

—**—

字迹越到后面就越模糊。维吉尔暴躁地翻动到最后一页，但无论使用多少魔力，“日记本”上显示出来的都是大片大片漆黑的一团，就像那些文字互相打起架来然后横尸一地。当他死死地凝视那些黑色的墨块时，忽然产生了一种失血过多似的眩晕感；随后，一副怪异的景象像钉子一样扎进了他的瞳孔。

——他再次看见了无数条虚弱但仍旧搏动着的，红褐色的根须，其中大部分已经枯萎或被斩断。在那些宛如蟒蛇般粗壮的树藤围出的浅坑中，侧卧着一具奇特的骨骼。它的形状古怪，像是人类、蝙蝠和蜥蜴的混合。畸形的肋骨和肩胛骨后生着一对残缺的翅膀，而脊椎下端的延伸出极长的尾椎，或许有数百节。这些残骸的质地坚硬而光滑，宛如某种薄而坚韧的金属。白骨以一种扭曲的姿势保护着肋骨架中的某种东西，像捧着一颗不存在的心脏。

那是一块刀的碎片。

TBC


	21. Adieu (1)

7\. Adieu (1)

再度睁开眼时，维吉尔感觉自己一下子变得苍老了。

不是说他感觉到了皮肤松弛或者肌肉酸痛，而是精神上的某种东西。就比如之前看到的那副画面——那具白骨，显然它生前曾遭受过严酷的折磨，最后以一种屈辱的方式被活埋到地下，变成植物的养料。他很清楚，本来这副景象足以激起他把方圆数英里内的活物切开，肢解，斩成碎片的冲动；但如今维吉尔惊讶地发现，自己实际上产生的愤怒沉闷又困惑，宛如奄奄一息的火苗，连杀意都变得迟钝了。

他伸出一只手，反复观察着手心的纹路，想要确认它们是不是真实存在的。随后他猛然拔刀出鞘，指向书架的一个角落。红黑相间的颜色出现在刀刃的尖端，苍白的喉结上装饰着一道细长的血痕。

Dante用手掌捉住阎魔刀的锋刃，一步，一步接近维吉尔所站立的地方，如同在吊桥上行走。

“你究竟说了多少谎？”

“对你，一句也没有。”

半魔收回刀。无数不知真假的记忆如同洪流一般冲破堤防——着火的宅邸，哭喊的母亲，争执的兄弟，为了生存疲于奔命的日日夜夜，萦绕耳边的呼唤声，月光下的墓碑，一片显眼的猩红划过月面……他感觉自己仿佛吞入了大捧大捧破碎的玻璃，被撑破的胃袋释放出酸液，所有的内脏都被消化成血水。

“……我也是中途才想起来。” Dante的表情并不比他好看多少。“起初我是真的相信自己被卷入了时空的湍流，改动了命运。毕竟，魔界的时间流动与人界不同，什么都有可能发生。”

“被卷入？”维吉尔敏锐地挑出对方的暗示，“你的意思是你并非有意造成任何事，只不过被某种力量波及了？”

“你应该看过那个了。”Dante指了指他的另一只手。维吉尔低头一看，发现那本泛黄的“日记”不知何时化成了一块椭圆形的扁平石碑，由于魔力的波动，上面的字体层层重叠着。“你看到结局了吗?”

“没有。”

Dante的叹息几乎是在他脑子里响起来的。“我在那棵魔树的根系之下发现了一具骨头。它的怀里藏着一块阎魔刀的碎片——我当时就感觉到碎片上有熟悉的魔力，随后马上想起某些魔物会把自己的‘核’保存在别处，等待渺茫的重生机会。我推断当时的情形可能是那样的：我那傲慢又固执到极点的兄弟，在魔帝的摧残下几乎要失去神智，但他的内心没有一刻承认过自己的败北。当他的刀被折断时，他藏起一块碎片，又将自己的核与刀的碎片捏合在一起，故意引导碎片刺入自己的心脏。这样，即便他的躯壳被毁掉，力量被控制，魔力的核心却像火种一样保存在魔帝的眼皮底下。”

记忆之门轰然打开。败者的耻辱化作钻心剔骨般的疼痛，令他背后的肌肉僵硬，尾巴弓起。

“闭嘴。”维吉尔低吼道，魔化令他的声音也变成了如毒蛇吐信般的嘶嘶声。但这丝毫也没有威胁到Dante，他反而走得更近了，几乎把他完全罩进阴影之中。

“Mundus曾利用你的力量打造出一个强大的傀儡。但他永远无法完全控制你，无法染指你的心脏和灵魂。”男人说道，像完全没有知觉似的扫了一眼自己的小臂；生满倒刺的尾巴一圈一圈勒紧那些结实的肌肉，鲜血划过金属质地的鳞片，在地上留下一滴滴的圆点。“你应当以此为傲。”

勒住手臂的尾巴放松了，像被折断脊椎的蛇一样软绵绵地垂了下来，然而尾端却依依不舍似的缠绕在Dante靴子的脚踝部分。

“……明明已经找到了最重要的东西，却不知道怎么恢复它。我试过洒上新鲜的血液，碾碎的魂石，都没有任何效果。”Dante继续沉浸于当时的回忆。“但当我俯身下去……时，Qlipoth的果实突然从怀里掉出来，它和刀的碎片之间产生了强烈的吸引。不过一眨眼的功夫，那块碎片就被完全吸了进去。我不假思索地伸出了手想把它从里面捞出来。随后就感觉到一股强烈的冲击，有种被幻蛛的血液喷了一脸的错觉，又像从很高的地方掉下去……睁开眼睛时我闻到了强烈的焦糊味，好像附近哪里发生了火灾。再之后，我发现自己躺在一片荒野里，不远处是一座熟悉得可怕的老房子，黑烟已经从屋顶升了起来；一个小男孩在门前不远的地方骑着木马。”

维吉尔听得入了神，这时才发现那条尾巴的位置。他赶紧将它收回来，尽力抑制住激烈的心跳。

“所以你……”

“所以我解决了那些怪物。该死的，我真心以为回到了过去。你难道不会那么想吗？” Dante的声调头一次变得如此激昂，“我又见到了母亲，还有你。我还能怎么选择？我不在乎会造成什么后果。如果‘命运’或者‘规则’要惩罚我，那就让它来吧。”

他们都沉默了一阵子。

“那是个幸福得近乎荒唐的世界，我只想维护它的运转……像一头骡子那样不知疲倦地追逐果实。”Dante的手轻抚着维吉尔从指套中漏出来的手指。“我偷窥过你们——母亲，你，我自己——听起来有点滑稽，但看到你们像一个平凡的家庭那样，每天纠结的问题仅限于晚饭吃什么，房租又欠了多久，那种感觉真的太新奇了。我甚至说服自己，绝对是因为‘快乐的时光总是太过短暂’这种情感上的因素，才造成十年的时光短得就像一晃而过；就像按了快进那样。没过多久，你就以十八岁的样貌重新出现在我面前。这是我错过的第一个线索。”

维吉尔想要张口抗议，然而当他仔细检索记忆，翻阅着关于家人的碎片时，发现那些为数不多的画面中、母亲样貌几乎分毫未变，而印象中的但丁从未超过八岁。他好像完全拼凑不出一个年纪较大，介于八岁和十八岁之间的兄弟。

“要怎么分辨现实中的时间回溯，和幻境中的回到过去？对于身临其境的人来说实在是个恶毒的玩笑。”Dante垂下头，额前的银发熟练地挡住了他的表情。“然而，线索一个接一个地出现，直到强行无视它们已经变得不可能。第二个就是，阎魔刀。它认同你太过轻易，你使用它也太过熟练了。”

“父亲教过我用刀的基本。”维吉尔好像被当胸刺了一下，牙齿几乎咬出响声。“得到它之后我每天练习四小时，从未间断。”

Dante遗憾地摇摇头。“你是用刀的大师，维吉尔，我从未怀疑过这一点。但不管怎样努力，几个月的练习和十年如一日的实战经验还是很好区分的。记得在医院的那次，你‘刚刚’把阎魔刀拿到手之后不久，就从背后把刀收了进去——你清楚刀尖和刀鞘的位置就像清楚自己的手指长在哪那样。正是出于对这门技艺的尊重，你应当承认这里面的不自然。”

维吉尔再次绷紧了两腮的肌肉。没有反驳。

“更不用说你在极短的时间内创造出‘次元斩’这种招式……与此相对的，你对于电子设备不了解的程度令人惊讶，调查资料习惯去图书馆，翻动旧报纸和任何纸质文献。你对电脑、智能手机已经不仅仅是不会使用，而是更倾向于‘从未见过’那种地步的陌生了。假设你真的从小在人类中生活直到现在的话，同样是不自然的。这是第三个线索。”

“第四个线索，就是‘但丁’。”

前面还相对平静的维吉尔突然激动起来，幻影剑瞬间布满了两人的头顶，像悬而未滴的急雨。

“难道你要说，我的兄弟也早就死了是吗？？”

“不。”红衣男人摸了摸自己的脸，“他应该是过去的我，起初我是这么想的。可后来逐渐发现，你口中的他和我自己的记忆有很大出入。当我猜测整个世界都可能是一个连接在一起的梦境时，才想到一种解释。‘但丁’是你用自己的记忆制造出的幻象，再加上不准确的臆断，因此他永远只会表现出你所理解的样子——天真、幼稚、自由自在、放荡不羁。我也不知道你心目中的‘但丁’为什么如此沉迷于弹吉他和摇滚乐，后来我想起大概是十八岁那年，我在那座塔顶用涅瓦的电球对着你的脑袋来了好几下——以至于给你造成了过于深刻的印象。”

幻影剑一瞬间全部砸了下来。两个人都顶着满脸的鲜血对视彼此。或许是因为疼痛远远比不上真相本身的震撼，这副场景不仅没起到任何威慑作用，反而显得有点滑稽。

“还记得某个医院楼梯底下的储藏室吗？”Dante自顾自地说了下去。“当时我们都听到了‘但丁’的敲门声。可是你有没有想过，那么小的空间根本没有躲藏的地方，在你开门的一瞬间，无论动作多块，我都无可避免地会被外面的人目击到。但你的‘兄弟’并没有提出任何疑问，不是吗？”

“你——你魔化之后逃走了。”

“我是半魔不是鬼魂，不可能凭空消失。但事实上，我的确发现自己的身体不见了。下一秒，我发觉自己依然注视着你，而你手中拿着一朵蓝色的玫瑰。”

维吉尔的瞳孔放大了。“你的意思是——”

“那种感觉就像套着他人的皮囊，透过一双无法自控的眼球去窥视外面。”Dante如同自言自语一般说道，“这种视角跳跃的现象在做梦的时候经常出现。你梦中的‘但丁’是根据你有限的回忆创造的，而你并不清楚我在18岁以前实际上干过什么。我的存在补全了记忆的另一部分。这就是为什么你眼中的‘但丁’个性前后会发生差异。然而，当这种差别过大以至于你无法接受时，你会再次把‘但丁’分裂成两个，我和你自认为的‘兄弟’。”

“……那是你。”维吉尔喃喃道，“那是你。一直都是你一个人吗？！！”

“不全是。打个比方的话，就像我们两个同时握住一支笔在纸上写字，但又无法互相理解对方在想什么，力量的拉锯造成谁也没法写出自己真正想写的内容。”Dante贴心地握住阎魔刀的刀柄，比划道。“再比如之后的一个雨天，我去图书馆找你，那时的我就恢复成了自己本来的样子。但几天后，我看到那个‘但丁’从你面前离开；当我主动接近他的时候，却发现他消失了——或者我消失了，仿佛我们两个‘合为一体’。当时我对这个世界的真实程度还只是抱有怀疑，尚未到确认的地步。所以之后的一晚，我在战斗中故意让阎魔刀刺中胸口，想试试能不能‘切分’出自己。实际上，我成功了。”

“成功？”

“阎魔刀具有无可比拟的‘分离’的力量。如果使用方法正确，它甚至能分开魔界和人界。被阎魔刀刺中之后，强力的魔力波动冲击了整个区域；你倒了下去，而我回到了现实。我发现自己仍然呆坐在Qliphoth的根系旁，那具白骨已经长出了少量血肉，拥有了微弱的呼吸和心跳。我试着使用更多魔力浇灌他，可是他——你显然无法轻易醒来。这个世界对你来说太理想了，虽然和我预料的完全不一样——我还以为你的愿望是成为无法战胜的万魔之王之类的……我不得不再次沉浸到‘果实世界’中。同时我也想到，这或许是一个机会；有些问题我本来以为永远无法得到答案……” Dante的声调越来越低，“我确认了那个答案，本来以为已经得到了至高无上的满足。可是还不够。你越来越沉迷于理想世界中的‘兄弟’，虽然那只是个我们两人共同记忆的融合。我试过把你也拉出来，但只成功了很短，很短的一瞬。”

“你在暗示，所有一切都是假的——所有人物、所有事件、我和但丁从小到大经历的一切——” 

“……都是那颗非凡的果子制造出的幻象。”

“怎么可能？？区区一颗果子，没有思考能力的植物——它怎么可能知道——怎么可能创造出如此庞大的，细节完整的世界？”维吉尔忍无可忍地捏紧手上那块石碑，直到它碎成几块，重重地跌落在地。“还是说这一切都是我做的梦？？？梦境是片段的，散碎的，毫无逻辑的……”

“的确，这就是这个舞台异常的地方了。”Dante回答，他的目光投向一边的墙壁。维吉尔震惊地发现，原本应当位于地下室的他们，一侧的墙壁却完全变成了透明的，透过它足以俯视整座红墓市，宛如上帝一样立于云端之上。

“这个世界是由Qliphoth吞噬的无数人类的残魂，以及你我的记忆共同维系的。‘人物’和‘事件’大多真实存在过，但因为每个人观察的角度不同，各自的记忆中最牢固的总是自己想要看到的那一面。隐瞒，矫饰，欲望的投射，真实与虚假编织在一起，呈现出一种扭曲又栩栩如生的状态。Vergil，你真的不记得你在真正的十八岁时做过的，印象最深的事情是什么了吗？？”

维吉尔还是死死盯着透明墙壁之外的景色：那些林立的高楼和蛛网似的道路，蚂蚁大小的车辆，看不见任何人类。但他注意到，这个“世界”是有边缘的，它的边界呈圆弧形，无论建筑还是旷野，绿色的山脉和碧蓝的水面，都像被火焰灼烧的纸张一样不断缩小，消失的部分化为灰烬徐徐上升。一枚硬币大小的太阳被挡在一座样式古老、与整个世界格格不入的高塔之后，释放出垂死的光芒。

“……我。”他如同大梦初醒一般缓缓说道：“十八岁的时候，我破坏了七个封印。父亲的封印。”

“暴食、堕怠、嫉妒、贪婪、色欲、暴怒，还有最终的，傲慢。”Dante刻意伸出手指，“那正是你在这个世界解开的，每一种罪行引发的‘谜题’。你解开封印的记忆投射到人类和恶魔的杀戮谜团中，最终融合成我们经历的样子。”

维吉尔像脱力一般前倾在透明的墙壁上。无数种情绪和怀疑在脑海中掀起惊涛骇浪，以至于他根本无法分出精神去否定什么，咒骂什么。唯独Dante那副看穿了一切的神情是如此刺眼，他恨不得用拳头把他的鼻梁打折，再用幻影剑从眼窝刺进自己的脑子，用力翻搅。

Dante没给他太多消化的时间。“你遇见的那些人，那些事件，绝大多数应该都是真实存在过的；关于它们的印象被保存在当事人的记忆中，随着宿主被逆生命树吸血致死，残余的‘个性’和‘思想’也被果实继承下来。比如那个涉及数十名失踪女性的‘掘墓人’，我就略有印象，是当地有名的悬案。你在这个世界中接触了持有记忆的相关人物和凶手，发掘出了真相。还有许多人的面孔来自于我本人的记忆，比如莫里森，翠西，蕾蒂和露西亚。”

蕾蒂是谁？维吉尔脑中混乱地想到，但没有问出来。

“再比如邪教徒试图召唤恶魔的事件，那是我自己解决过的委托之一。当我存在于‘但丁’脑中时，试图引导你去找到那个红龙雕像，接触到我的魔力——”

“所以那晚你是故意被‘暴怒’吞下去的吗？！！”维吉尔勃然大怒。

“不是。我只是察觉那东西和我记忆中的完全不同，应该是你在魔界见过的某种怪物。我当时只想找出我们俩记忆不同的关键节点以刺激你醒过来。我也没想到你会为了拯救‘兄弟’如此英勇地战斗，除了为你鼓掌喝彩还能怎么样呢。”Dante有气无力地解释。

维吉尔无言以对。意识仿佛在一种凝胶状的物质中沉沉浮浮。手脚变得无比沉重，自己都不清楚自己到底要什么。

“我不明白，逆生命树这么做究竟有什么目的。”最终，他用一种死气沉沉的语气问道。

“你和曾经的我犯了同样的错误。我们太纠结于它的目的，忘记了它的生长和存在或许就是过程本身。它依赖吸血生成果实，然后果实再被魔物吃掉，这对它来说就是唯一有意义的循环。” Dante回答。“我不会因此感谢它。但我却有点感激它创造出来的这个世界。”

“我还以为你痛恨这个地方，只想早点清醒。”

“不。”在维吉尔的讶异中，Dante展开了一个不太明显的微笑。直到今天他才发现，这和他年幼的弟弟笑起来是多么相似。

维吉尔一向认为但丁充满挑衅的笑声令他厌烦，那充满了属于幸运儿的不屑一顾，属于胜者的居高临下……他不知道他的大脑竟如此渴望那副画面。

他的‘核’——他的灵魂，在怀念着。

“你幻想自己在童年的那一天得到了保护，自此和家人一起生活在人类世界，这也是我——自以为是的渴望。我们两人的接触加固了这个幻觉。无论我们在细节方面的认识有多少不同，唯有这点，是我们在无意识中往相同方向‘构造’的结果。”

维吉尔无法反驳。他只能假装怒气不减地瞪视着这个熟悉至极的孪生兄弟。

“你是想说，你赢了吗。先一步看穿了这个世界的本质。”

“赢的人一直是你。”Dante伸出双手撑在透明的墙壁上，锁住兄弟的头部两侧。“你把自己赢了回来，哥哥。” 

TBC


	22. Adieu (4)

_____________________________________________________________

7\. Adieu (4)

“世界”即将毁灭。

维吉尔和他的兄弟漫步在“红墓市”的街道上。身边的建筑物纷纷倾倒坍塌，人们慌不择路地尖叫奔跑，少数在车里的幸运儿纷纷把油门踩到底、试图开出最高时速，却往往翻倒在塌陷的地面中。大地的裂痕如同一张张贪婪的巨口，不断吞噬着建筑、树木、车辆和生命。

“这大概是Qliphoth冲出地表的那天，人们的记忆。”Dante说道。“果实的力量快要耗尽了。”

维吉尔心情复杂地观察着身边的一切。他回想起那些和他只有过短暂接触的人类，老人、妇女和孩子，他们是如此弱小却个性分明，明明为了活下去已经竭尽全力，却还要追寻那些在他人看来毫无价值的目标。那种锲而不舍的生命力，或许就是父亲和但丁热爱人类的理由。

视野边缘，那座伟岸的高塔已经化为灰烬，像一支燃烧完了的火炬，大片大片的余烬随着气流上升。整座城市好似一座纸做的模型，被一种无色透明的火焰一圈一圈灼烧着，最终消失在一片无法穿透的浓雾里。

“瞧。”Dante停下脚步。“我们到了。”

他的语气是那么镇定和悠闲，实在出乎维吉尔的预料。年长的半魔一向以为，这种废墟遍野、哀嚎满地的情景，即便只存在于回忆中，也会勾起自己更“人类”的小兄弟多愁善感的情绪。如今他知道这个Dante确实是他真正的弟弟，他也知道在内心深处，Dante对人类仍抱有深沉的爱意和保护欲，可他并不会幼稚地将这种感情流于表面。他会去做有意义的事，在必要的时候。

一座外表简陋的事务所就矗立在他们面前。弯曲的灯管在崩坏的世界里依然闪烁着倔强的红光。

“Devil May Cry”

“哦，竟然已经做好了。这是你第一次见到它吧。”红衣男人眼睛弯弯地笑了起来；他似乎毫无障碍地代入了年轻但丁的角色。“招牌是全新的。你喜欢这个名字吗？”

维吉尔不置可否地哼了一声。

“珍惜它还完整的样子吧。还记得我们十八岁那年，你回来后的第一件事就是指使一群杂碎把我的事务所砸了。” Dante继续说道，没有什么指责的意思，反倒显得挺愉快。

“……我不记得我指使过。”维吉尔回答，“不过讨论这个也没什么意义。我隐约记得让阿克汉姆把你从那个鬼地方拖出来，仅此而已。”

“你究竟对我的事务所有什么意见？？”Dante将手臂抱在胸口，扬起眉毛。

“没什么。”维吉尔心情复杂地环顾四周，高楼和道路几乎消失殆尽，如今这个世界唯一仅剩的存在就是他们脚下和眼前的方寸之地。一股冲动抓住了他，让他终于按捺不住，把那些经年累月淤积在心底深处的抱怨吐出来。“只不过，你是被母亲保护而活下来的，可是你那时根本不去为母亲报仇，而是不务正业，整天和人类在一起鬼混——”

“不肯为母亲报仇？我的天呐，你以为我狩猎恶魔是为了什么？成为马戏之王吗？？” Dante难以置信地喊了出来。这下维吉尔感觉熟悉多了，但丁还是那个但丁。

“蒙德斯可不是你平常对付的那种小喽啰。”

“蒙德斯，是啊，魔帝嘛。可惜当时没人告诉我它就是该为母亲之死负责的东西。而知道这件事的，我的兄弟，见面之后给的唯一提示就是拿刀子捅进我的肚子里，大概他认为放血疗法可以让人领悟一切呢。好计划。”

“你当时的态度也称不上友好。”维吉尔针锋相对地指出，“我还以为你只会用子弹打招呼呢。”

“因为你要抢母亲给我的护身符。”

“因为我要打开封印，得到父亲的力量，为母亲报仇。很不幸，母亲最喜爱的那个儿子迟迟不肯为她去做这件事，所以她第二喜欢的儿子只能勉强补上空缺。”

“……力量，力量。结果我们又回到了原点。”Dante低下头，发笑似的叹了口气。“慈善义卖会那次，我记得你说过你对老爸的封印没什么兴趣。”

“那是因为我以为母亲还活着。”维吉尔瞪着他，“我从不否认我渴望力量，可我不是白痴。”

“我觉得你从根本上误会了母亲的想法。她想不想我们为她报仇我不确定，可是她肯定不希望自己的儿子以她的名义造成无辜者的牺牲，更不用说自己去送死。”

“所以这就是个先后顺序的问题了。”维吉尔望着兄弟的眼睛说道。“我对人类没有特殊的感情，既无重视也无憎恨。在对生存没有威胁的时候，我不像大多数恶魔那样视他们为食物或道具。但在我心中只有家人是第一位的，倘若为了保护家人必须放弃无关者的性命，那我会毫不犹豫地去做。很可惜，你心中重要性的顺位并非如此。我现在能够理解这一点了，但丁。你是个博爱主义者，你把人类看得比我们重要，也比你自己重要。”

“博爱？天呐。”Dante低低地笑着，“果然，维吉尔，这么多年你一直是在睡梦中度过的；你的时间大概停在了十八岁，思考问题的方式一直那么孩子气。”

“愚蠢。你才是。”维吉尔的右手攥紧刀柄，然而某种神秘的力量阻止了他故技重施——比如把弟弟钉在地上反省。

“这个世界不是非黑即白，非此即彼，也不是非得舍弃什么才能得到什么。从来没有人或神灵规定这种‘取舍性原则’。” Dante像没看到他的动作一样继续道。“母亲，父亲，魔帝，恶魔，可以说都是我们的家事；我会为了家事竭尽全力，但没必要把无关的人扯进来。我的原则就只是这样。”

“……你确实杀了蒙德斯。”维吉尔不情愿地承认道。“你没有舍弃任何东西就得到了力量。所以你才有资格这么说。”

“我确实，非常‘走运’。”Dante抬起头来，他的双眼中有一种东西，一种只有经历过足量的痛苦才能理解的神情；即使是维吉尔也不能不为之震动。“但你没有资格说我什么都没有失去。就只有你，Vergil，没资格这么说。”

无声的巨变打断了他们。孪生兄弟像心灵感应似的同时转头看向前方：连事务所也逐渐化为了细碎的灰色烟雾，而足够他们站立的地面正在不断缩小。外围全是伸手不见五指的深渊，脚下的几块石板就仿佛漆黑的海面上一座指甲盖大小的孤岛。

维吉尔发现自己在思考之前就往Dante所站的地方挪动了两步，他还想挪回去，可是已经没有足够的地方了。而红衣男人如同心领神会似的伸出一只手臂，把他拉向自己怀中。

或许他应该挣扎两下；可那样未免太做作了，维吉尔想。

“Mallet岛上和魔帝那一战能赢到最后，我不否认有些幸运的因素，”Dante回忆道，“不过我也曾积极思考过，采取了各种行之有效的策略。实际上，假设很多年前你不那么着急跳下去，而是在人界老老实实多等几年的话，或许有机会参与那一战。就算再怎么合不来，和我对打过无数次、更有战斗经验的你，比起十八岁身负重伤的你，胜算还是要更大些，不是吗？”

维吉尔为了这种无可辩驳的可能性咬了咬脸颊内侧的肉。

“当然，那就要杀掉另一种强有力的恶魔了。”Dante搂着他侧腰的手臂继续收紧，“七宗罪中最难缠的那一个，叫做傲慢的家伙。”

“……我有时解决问题的方式确实不够妥当。”维吉尔不满地用尾巴抽上兄弟的侧脸。“但并不是因为你指责的的原因——狂妄傲慢，目中无人。在权衡利弊之前先下手为强，我习惯于如此；当你过于弱小而一群恶魔打定主意要吃掉你的时候，你可没有什么‘积极思考’、制定最佳策略的时间。”

“你说的对。”Dante承认道。他意想不到的让步令维吉尔吃了一惊。“我们都无法选择自己的成长环境。那个年纪我总是很容易被激怒——我的兄弟为什么和我的想法不一样，为什么不理解我，为什么不能和平相处；而愤怒会燃烧理智。我从未认真思考是什么造就了这些差异；我从未站在你的世界考虑过。后来我倒是有时间去想了——有了很多，很多的时间。”

这招是以退为进。维吉尔心想，我看穿他了。

“……而过去的你也没有机会生活在我的世界。”Dante总结道，把嘴唇贴在兄弟的耳廓上沿，“至少现在，我们扯平了。”

“……大概。”

这不能算认输，只是讲和而已。他想。

最后一寸“地面”在他们脚下消失。半魔们仿佛置身于一个空茫的球状体内，没有温度，没有声音，没有气味，只是无限蔓延的虚无。维吉尔像感觉到什么似的拔出阎魔刀，在身边最近的空间内划开一个巨大的十字。十字出现了裂口，然后扩散出更大的空洞；隐约有黯淡的光线从内部透射出来。

“走吧。”

*

魔界荒凉险恶的环境并没有给维吉尔造成太大冲击，相反，他仿佛有种重新回到了起点般的脚踏实地感。他不是失去了一段人生而是从未拥有过。尽管但丁会抱怨后者，但对于确确实实从地狱归来的黑天使来说，现实就是现实，不会更好也不会更糟。

维吉尔本来以为他们会在魔界耽搁一阵子，至少好几年；但他的恢复速度远比想象中快。在Qliphoth枯萎的根系下面，但丁早就准备了足量的各种魂石作为食粮——虽然大多数是谄媚的低级恶魔主动奉上的。而维吉尔每天的工作就是像河马一样吞下它们。同时但丁还会以各种更强硬的手段逼迫他接受自己的魔力。维吉尔抗争过，结果往往不尽人意。

“如果想要公平地一决胜负，至少要把你的魔力补充到和我持平的地步。”但丁语气平淡地指出。和以前相比他的话少多了，但是每一句都很难反驳。

维吉尔也想用他们更熟悉的传统模式和兄弟交流，可无论他用刀的技巧有多么出神入化，没有充足的魔力就无法达到足够的杀伤效果。在大多数饭后运动中，但丁甚至用所谓的“RG”模式就能轻松挡下他使出的大范围的次元斩；维吉尔本来预期这一招连空间都能撕裂。力量还是不够。

他恶狠狠地将阎魔刀送回刀鞘，从半跪在地上的姿势站起来。而但丁就这么静静地在一旁看着。维吉尔觉得弟弟的眼中闪着诡异的光，仿佛在冷嘲热讽：连捅穿我都做不到，你算什么斯巴达的后裔。

所以那之后他怀着怨气，接受了比以往任何一次都多的、来自但丁的魔力。

经过无法计量日期、但也并非太久的一段时间，维吉尔恢复到了自己的巅峰水准。Qliphoth果实中蕴含的强大魔力大部分都随着“梦中世界”的构建和崩溃被他慢慢吸收为恢复肉体和魔核的养料，再加上但丁的无私付出和无数魂石的滋养，维吉尔感觉体内的魔力从未如此充盈过。

在他们兄弟间一次几乎震动了大半个魔界的决斗之后，越来越多的恶魔涌入以Qliphoth的根系为标志的“圣地”，膜拜逆生命树挑选出的新君。问题是恶魔的鼻子和眼睛都完全没办法区分这对双胞胎，并且两个人又都吸收了果实的一部分，这就更为难恶魔的感知力。于是这就成了魔界史上——假设它们有历史的话——一段罕见的双王时期。当然，更多智力有限的恶魔干脆就搞不清楚新魔帝到底是一个魔还是两个魔。

“其实按照绝对数量计算的话，确实只算一个。”但丁认真地对一个长着三个脑袋的大家伙说道。“很可惜，我们最终还是要走的。以后就没有人遛着你到处闲逛了，小狗狗。”

三头怪物不满地喷出了大量火焰、雷电和冰雹。

在恢复了全部对魔界、对阎魔刀的记忆之后，维吉尔找到了魔界之门的封印较为脆弱的部分。他表示可以用阎魔刀打开一道临时通道，让他们两个离开魔界而不放出其他东西，不过他无法确定他们回到人类世界之后降临的地点。

但丁做出了一个以他现在的面部肌肉能够做到的、最大程度的惊讶表情。

“有话直说。”维吉尔不满地催促道。“如果你对此有意见的话，不妨提出你的方案。”

“我还以为我得把你的手脚打断，夹在手肘下面带回去呢。”但丁的语气还是毫无波澜，听起来完全不像开玩笑，“你真的对魔王的‘权力（power）’毫无兴趣了吗，兄弟。”

“这种乌合之众的王能有什么力量？”维吉尔皱眉回答，“真正的力量应当存在于自我之中。指使和利用他人是弱者所为。”

但丁脸上露出了微不可查的笑意。“好吧。不过，回去之后，你恐怕只能屈尊住在我那个有点小也有点乱的事务所。还得和我一起背上债务。”

“这不是和‘那边’完全一样嘛。”维吉尔冷笑着拔出了刀。“如果你在担心我是否能适应在人类中生存，免了。就算是虚假的世界，我也在同样的环境下活了足够长时间。没有人比我更懂人类。”

——维吉尔发誓在穿过“通道”的一刹那，他听见了但丁的纵声大笑。

**

十字形的裂口在他们身后缓缓愈合，几乎立刻，维吉尔闻到了属于大海的特有气息。幸运的是他们脚下还是坚实的陆地；看起来像个海滨城市，或者岛屿。

“老天，血脉的力量还真是神奇呢。”但丁环顾周围，突然感叹道。

“什么意思？”

“跟我来。”

虽然此地道路复杂而错乱，但丁却毫无障碍地在前方引路。最终他们走到了一座外表破破烂烂的房屋附近，似乎曾是某种宗教建筑，只是墙壁和房顶上有许多修补的痕迹。孩子们叽叽喳喳的笑声从更深处的院子里传来。

维吉尔越走越感到迷惑。他想起了红墓市的那座从未存在过的孤儿院和图书馆，内心有种怅然若失的感觉。他实在看不透但丁的目的，而这个地方又绝不可能是他提前布置好的。

他们穿过一道漏风的铁门。一个二十岁左右的青年坐在一张伤痕累累的餐桌旁对付一盘沙拉。他的发色是银白的；左手拿着叉子，右手不自然地垂到桌面以下。

“唷，Kid。”但丁总算停下脚步，举起一只手打招呼。

年轻人抬起头来，瞪大眼睛。他的嘴大张着，几乎可以往里塞进八分之一块披萨。维吉尔立刻注意到他和自己年轻的兄弟在外貌上惊人的相似性，不过气质又多少有些差别。眼前银发男孩显得更加安静，认真，纯粹。另外，他身上还有种说不出的熟悉的气味，令维吉尔几乎想都没想便脱口而出：“……尼禄·克劳迪乌斯·凯撒。”

“what the fuc—— ” 年轻人手中的叉子掉到了地上。

TBC


	23. Adieu (2)

7\. Adieu (2)

“……给我解释一下。你莫名其妙地消失了好几年，所有人都说你被困在魔界或者死了。结果你毫发无损地从天而降，还不知道从哪里抓来一个怪家伙——啊我承认他和你年轻时长得有点像——然后就说他是我父亲？？你觉得我他妈就该乖乖相信你说的每一个字吗，但丁？？？”

“对。”

“凭什么？你又是怎么知道的？？”

“第一次见到你的时候我就有种感觉。当我看到阎魔刀的反应时，就更加肯定了。”但丁回答，“除了他的血脉之外，不可能有同源的魔力能够修复阎魔刀的碎片。”

“那他呢？他知道自己有个儿子吗？他这些年一直都在魔界？我的母亲是谁？？”银色短发的年轻人怒气冲冲地挥舞着手臂，如同兽爪一般的右手闪烁着金属般的寒光。

“你可以自己去问他。”  
“……操。”

维吉尔坐在一张嘎吱作响的摇椅上，假装专注地翻动一本童话书。院子对面两人的对话每一个字都清清楚楚地钻进他的耳朵里；不过但丁本来就没有任何掩饰的意思。他有点在意被尼禄称作怪家伙，但更在意年轻人粗俗的口癖。然而反过来思考，正是因为他自己没有尽到抚养教育的义务，才产生了这样的后果。

啊，本以为只有弟弟是他所没能引导上正路的，现在居然还多了一个儿子。

“您好。”他正沉浸于反省和思索中，一个温柔的女声引起了他的注意。“维吉尔先生，对吧？”

站在摇椅前的是一个穿白色长裙的年轻女孩，褐色的眼睛让维吉尔想起了小时候在林间见过的小鹿。她的举止很小心，但又意外地落落大方。“现在正是午饭时间，请问您要来点弗杜那口味的炖菜吗？”

维吉尔不知道那是什么口味，但还是要了一碗。炖菜柔软又可口，飘着奶香的植物块茎有胡椒和海盐混合的香气；汤汁里只有很少的鱼肉和蛤蜊，但都异常鲜美。维吉尔把一整盘食物都吸进了胃里；那种滚烫的感觉本该引起不适的，但是没有。

“很高兴您喜欢。”女孩的眸子亮了起来。

维吉尔突然产生了一种强烈的震颤感——那是多久以前了呢，一家人围在餐桌边，吃着母亲做的食物——他把酸涩的感觉从喉咙里压了下去。“谢谢。你是尼禄的……”

“啊，我们是从小一起长大的。”女孩的两颊泛起淡淡的绯色，“就像一家人那样。我一直把尼禄当成我的另一个兄弟。”

她还没来得及说完就被从走廊里冲出来的一群吵闹的小怪物包围了。“姬莉叶，苏珊刚才推了我——” “姬莉叶！安迪和艾利抢了我的糖！！！”“姬莉叶，给我们讲故事——”“姬莉叶，汤姆又爬到树上去下不来了……”

“啊抱歉，失陪。”褐发女孩冲他点了点头，对付那群小鬼们去了。维吉尔总觉得在哪儿见过类似的场面。

他跟着他们走到乱糟糟的后院。坑洼不平的泥土地中央有个沙子堆，旁边摆放着贝壳、塑料铲子、小桶之类的，显然是被人从海边专门运来的游乐场。贴着墙根的地方生长着许多野草和灌木。两个灰头土脸的小鬼正对着一棵枝繁叶茂的榕树大呼小叫。

维吉尔跳上树，把一只肚皮是白色的野猫从树上拿了下来。

“谢啦尼禄。等等，你是谁呀？”一个小女孩扯了扯蓝色的风衣下摆。

“苏珊，要讲礼貌哦。”姬莉叶摸了摸女孩的头，“这位是维吉尔，是尼禄的——”

“父亲。”维吉尔立刻接上。

经过十分短暂的一段交流，孩子们迅速接受了这位不速之客。很快，一群小鬼把他围在中间，那只猫在他双手的控制下不停地挠人，而维吉尔则娴熟地讲起“杰克与魔豆”的故事。等但丁和尼禄走过来的时候他已经讲到杰克砍断了树藤，拯救了村子；安迪和艾利就下金蛋的鸡炖起来味道会怎样而吵了起来。

“呃，那个……”尼禄看看姬莉叶又望望但丁，尴尬的视线仿佛不知道放在哪里才好。“所以你就是，我的，那个……”

“父亲。”维吉尔再次强调，把腿上的野猫就近塞给一个小女孩。“我能感觉得出来。”

“所以你当初为什么——我是说，为什么把我——操，该死，我问不出来。”银发男孩愤愤地转了个身，背对着他。但丁面无表情地挑高了眉毛。

“你们把这些孩子照看得很好。”维吉尔突然生硬地转换话题，“不过，有没有想过建造一个简单的图书馆？这样他们就不会在你忙的时候一直吵闹了。”

“啊，是个很棒的主意呢。教会这里倒是有不少空房间。不过我们资金有限，就是，没办法买到那么多书籍……”褐发女孩立刻善解人意地和他讨论起来。

“可以号召居民捐赠。只要在人流较大的地方投放捐书箱就行了。要知道，惰怠是人类的原罪；如果做善事只是举手之劳的话，许多人就会变得相当慷慨。”维吉尔很有把握地补充。他注意到但丁的神情变得更加玩味了。

“好像是个很不错的计划呢！你说是不是，尼禄？”

“啊？嗯……大概吧。”银发男孩低声回答。“我去拜托妮可。”

于是一场迫在眉睫的家庭危机暂时消弭于无形。在他们住在弗杜那的短暂时光内，维吉尔完美地融入了孤儿院的生活。他在姬莉叶和另一个女孩的帮忙下造出了简陋的图书馆；从市民那里募集到的旧书虽然数目不多，但也足够这些孩子们阅读好一阵子了。他甚至远远地从别人口中听到对自己的称赞。“没想到尼禄的父亲是这样一位渊博、知性、沉稳的人……而且看起来那么年轻。”

“可不是嘛。”姬莉叶小心翼翼地掩着嘴回答，“所以我想当初……尼禄……一定有什么原因。可惜尼禄他……”  
“唉，唉，连但、但但丁也什么都不肯说。怎么回事啊这一家子。”

维吉尔确实遗憾尼禄几乎不和他说话，也没再向他提过任何问题。他想不起和那孩子的出生有关的任何事了，连在Qliphoth的幻境中的经历也不能给予任何提示。不过，他缺失的空白又岂止这一项呢。

在“那个”世界，他第一眼见到但丁就断定那不是他的同胞兄弟，即便他们的面貌和魔力再怎么相似。虽然但丁指出他的回忆是不完整的，尤其对他本人的了解相当片面，但他从未否认过记忆本身的真实性。那个天真活泼、又桀骜不驯的年轻人确实存在过，喜爱玩闹，渴求关注，追逐各种乐趣的同时又有自己的一套处世原则。  
但丁是怎么变成如今的模样的？他究竟错过了多少？

维吉尔在一座破败的建筑内找到了沉思的兄弟。那栋建筑原本想必非常壮观，似乎是个能容纳数百人的歌剧院，正中矗立着一座壮观的石制雕像。如今建筑内外都仿佛受到了战火的摧残，到处都是撞击、劈砍、崩坍的痕迹，石雕的面部也被削走了一大块。

“我以为你的情绪会更好点。”他皱眉打量着雕像底部的基座，一些模糊的记忆像卷曲的葡萄藤那样缠上脑海，“终于回到了你最喜欢的人类世界，不高兴吗？”

“我的心情相当好。”看起来如同在祷告一般的恶魔猎人转过身，“只是还不太习惯。像这样，你会来找我。”他突然伸手把维吉尔整个抱了起来，背后抵在石雕上。“……不知道该做出什么表情。”

“我以前经常去找你，尤其在你惹出什么事的时候，收拾你的烂摊子——”维吉尔因为弟弟的眼神而逐渐闭了嘴。

“没错。那真的是很久很久……以前，对我来说。” 但丁笑了笑，“把海水鱼拿到淡水里，它们或许会因为内压太大而爆裂……开个玩笑。我真的很高兴你来找我，维吉。”

“别这么叫。”维吉尔抗议道。他凑过去亲吻了弟弟的额头，鼻梁，然后是嘴唇；然后嘲笑起但丁那副被冻住了似的神情。“你的适应力还是不够强。像我们这样的存在，无论是淡水还是咸水，就算是岩浆也能活下去。”

“谁让我总是幼稚的那一个呢。”但丁把他往上提了提，仰视着自己的兄长。“要继续做我的领路人啊，哥哥。”

*

半魔兄弟俩在弗杜那没有停留太久。临别的那一天，也不知道姬莉叶对尼禄说了什么，那男孩气势汹汹地向两位“长辈”走来，以一副要挑战前所未有的强大恶魔的临战姿态，喊了一句“父亲”。

他们都吃了一惊。尤其是尼禄身上的魔力，正在以一种不规则的形态不断提升、凝聚，仿佛即将突破人类肉体的限界，在体外展开一对强有力的光翼。维吉尔却没有陶醉于这声来之不易的呼唤。他第一时间瞬移到了那孩子身后，伸出一只手掌，用力抚摸那头小刷子似的银色短发。尼禄的脑袋并没有想象中的扎人，反而有种相当柔软又有韧性的触感，令人爱不释手。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”

银发男孩再次一脸被雷劈中的表情，连魔力都像蜗牛的触角那样一瞬间收了回去。他瞪视着父亲和叔叔从十字形的空间裂隙离开的背影，身边的褐发女孩轻轻笑了起来，挽住那只闪烁着奇特光线的恶魔手臂。

“但丁先生和维吉尔先生说他们圣诞节还会来做客的。也欢迎你随时去事务所拜访。”

“我才不想去呢。”尼禄抱怨道。“那家伙……维吉尔是真的很奇怪。就是那种，明明是恶魔却拼命想要装成人类的感觉，让人觉得超诡异。但丁虽然后来变得有点孤僻，但还是比他自然多了。”

“他让我想起了克雷多。”女孩若有所思地说道，“明明那么努力了……可是还是没办法把事情变好，甚至越来越糟。那种遗憾又固执的感觉，反而把身边的人推远了。”

“抱歉，姬莉叶。明明是我，是我没能……”尼禄有些沉重地垂下头。

“瞧，你现在也变成他们了。”女孩狡黠地笑了。

尼禄惊讶抬起头，也摸了摸自己的后脑勺。“好吧。这么想的话，或许他还是挺像人的。”

女孩嘴角弯了弯，没有再说什么。他们一起望向远处波光粼粼的海面，无限辽阔的深蓝与浅青的天空相接，有种包容一切的温柔。

*

维吉尔开错了“门”。

果实里的世界给了他一种错觉，就是他们一家一直居住在Redgrave；实际上，但丁成年后的主要活动区域以及Devil May Cry事务所都位于完全不同的城市。不过，当他们从阎魔刀打开的裂隙中走出，发现眼前是一片熟悉又陌生的城市街景时，但丁看上去并不怎么惊讶。

“故地重游也挺有趣的，你说呢？”

“这才是真正的红墓市。”维吉尔立刻醒悟了自己犯错的缘由。“……老房子，还在那里吗？”

“我没有回去过。不过，那个地方位于城市边缘，人迹罕至，或许能从吸血植物的破坏中逃过一劫。”

他们在当地的披萨连锁店里吃了午餐，随后参观了“魔树”入侵后留下的痕迹。人类的生命力和创造力再次令半魔们惊叹不已。城市的废墟上，大多数逆生命树的痕迹已经被铲除了。许多建筑正在拆除重建中，由幸存者们组成的居民区也焕发出勃勃生机。只有市政厅广场上的一小片废墟得以保存，并计划建造成纪念馆。

除此之外，在废墟附近，还有人匿名捐赠了一座奇异的怪兽石雕。据说是幸存者中的少数在灾难那一天亲眼目睹的“伟大红龙”。他们口口相传，说曾看见一条龙形的生物沿着魔树的枝干飞上顶端，之后不久树就倒塌了。一些神职人员推测，那正是《启示录》中预言过的末日之战，撒旦化身为红龙飞上云端，又被大天使长米迦勒击败后再次打入地狱。但另一些想法更叛逆的年轻人却将这一神迹解释为，天主因为人类的罪恶打算毁灭整座城市——如同圣经中记载的索多玛和蛾摩拉那样，而身为恶魔的红龙却破坏了神祇的计划，将人类从末日的危机中拯救了出来。这种离经叛道的说法引来了无数正统人士的抨击和讨伐，据说在各个教会中也引发了剧烈的争论。

无论反对者的声势多么浩大，红龙雕塑最终还是以奇迹般的速度竖立起来了。喜爱它的人会悄悄献上花束，憎恶它的人则投以石块和垃圾。不管表面上多么唾弃，许多游人还是很乐意与这尊标志性的景观合影。

“有趣。”那天夜里，维吉尔站在“红龙”的一只粗壮的弯角上，俯瞰着整座广场。“你从不发自肺腑地敬爱父亲，可在人类眼中，你们才是一脉相承的救世主。”

“怎么？你也想要雕像吗？我可以为你刻一个。”但丁回答，语调中的好奇盖过了逗弄。

维吉尔摇摇头。“只觉得好笑。人类关于恶魔的揣测偏离现实太多了，又同时抱有依赖恶魔拯救他们的愿望。一个面目可憎的怪物出现在面前，即便它尚未作出任何行动，人们也知道尖叫躲避，发动攻击；但当那个怪物展示出无与伦比的毁灭性的力量时，反而会被众人所崇拜。这就像畏惧到极点就会转变为臣服和信仰一样。”

“我还记得你说过，恶魔或许本来就是人类从自己的精神中诞生并分割出来的，承载罪恶的容器。”但丁站在雕像的另一只角上，眺望星空。“那时我挺惊讶的，因为我考虑过类似的东西——我还以为这辈子我们思考的轨迹都不会有一星半点重合呢。当然，事实上我们了解的恶魔这种存在，大多数都是一些没有思考能力，依赖本能行动的低级生物，和人类想象出的丧尸、怪兽差不多。但一些拥有理性的恶魔，本质和人类也没有太大区别。他们都会为了欲望犯下各种罪行，也会为他人做出无比崇高的牺牲。只不过，人类抢先一步发明了语言，以‘魔性’和‘人性’称呼它们。而我也不是像你所误解的那样，一视同仁地热爱人类。”

“你只是喜欢以人类感情作为判断是非的基础。”

“感情并不独属于人类；我们的父亲就是证明。当然，力量也不独属于恶魔。”

“我们体内属于恶魔的那一半并不天生卑劣，属于人类的那一半也并不软弱。”维吉尔抢在兄弟前面说出了他的言外之意。“我在两个世界都待得足够久了。用得着你对我说教？？”

但丁耸耸肩。“你思考的内容当然比我深邃得多，大诗人。只不过你和我一样，也需要一点时间。更多时间。”

维吉尔没有再争锋相对地讨论下去。他嗅了嗅空气的味道，重新在半空中切开两道纵横相错的裂口。  
“……该回去了。”

“回去？”  
“回你的事务所，当然。”

第二天，红墓市民们惊讶地发现，那尊”红龙”的眼窝里，盛开着一朵蓝色的玫瑰。

FIN


End file.
